


Something Witchy This Way Comes

by PastelGalaxy, TilDeathDoWeLove25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, I couldn't handle it if it was, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are adopted siblings, Keith and Shiro are witches from the 1800's, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, More tags to be added as the story progresses., Pining Keith (Voltron), Slight Kinkames, Slow burn Klance, Some Adashi love, Some Flashbacks, Surprise Surprise!, There is more to Red the cat than meets the eye., Witch AU, but not super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxy/pseuds/PastelGalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDeathDoWeLove25/pseuds/TilDeathDoWeLove25
Summary: “Mr. Shiro! Tell us the story again!” A little girl said as she perched on the counter near the white-haired man.“Alright, alright… I will. There is a legend among us witches, that our all-father was transformed into a black cat while trying to escape witch hunters. So, we all try to have a black cat as our familiar just in case they turn out to be the all-father…” What Shiro didn’t tell them is that the so called all-father was actually his younger brother, Keith, although they weren’t bound by blood, his family had taken the younger witch in after his father had died in a fire, back in 1806. So yes, that would make Takashi Shirogane a whopping 227 years old. Magic can help keep a witch alive for well over six centuries.





	1. Of Cafes and Magic Shops

**Author's Note:**

> A note to any new readers that everything in this fic is completely fictional and not based on actual research. This fic is made for fun, not to bash any of the religions stated.
> 
> Because I feel like I should say that I have no intention of offending anyone who reads this fic. 
> 
> Nothing in here is factual. Especially the setting as I have never been to New York. I don't know what New York was like in the 1800's I do not study Wiccan beliefs, nor do I study peganism. 
> 
> I apologize in advanced for my ignorance.

Shiro always loved to tell the story why the black cat was so sacred to a witch to his younger customers. The children always wondered about it because he owned a black cat. He’d always tell them first that Red was his boss, which of course would bring all of their attention to the fluffy black cat who was sitting nearby in the windowsill of the little rustic magic shop. 

“Mr. Shiro! Tell us the story again!” A little girl said as she perched on the counter near the white-haired man. 

“Alright, alright… I will. There is a legend among us witches, that our all-father was transformed into a black cat while trying to escape witch hunters. So, we all try to have a black cat as our familiar just in case they turn out to be the all-father…” What Shiro didn’t tell them is that the so called all-father was actually his younger brother, Keith, although they weren’t bound by blood, his family had taken the younger witch in after his father had died in a fire, back in 1806. So yes, that would make Takashi Shirogane a whopping 227 years old. Magic can help keep a witch alive for well over six centuries.

“What if Red is the all-father!?” The second little girl gasped, “I bet he is! Just look at how majestic he is!” she said with a giggle as she pet the cat who was currently licking his paw. He glanced between the two girls and jumped down from the windowsill and trotted out the open door to sit in front of the shop and resume licking his paw. 

Shiro just chuckled at the display and explained to the girls, “Red isn’t a fan of too much attention…” he said as he handed the mother her goods. She smiled at him, “you are so brave coming out in public as a witch. I couldn’t do what you do…” the woman said and then looked at her girls, “Annabelle, Brianna… lets get going.”

“It’s hard, I’ll be honest. You don’t have a clue how many anti-Wiccan protesters I get a year…” Shiro waved as they left the shop. “Bye Red!” the younger of the two girls called as she waved at him. Shiro just chuckled and went to pick the cat up, “you are a fickle one sometimes, you know that?” He looked out at the sunset and decided it was about time to close up shop.   
It was a cool mid-October afternoon and he could sense that something was most likely going to happen at some point. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, but he was willing to bet that it wouldn’t be a good night to go for a jog. The man sighed heavily as he waited for his fiancée to hurry home from his job as a High School teacher. 

Red jumped out of his arms a moment later and he blinked a few times watching at the cat went to greet someone who had just shown up at the old abandon shop just across the alley from his magic shop. The man was tall with caramel skin and dark brown wavy hair. He seemed familiar to Shiro, but he couldn’t place it. Red seemed to be taking a liking to him though.  
………

After the final box was pulled from the truck, the Cuban male waved off the moving truck and let out a sigh. He looked up at the amber sky with a smile on his face. Today was the day. His life was about to change for the better. He would go from a college student with limited necessities, to a young man with a working permit for a café that he had wanted since he was a little kid, even if it wasn’t on the beach as he had wanted. However, Lance would take what he got without too much complaint. He wiped the sweat off his brow and ran a hand through his hair with a wide grin plastered on his face, so ready for his new life to begin. He then began to move the boxes into the shop and looked at the couch that was sitting in front of the shop. He then looked up at the apartment atop the café and huffed. 

It was moments like this that Lance had wished his best friend had moved with him like they had talked about for years. It was about then that he was startled by a loud meow that had him nearly jumping out of his skin. He turned and looked down at the cat with a raised brow. Now, Lance wasn’t the superstitions type, but he was a bit wary of the black cat that had just appeared out of nowhere. “Hey buddy, what’re you doing out here?” he asked as he knelt down to scratch between the cat’s ears. The blue-eyed man looked up when he heard footsteps and saw a man with white hair running toward him. 

The first thing that popped into his mind was that the cat must belong to him, “this your handsome boy?” he asked, scratching under the cat’s chin, receiving a purr from the cat who had leaned his head into the brunette’s hand. 

“Yep. I’m his human…” Shiro said with a soft laugh as he reached to pick Red up. He then set the black fluff ball onto his shoulders. Red settled there and just stared Lance down for a moment, his long tail swishing. 

Lance glanced into the cat’s unusual indigo eyes and blinked a few times before nodding slowly, “uh… huh.” He then met Shiro’s eyes and put on a much less exasperated expression, “So… I’m Lance. I just moved in.” He said, “I’m the new owner of this soon to be beauty of a café… the apartment above is mine as well.” He held his hand out to the white-haired man who couldn’t be over thirty. “And you are?”

Shiro shook his hand, “Takashi Shirogane… or just Shiro is fine.” He said and pulled his hand back, “I own the shop next door… we sell charms, elixirs, and more… me and my fiancée own the flat above the shop as well… and it’s a pleasure to meet a fellow entrepreneur.” Red meowed, “oh… this is Red. I rescued him from a group of cultists that were trying to sacrifice him during one of those weird Halloween rituals.” He shuddered a bit.

Lance frowned, giving Red a pitiful look “you poor thing…” he said and then placed his hands on his hips, “it’s a good thing you were around when you were, huh?” He hummed, “so… herbs, like tea and stuff? Maybe we can trade recipes sometime! I also make pastries and tea, some herbs would be amazing for that. What else do you sell?” he asked as he rubbed at the back of his neck and then let his arm drop back to his side.

Shiro smiled, “yeah… sure. I open the shop at 8am and we close at 6pm… but you’re more than welcome to come browse the herb garden… and we sell charms, like dream catchers and such, as well as a variety of organic products… laundry soaps, bath bombs, nail care, hair care, skin care… you name it.” Shiro smiled, “correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem the type that takes very good care of you skin.

“Oh! You can tell? I’m flattered.” The young man laughed and then met Shiro’s eyes again, “Yes, in fact I do… skin care, nail care, personal hygiene in general actually… what kind of facemasks do you sell?”

“Everything is completely organic… if you come by tomorrow, I’ll show you our stock.” Shiro replied as he reached to scratch under Red’s chin. “I’ve gotta finish cleaning up the shop for closing and work on the house before my better half gets home from work—” he stopped and looked at Lance, “unless you need help carrying that big sofa up to the apartment… I’m sure Adam won’t mind me helping out a neighbor.”

Lance glanced back at the big blue couch behind him, “that would be amazing… I have absolutely no idea how I’d get it up there if you didn’t offer…”  
……

It took about an hour to get the sofa through the small doorway of Lance’s apartment, but once it was in, Shiro insisted on helping out with bringing up the boxes as well. 

“Thanks so much for the help, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” The brunette commented, shaking Shiro’s hand once more as Shiro officially welcomed him to the neighborhood. “Thanks so much… I’ll see you guys around.” He winked at the black cat and giggle, turning to disappear back into his apartment. 

Shiro sighed and made his way back down to the concrete and then through the shop, making sure all the doors were locked before he turned the sign to closed and headed up to his flat through the stairs on the eastern side of the shop.


	2. Of Cats and Cubans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance settles into his new apartment and has issues with Shiro's cat

Red waited by the door to the flat while Shiro finished closing up the magic shop. He watched his human carefully with his indigo eyes. Finally, Shiro opened the door between the shop and the apartment to let the cat inside. He sighed softly and made his way into the kitchen to get started on dinner. He chopped up some potatoes and tossed them into the crock pot with the meat that had been slow cooking for just under 24 hours. He let the vegetables cook into the thick stew that the meat had been cooking in and put the lid back on the crock pot.

The door to the flat opened and closed as there was a sound of keys jingling as they were put on the rack beside the door. Shiro walked out of the kitchen to greet his fiancée. “Hey!” he said with a wide smile on his face as he dried his hands and made his way over to the tall bespectacled man that had just walked into their shared home, “how was work?”

The man brought Shiro into his arms and kissed his lips softly before pulling back with a sigh, “work is work… who knew teaching high school kids English Literature would be such a pain in the ass.” He hummed and then took a deep breath, “the stew is smelling great… I missed you today. I’m so used to when you used to come by to see me for lunch~”

“Adam, darling… I work just as much as you do.” Shiro chuckled and pecked his lips one more time, pulling back as he looked into his lover’s beautiful amber irises. “But if it makes you feel better, I can try to come by more often to bug you in class.”

“On second thought, Takashi… maybe you’d better just focus on the shop.” Adam thought about it for a moment and realized that he really didn’t want his students to see his flustered face when he was around Shiro. At that statement, the white-haired man in question let out a heartfelt laugh. Adam set his bag onto the counter and pulled out the papers that he needed to grade.

Neither of them had noticed when the cat had slipped out the window and out onto the fire escape. Red carefully jumped across to the first ledge of the fire escape connected to the building belonging to a certain blue-eyed brunette.

………..

 

Lance was sitting out on the small patio that connected to the stairway leading down to the coffee shop. He looked out at the view, watching as the sun slipped down behind the horizon. He leaned on the railing and rested his chin on his hand, smiling happily “it’s perfect…” he said to no one in particular. He hadn’t even noticed the cat attempting to pull himself up onto the platform after a near miss. Lance turned and walked back through the door of the apartment, not even thinking twice as he left the door wide open. He picked his phone up and dialed, so ready to tell the news to his best friend.

_“Hello?”_

Lance beamed at the familiar voice on the other end of the phone and chuckled, “Hey Hunk! Guess who made it?” he said, unable to stop the excitement from filtering into his tone.

_“Hey! I was actually hoping to hear from you, man! So…? How do you like the Big Apple so far?”_

Lance leaned against the counter before pulling himself up onto the lonely stool that served as a spot to sit and eat since he did not own a dining table. He didn’t even realize that Red had made his way into the apartment with him. “All I’ve done so far, was unpack my stuff… but its amazing. I’m opening the shop tomorrow, and I actually live next to this really cool neighbor who owns an herbal shop… I think that’s what it is anyway. He sells teas and ointments and stuff like that.” He laughed softly, “its been pretty nice! I miss you guys though… its gonna be kinda hard without you.”

_“Aww… you’ll get along without us just fine.”_ A hearty laugh echoed from the speaker of Lance’s phone, _“Oh! So… you remember that thing that you said was probably going to happen after Katie— op… I mean Pidge finally graduated? It happened!”_ Hunk actually sounded kind of nervous, _“She got into the Science Academy…”_

Lance grinned and did a little fist bump, “I told you!” he then quirked an eyebrow and took a breath, “so… what’s the problem? Her parents worried about it or something?”

_“Well… uh… no, not_ exactly _…”_ it sounded as though he was possibly rubbing the back of his neck or something. It was something Hunk did when he was a little stressed out, _“I-I uh… might have… maybe…”_ He trailed off for just a moment, _“I_ kissed _her when I was congratulating her…”_ it sounded for a moment as if he was hitting his head on the desk, or even his fist. It was hard to tell over the phone.

Lance took a breath and then yelped as Red jumped up onto the counter near where he was sitting and meowed at him. “Damn cat— sorry Hunk… hey man, it couldn’t have been that bad, right?”

_“Well… uh… no, no its just… I haven’t exactly talked to her since it happened.”_ The other man sighed heavily.

Lance swatted at the cat trying to shoo him off, but Red only moved back a little. He stayed where he was and stared at Lance with narrowed indigo eyes. The brunette let out a groan and mumbled “why me?” under his breath, before he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes right back at the cat who seemed to be mocking him or something. “Oh Hunk… c’mon dude, you know you have to talk to her! You guys are best friends…” Lance hummed softly, “promise me you’ll talk to her.” He threw his arms up as he held his phone to his ear with his shoulder, as he wen to pick Red up… or _tried_ to pick him up anyway. It was like the cat was aware of what he was trying to do and backed up to avoid Lance picking him up. Red meowed again and Lance flipped him the bird.

_“Okay, okay… I’ll talk to her.”_ Hunk said with an exasperated sigh.

“What the heck is up with y— sorry Hunk. I… can I call you back? Or better yet, talk to Pidge and _then_ call me in the morning. Seriously… _talk. To. Her._ I think it’ll go better than you’re head is telling you it will…”

_“Sure… yeah, yeah, I gotta get back to making this cake I saw on pintrest… I’ll talk to you later, man.”_

The can sat back on his haunches and licked his paw which made Lance sigh heavily, “Okay… Hunk, just get out of your head and _talk_ to her. ASAP… got it?” Lance finally successfully picked Red up and walked over to set him outside and shut the door. “ _Got_ it?”

_“I got it…”_ Hunk said, _“I’ll call you tomorrow.”_

Lance watched out of the corner of his eye in disbelief as Red jumped onto the empty planter outside the windowsill and laid down. “I wanna hear when you talk to her. No ifs or buts. Okay?” with that he hung up and then huffed as he set his phone down, looking at the cat, “you really don’t get a hint, huh?” Red just yawned and laid on his back, stretching out in the soil. Lance just sighed, “Oh jeez… don’t do that!” he smacked at the window trying to scare the cat away, “go back to your owner… do you even under stand me? Your Own-Er!” Red blinked at him a few times and yawned once more, shaking his head. His movement caused the little red bell on his collar to ring against the pentagram that had his name and Shiro’s address on the back. Lance let out a huff of air, blowing his bangs out of his face, before marching out to pull the cat out of the planter and dusting him off. He held Red for a moment, before noticing his collar and then making a sound “a pentagram, huh? I guess everyone has their thing. Let’s get you back to Shiro…”

Red let out what sounded to Lance like a sigh, but allowed Lance to carry him down the steps and back up to the door to Shiro’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a lot of fun writing this. It was a lot of back and forth. 
> 
> Sorry its so short. Just thought it would be a good place to end it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and subscribe for updates of the next part! Should be up soon. Possibly a few hours because we are on a roll!


	3. Of Beef Stew and Cat Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has dinner with his new neighbors and gets to learn about who they are.

Adam gave a small sigh as he sat down in his chair after grading all of their papers. He rubbed at his sore neck and hummed softly. Shiro appeared behind him and started to gently work the tension from his fiancée’s shoulders. Adam leaned into the touch with a soft sound of relaxation, “mm… thanks. I definitely needed that.” He glanced up at the open window and let out a soft sigh, “hey… how long has that window been open?”

Shiro blinked a few times and then sighed softly. Adam stood up and glanced around the apartment “where’s Red?”

“I have absolutely no clue… its possible he got out again.” Shiro replied with a hand to the bridge of his nose. A knock sounded from their front door and Shiro glanced at Adam, “I wonder who that could be…”

………….

 

“You proud of yourself, Red?” Lance asked as he looked down at the cat in his arms. The feline in question, went limp and looked up at the brunette human with an almost pitiful meow.

The door in front of Lance opened to reveal Adam with an amused expression on his face. The man chuckled and looked back at Shiro with a sideways smile, “Kashi, someone brought Red back…” a laugh could be heard from inside the house and Shiro appeared over Adam’s shoulder, “Oh! Lance… where did you find him?” Shiro asked.

Lance smiled with a slight eyeroll as he shook his head, “you’ll never believe it, but the little rascal snuck into my house. Is he usually this much of a handful?” the tan brunette held the cat out to Shiro who happily took the squirmy feline from his new neighbor, “that is actually pretty funny. He usually doesn’t warm up to people this quickly.” He said as Red wriggled a bit with an indignant meow, “he must like you…”

Lance put his hands into the pockets of his jeans and chuckled, “I don’t know why… must be my cologne or something… maybe my animal magnetism…” he caught a whiff of the delicious aroma filling the inside of the apartment and decided not to overstay his welcome, “you guys must be getting ready to have dinner. I’ll let you be… have a nice night!” he said and started to turn back toward the stairs.

“Actually… why don’t you join us?” Adam suggested with a small smile, “Shiro made way too much beef stew…” he laughed, “it would be a shame for it to go to waste…”

Lance’s blue eyes widened a little “oh— no I couldn’t…!” he said as he turned back around, “a-are you sure?”

“Of course!” Shiro said with a grin, “we haven’t had company in quite a while.” He chuckled as he and Adam stepped aside to let Lance into their home, “oh… by the way, this is my fiancée, Adam…” Shiro smiled, “Adam, this is Lance, our new neighbor.”

Lance shook Adam’s hand, “its nice to meet you… I assumed you two were together, but, you know what happens when you assume.” He laughed softly.

“The lack of assumption is appreciated… however, I’m surprised you are okay with this, not many people are as…” Adam cleared his throat, “not as understanding…”

Lance chuckled and shook his head, “well… I don’t judge. It would kind of make me a hypocrite since I’m bisexual… so… yeah, of course I’m okay with it.” He shrugged as he leaned against the wall.

“I don’t know if Shiro welcomed you, but… welcome to New York… it’s a big city, but, it’s home.” Adam said with a smile as Lance walked into the apartment and he closed the door behind him.

“Thanks… I’m new to the big city. I was raised in Veradero Cuba, then moved to Florida when I was a teenager. The… smaller part.” He rolled his eyes slightly, “I’m pretty much an open book… and I’m rambling so, enough about me. Have you two always lived here?” the Cuban asked as he mad to sit on the sofa as Shiro had gestured to it.

“Actually… no. I’m from South Carolina.” Adam said as he shook his head, “Takashi and I met when I came here for vacation one year… he literally ran into me while on a morning jog.”

Shiro laughed at that, “as for me, I’ve lived in this flat ever since I graduated and took over the shop for my parents…” he gave Adam a meaningful look, “and to be fair, Adam and I clicked the moment we first locked eyes.” Red snorted and trotted to the couch to jump up next to Lance. “Red, stay out of it…” Shiro said with a snicker.

“Vocal little thing, isn’t he?” Lance asked with a chuckle as he glanced down at the cat next to him, “that’s amazing though… I _love_ hearing about romantic first meetings. Are you two married?”

“No…” Adam said and then caught Shiro’s gaze, “well… not yet, anyway. We _are_ engaged though… have been for two years now.” He settled into his armchair once again and gave a soft chuckle, watching Red give him a look before flopping closer to Lance. He obviously warmed up to the Cuban quickly. Lance just reached down and scratched at the cat’s ears absently. “That’s pretty cool though, I guess you guys were fated to meet then, huh?”

Red purred softly and leaned into the touch, relaxing and even closing his eyes. Shiro grinned at Lance’s words, “yeah… I guess you could say that.” He said with a smile, “I’ll go ahead and get us all dished up.” The white-haired man made his way into the kitchen to do just that, “wine?” he asked.

“It’s a Friday night…” Adam said, “I’ll indulge tonight.”

“Just a little… I don’t wanna get too tipsy with people I just met, n-no offense. Just don’t want to give you two the wrong impression of me or anything.” Lance laughed with a small nod, grateful for them to be so kind to him even though they’d just met him. He ran his fingers over the red collar around Red’s neck and a thought came to him, “Oh… so I have to ask, what’s with the tag on Red’s collar?” he asked, running his finger over the star design on the tag, “this… to be exact.”

Shiro swallowed thickly, “o-oh… uh… we— we’re Wiccan.” He replied with a nervous glance over at Adam. He watched as Lance raised an eyebrow with a small smile, “I’m a little unfamiliar… Wiccan, you said?”

“Yeah… not to be confused with a Satanist…” Adam added with a soft chuckle, the light from the living room catching on the silver pentagram that he had around his own neck. This had happened before. A neighbor had caught onto the fact that Shiro and Adam were witches and threatened to call the authorities. So when Lance tilted his head and spoke again, this time more curious than anything “I still… uh… could you possibly explain it to me? Some things I haven’t really been exposed to. Kind of like… that religion.”

“Oh!” Shiro laughed, “r-right…” he took a breath and looked right at Lance, “first of all… we uh… we believe that we gain strength from the elements and mother earth. All men and women are their own deities… we have a variety of spiritual deities as well, but the one that we look to the most is our mother, the goddess of the moon.” He shrugged as he filled their bowls, “oh… we also practice the craft… white magic.”

The newcomer looked confused for a moment, his face almost purely blank, “um… white magic? The— the moon?”

The other half of the white-haired man gave a sigh and shook his head, “witchcraft… just call it what it is, Takashi…” he said and winced when Lance let out a very nervous sounding laugh. His mother had never taught him about that, so this was completely brand new to him. “W-wow… New York has _everything_ …” he said, “I didn’t even think that… that witchcraft even existed…”

Shiro nodded slowly, “I uh… well, yeah, it does. What do you think my shop is for? I sell herbal stuff, but also elixirs and… well, basically anything you can think of that has to do with the craft.” He said as he set the bowls onto the table with a spoon beside each of them. “Dinner is ready… I’ve got the table set, come join us…”

Lance stood up, rubbing the back of his neck as he weighed his options. On the one hand, he could stay and end up on some sacrificial alter or something, or he could leave and be safe in his new apartment. Witches? Who knew! “Of course… I uh… I might have to leave to get ready for tomorrow, you know… big day. First day of running my own café!”

Red jumped up and hopped off the couch, winding around Lance’s legs as if he were sensing the distress. He then meowed pathetically up at the other human.

“Of course…” Adam said, “we won’t keep you too late…” he offered a small smile as he took his place beside Shiro at the table. He gestured to the other chair at the side of the table across from him and Shiro, “please, sit…”

Lance sat himself at the table and thought for a moment. After at least five minutes of agonizing silence, he blurted out, “do you sacrifice people?”

Poor Shiro had been in the middle of taking a drink of his wine and it went down his wind pipe, causing him to cough for a moment or two. “Um… no.” Adam supplied, “you’re thinking of the old ritualists from the early 1800’s… we’re spiritualists.”

Lance seemed to relax at that and nodded. Right. Spiritualists, “oh good, ‘cause I thought… you know, the _wine_ and the stew—”

“Oh god! No!” Shiro rasped out, finally able to breathe, “we’re just wine enthusiasts… and I make a mean beef stew.” He took a drink and composed himself. Of course Lance would have thought that, it was about the only thing that people thought about witches after all. No harm done.

“Sorry…” Lance said and visibly relaxed, “I… when you hear stuff like… your new neighbors are witches, you only think of the worst possibilities.” The blue-eyed man said, “and the stew is pretty mean… I actually think I heard it insult me a couple times.”

All three men laughed hard at that and Adam wiped a tear from his eye, “I like this kid…” he said as he took a sip of his own wine, “so… you own the coffee shop next door, huh?”

Lance hummed as he took a bit of the actually very delicious stew. Wow, he needed to make a mental note to tell Shiro how great it was. He swallowed and made a sound of affirmation, “yes! I do… I just… really like the smell of coffee and making people’s days better all around! Making someone smile in the morning is the bee’s knees…” he said with yet another nervous chuckle. Lance may have been planning on opening a shop, but it was his father’s idea to send him up north to the big apple. He sounded happy, but his expression said something entirely different. He continued to eat on.

Shiro gave a hum, as if recognizing that Lance was talking his shop up, but didn’t seem like it was something he truly wanted to do, “ah… of course…” he said and then started to eat quietly, deep in thought until Red decided to jump up onto the table, “Red!”

The cat gave an indignant meow as Adam picked him up, “you know you’re not supposed to be on the table, bud…” he said as he set him back down on the floor under the table, receiving another meow from the feline.

Lance just gave a sympathetic frown down at the black fluff ball near his feet, “poor guy is just jealous that he can’t have a seat at the table…” he said as he watched Red lick his paw and ignore everyone for a moment.

“I for one… would much rather not have cat hair in my food.” Adam said with a snicker as Red huffed and then trotted away. Of course, Red probably realized that he would have been able to have a seat at the table had he been a human. The cat moved along the wall and looked up at the handle to the door leading to the shop. He weighed his options and then jumped up to the small end table that had a potted plant on it. So far so good. He pulled the handle to the door and it swung open just enough for him to push though, but he’d also gotten his foot caught in the doily that the plant had been sitting on.

There was a sound of a crash near the shop door and Shiro stood up with an “oh no…” he walked over to the door, finding Red covered in top soil and the little purple flowers that were sitting in the pot on the table, “what on earth is with you today?” he asked softly and picked the cat up, “come on…” he walked back over to the two with the cat who was wet, dirty, and covered in flowers.

Adam raised an eyebrow at him, “looks like someone needs a bath again…”

Red looked at Lance with a look that almost read _‘help me!’_ and meowed. Lance laughed and stood, “I have to head out if I want some sleep before tomorrow… you guys should seriously come visit though.” He looked at Red and shook his paw, “you’re a fun one… he’s very smart for a cat, isn’t he… and I don’t think I’ve ever seen such unique eyes.”

“Yeah… he is. It’s crazy how human he seems sometimes.” Adam replied and then smiled, “anyways, you are welcome here anytime.” He said and looked at Shiro who just laughed softly and started to carry Red toward the bathroom, “thanks for joining us for dinner, I’ll see you tomorrow!” he called from the hallway.

Lance just smiled, “let Shiro know that the stew was delicious…” he looked toward the direction that Shiro had disappeared with Red in his arms, “Maybe let him play outside more… he seems like he has a lot of pent up energy. He then chuckled and started for the door, “thanks again, and it was nice meeting you… good luck with that rascal!” with that, he was out the door and heading back toward his apartment.

Shiro looked at the cat as he started the water, “you really _are_ a handful today… lets get you cleaned up. Red meowed in a tone that almost sounded like he was saying ‘NO!’ and it caused Shiro to laugh. Adam poked his head into the bathroom and snickered, “I’ll get the first aid kit, just in case he tears up your arms again…”

Shiro stuck his tongue out, “not like he will… he’s a good boy, aren’t you Red?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said I might have the third part up tonight. Or rather, this morning HAHA!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, if you want, check out my other works and maybe head on over to my tumblr
> 
> https://fonceink.tumblr.com/


	4. Of Reunions and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets settled into his place and the shop is now open for business.
> 
> A new face appears. Or reappears.

Once Lance had settled in his apartment, he sighed softly. There were still so many boxes to unpack, and he still had to get the shop set up for the next morning. So much to do, and yet so little time.

He went down to the café and got a bucket full of mop water and a mop. The Cuban rolled up his sleeves and started deep cleaning the shop. He cleaned the counters and the tables and even scrubbed the floor until it was shiny and white like it should have been in the first place. With that out of the way, he began to set up the coffee machine and espresso machine as well as unpack all of the supplies he’d ordered to be sent to that specific address. He pulled the blackboard sign from the wall and cleaned it as well, before taking a white piece of chalk and wrote up the menu that he’d designed in his head.

Once that was taken care of, he made sure that the kitchen area was clean and free of bacteria before he put all of the cleaning supplies into a closet in the kitchen. He took a good look around and even changed a couple of light bulbs before finally retreating back up to his apartment.

He slid into his bedroom and closed the door with a soft sigh as he sunk down to the ground. He was exhausted. The blue-eyed man stood up after a moment and made his way over to his bed, stripping down into his boxers on the way, and flopped down onto it. He grabbed the photograph of his family and looked over it for a moment, sighing as he thought about how his father had practically forced him to open up shop in New York City. He just shrugged and shook off the thought before he set the photo back down and laid across his bed.

It was a hard day so far, but he was absolutely sure that somehow, tomorrow was going to be a great day.

…….

 

“Ouch!” Shiro winced as Adam dabbed at the new scratches along his arms with a cotton ball, that he had dipped in peroxide. He glared at Red who was licking the water from his paws and then let out a huff of air. Of course, Shiro didn’t get to bathe a cat without suffering the consequences.

“Cats are genetically made to hate water, you know that right?” Adam said as he tried not to laugh at the way that Shiro was practically staring their cat down. Red obviously didn’t seem to care either way. Shiro brought his narrowed eyed gaze to his fiancée, and practically hissed out, “you bathe him next!”

Adam just laughed and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry baby… did Red give you some boo-boos?” Shiro just rolled his eyes and Adam laughed once more, “I can kiss them and make them better.” With the look that Shiro had shot him, Adam laughed even harder, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Laugh it up, Weiss…” Shiro rolled his eyes and pushed Adam off the couch before he stood up, “I’m going to bed now… gotta open up the shop again tomorrow.” He started for the bedroom when Adam grabbed his hand with a devious look in his eyes, “not without me, you don’t…”

Shiro just smirked and laced their fingers, “well… if you put it that way~” he chuckled and pulled Adam into the bedroom, closing the door behind them as he did so. After all, it was a pain to try and play around when there was a cat able to have access to their room.

The moment that the door was closed, Shiro had Adam pressed against it a tiny ‘oof’ leaving Adam’s lips. He looked at Shiro with a small smile, “you’re vicious today…” he muttered before his lips were covered by Shiro’s in an attempt to shut him up.

………………

 

The cat pawed at the door a few times and then backed up at some of the sounds he heard with a slight shudder. He prowled around the apartment for a moment, chasing a mouse back into its hole and then was distracted by a slight creaking from the door that was haphazardly left open. Red tilted his head and slipped through the crack in the door and into the darkened Magic shop.

He padded around the shop until a bright white bottle on a high shelf caught his attention. The cat tilted his head and jumped up to catch his paws on the edge of the shelf, claws deep into the wood as he tried very hard to pull himself up. The shelf creaked under his weight and then came crashing to the floor with the elixir and Red as well.

Red winced at the pain from the shelf having fallen on him and shook the elixir off of him to his best ability. His entire body hurt and there was a great deal of glass surrounding him. He tried to meow, but nothing came out. The pain got worse, until the poor thing blacked out.

………..

 

Shiro jolted up from the sound of something crashing in the shop below and looked at Adam, “what was that?” he asked.

“That definitely came from downstairs…” Adam said as he slipped out of bed and pulled his robe tightly around his form. “You locked up the shop, right?”

“Of course I did!” Shiro grabbed his robe as well and pulled on a pair of sweats as well, “I’ll check, you grab one of the defense crystals just in case…” He walked out of the room and flipped the lights on, noticing the door to the shop was cracked open, “that damn cat…” he said as she started into the shop. He flipped on a light and heard a soft groan coming from a downed shelf.

Shiro gasped at what he saw as he got closer. It was a very naked dark haired man. He was about to say something when he realized just _who_ it was.

The man shook the glass shards and wetness from his hair and groaned once more, “ow…” hold on a minute, did he just… speak? He looked up and saw Shiro with his mouth wide open and staring at him.

“Keith?”

“Why are you looking at me like I’m some bizarre apparition or something?” Keith asked as he looked around. He was confused for a moment. Everything looked different than he’d remembered.

“I thought… you…” Shiro’s face went completely white as he looked over the man sitting in front of him. Okay maybe not fully a man, he still had the ears and fluffy black tail of a cat, “Hold on… were you— you were Red, weren’t you?”

“Red… oh… yeah, I was.” Keith said and then tilted his head slightly, “uh… what year is it?”

“Its 2018…” Shiro said, “but… A-Adam!? ADAM!!!” he called. The sound of footsteps running down the stairs could be heard before Adam appeared with a look that was just as surprised as Shiro’s. “Shiro what is— is that the all-father!?”

“Its 2018…? No… then that means, I’ve been a cat for _two_ centuries!?” Keith brought a hand to his head and then stood up, wincing as he stepped on a couple larger pieces of the shattered bottle. “I had no idea who I was…”

“Keith… I’m sorry.” Shiro said as he pulled his robe off and draped it over the raven’s shoulders, “I’m so sorry… I wish I would have known, I would have helped you get back to normal when I’d found you!”

Keith tied the robe and bent down to pick up the red collar, stuffing it into his pocket before he was engulfed in a hug from the white-haired man. He sighed and buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder, “look… as lovely as this is, I’d like to get a shower and some clean clothes… and maybe try to look more human…” he said as he looked down at his tail.

“Oh! Right, of course…” Shiro smiled and then looked at Adam, “you weren’t around when Keith was… but yes, he is the all-father.” He said and then pulled away to take Adam’s hand. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice that you could have been… Gods, I’m so stupid…”

“Shiro, stop apologizing. I’m very grateful that it was you who found me last year… I would have been a goner if not. So thank you, brother.” Keith smiled and limped up the stairs with the other two men. First thing’s first, he needed to get the shards of glass out of his poor aching feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Of Coffee and Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's first day as a shop owner
> 
> He meets Keith.

That night was definitely a long night. Keith stepped into the shower and winced slightly at the slight sharp pain that shot through the bottoms of his feet. He was able to wash out the rest of the elixir from his hair and pull the shards from the dark tresses. The witch sighed softly as he shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He’d borrowed some clothes from Adam that managed to fit him just enough that they didn’t look enormous.

He pulled on the sweats that he’d borrowed and a white tank top. He wiped the fog off of the mirror and looked at himself, finally satisfied that the tail and ears that were left over from his transfiguration, were no where to be seen. Keith sighed and made his way into the guest room that Shiro and Adam had obviously set up for him. It wasn’t anything fancy just flowery sheets, white pillow cases on the two pillows, and a red and blue striped comforter.

He pulled the red collar out of the robe he had hung on the door before his shower, and then laid on the bed. He just looked at it for a moment and willed it to change, watching as it slowly morphed into a silver chain with a red pentagram hanging on it. His heart started to ache as he thought of a specific man who’d given his life so that Keith could live. “Leo…” he whispered into the silence of the room.

He rolled off the bed and walked to the window, pushing the flowered curtains to the side so he could look out at the sky. It was a full moon, but he could also see a slight tinge of red on the surface that made him feel very uneasy, “no going outside tonight…” he muttered to himself, “better stay inside where its safe, if there’s blood on the moon…”

…………..

 

Lance woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as he looked around the white walls of his room. He felt something in the air and it caused goosebumps to appear up both arms and made him shiver.

He put a hand to his face, gazing out the window on the side of the bed out at the moon, “Whoa…” he said, opening up the window and slipping out onto the fire escape. He stood and placed his hands on the railing and looked up at the moon, just smiling. “wow…” it was so pretty. It didn’t beat the look of the moon over the ocean, but it had a pretty pink glow to it.

He looked across to the apartment on the other side of the alley and chuckled. At least the neighbors were nice, so it made moving away from home much easier.

………..

 

Through the darkened room where Keith stood, he could make out a figure across the alleyway. He thought as a cat that that specific man bore a striking resemblance to Leandro Serrano, the man who he had loved and who had given his life to save Keith’s own.

He almost wished that he could just reach out and touch him, but then, it had been two hundred years… there was no way that it could have been Leandro. The aching in his heart had returned and he backed away from the window, clutching the ache in his chest.

Keith flopped backward into his bed, deciding that he just needed to let Leo go. That he just needed to move on with his life and get over the fact that Leandro was gone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching under the pillow to grip the sack of dried herbs that would help him sleep.

After all, sleep would definitely do him good.

………..

 

Lance finally tore his eyes away from the moon and glanced across the way toward a specific window. For some reason, he felt a slight pull on his heart as he looked to the dark window. He didn’t understand it. It made him feel funny so he placed a hand on his heart and slipped back into his room, and closed the window.

He slid back under the sheets of his bed and hummed. He was longing for something… more. He shook his head, that something must be sleep. He needed to sleep.

Lance let out a small sigh and then pulled his blue comforter over his body, before he closed his eyes and thought about what lies ahead that following morning.

………..

 

“I don’t know if I ever actually told you my brother’s story…” Shiro said as he sat with his tea as the sun started to pour in through the blinds covering the kitchen window. Adam brought him a cup of tea, already mixed just how he liked it. He sipped it and smiled, “would you like to hear it?”

“I know he was in love with a witch hunter, right?” Adam said as he sat across from Shiro with a small smile, “a witch hunter who gave his life to protect him…”

“That’s true… Keith was in love with a man named Leandro Serrano… it’s a bit of a tragedy if you think about it. Leandro dies, by being hanged for harboring a witch… by his _own_ family. Keith got away until they finally found him. Most witches of that time were all hunted down and hanged in Central Park… but Keith was to be hanged and then his body burned so he wouldn’t be able to come back somehow.” Shiro said and Adam made a face, putting a hand to his neck.

“Yeah… he was hanged… but his body vanished in the blink of an eye. They presumed him to have turned to dust when the rope got tight enough to cut off his airway, but I know the truth…” Shiro smiled, “If any witches at that time had been reading his lips, he was reciting a transfiguration spell. With his dying breath, he’d turned himself into a house cat and disappeared into the night.”

“I guess that makes sense…” Adam said, recalling how Red had transformed into Keith the night prior to this conversation.

“Yeah… no one knew where the cat ran off to and we searched for nearly a century… the fact that I just so happened to be in Salem at the right time and place, has to mean that I was meant to find Keith again…” he sighed, “the way that he was behaving around Lance… and the fact that he chose now of _all_ times to reveal himself… that young man must remind him of Leo.”

Adam finished his tea, “Leo was the hunter right?”

“Right… but Leandro gave his life so that Keith could live. There’s absolutely no way that Lance could be him.” Shiro replied with the shake of his head.

“My ears are burning… someone talking about me?” Keith asked as he groggily walked into the kitchen, “and please tell me that we have coffee somewhere in this house.”

Shiro turned to face him, “we weren’t talking about you.” He said, as if he hadn’t heard Keith’s inquiry as to if there was coffee.

“Shiro…” Adam put a hand to his head and groaned, “I love you, babe… but can you be any more obvious… he was just telling me the story of how the all-father became a cat… surprisingly, it’s a lot different than what I was told as a kid.”

“Keith raised an eyebrow at the two of them and blinked a few times, “uh-huh… okay, well… should I make the coffee or something?”

“We don’t have a coffee maker…” Adam said to which he was sure he heard Keith mutter ‘blasphemy’ under his breath. “But… we are going to head to the coffee shop next door to check it out.” He chuckled, and Keith hummed and shook his head, looking through the cupboards.

“Yup… the place is just opening its doors today… so make sure you’re presentable.” Shiro said with a chuckle.

“Sweats and a tank top aren’t considered presentable.” Adam added as Keith opened his mouth.

Keith just huffed and went to change into some jeans and a tee-shirt. He pulled the blue jeans over his legs and was actually happy to know that they fit without even needing a belt. He then looked at the white shirt in his hands and shrugged, pulling it over his head as well. He then ran a brush through his hair, as memories of how Leandro used to braid it filled his mind. The raven sighed and pulled a pair of the boots that Adam loaned him. They were just slightly too big, but they would have to do.

After he was dressed, he went back into the kitchen where Shiro and Adam were, “Better?”

Shiro nodded, standing to place a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Much… but just keep in mind that this is the twenty-first century… some things are unacceptable, but most are more accepted. Just treat this guy with respect, okay? He just got here and I don’t want to make any bad impressions.”

“What? I’m the most respectful person you’ll ever meet.” Keith said, shaking Shiro’s hand off, “but, I’ll humor you.” He chuckled and stretched, “man… it feels so _good_ to be back!”

The white-haired man grinned and ruffled Keith’s hair, “it’s great to have you back, Keith.”

………….

 

Lance was finishing up with the last minute preparations for the café. He got the coffee machines going and the espresso machine prepped, made sure he had all the right creamers, his blender, and the whipped cream was shaken up and ready to be used. He took a deep breath as butterflies danced around in his stomach.

The brunette looked over at the clock on the wall and took another deep breath. Ten minutes left until the doors opened for the first time. He bounced his leg in anticipation, “its gonna be a good day… this is gonna work, c’mon McClain… you can do this…”

He glanced back up at the clock and waited until there was only a minute or so left, before he walked to the door and flipped the closed sign over so it said ‘open’ instead. He carried out the blackboard that he’d written ‘Grand Opening!’ with a little smiley face, out the door and set it up.

He then went back inside and stood behind the counter, smiling brightly, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. “Here we go!” he said as he watched the first customer of the day walk into the shop. He was about Lance’s height with gray eyes and brown hair that was combed to the side.

The customer looked around for a moment, before he walked to the counter and smiled, “Nice place…” he said, “I’m glad that there’s a shop close to where I work now.”

“Glad to help! What can I get you this fine morning?”

The man thought for a moment as he looked at the menu, “how about a double shot espresso and a regular coffee with vanilla cream?”

“Sure thing!” Lance typed the information into the digital screen on his register, “that’s gonna come out to $6.12…”

The customer paid for his order with a credit card, and Lance went to go make everything.

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, but it was a good feeling. He loved being excited about something for once in his life. The café was definitely everything he’d ever hoped it would be, and it was only the first day!

He heard the bell on the door ring as three men entered. He recognized the first two as Adam and Shiro, but, had no idea who the third man was that was with them. Lance smiled at them, “Hey! Thanks so much for coming… what can I get you guys? On the house…”

Shiro looked at Adam and then Keith, “any idea what you want?” he asked the raven who shrugged “I don’t know how they do coffee nowadays… just get me something sweet please…” he said and made his way to one of the empty tables by the window.

Shiro and Adam approached the counter, “how about two of your blended iced caramel lattes and a regular Frappuccino for that grumpy thing over there… vanilla would be fine.” Shiro said with a warm smile, “much appreciated by the way, you know we’d be willing to pay for them, right?”

Lance grinned, “its no problem at all!” he said and found himself looking over at the dark haired male sitting by the window, “does he live with you? I don’t remember meeting him last night…”

“Oh, Keith? Yeah… that’s my adopted little brother.” Shiro said with a smile, “he just got here late last night.” It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the whole truth either.

“Okay… so the Frap is for him, right?” Lance asked with a small smile as he turned to start making the cold caffeinated drinks. “I’ll have them to your table once I’m done…”

“Sure… take your time…” Shiro said as he and Adam walked over and sat across from Keith, who was looking out the window at people passing by. Not many seemed to be paying much mind to the new café.

……….

 

After a few minutes of Keith staring out the window, and Adam and Shiro making goo-goo eyes at each other, Lance walked over with a tray, placing the beverages on the table one by one, “two blended iced caramel lattes for you two…” he said, setting them on the table, “and a vanilla ice frap for y-“

As he had been preparing to set the cup in front of Keith, a man shoved passed him and the slick plastic cup slipped from his hands and directly into Keith’s lap. Keith gasped at the sudden coldness and looked down at the brown stain that was slowly appearing on the white shirt. “Oh… oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Lance said as he grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser on the table, “Here, let me—”

Keith gave a small growl and grabbed the napkins from Lance, without even looking at him, “you’ve gotta be _fucking_ kidding me!” he hissed out, “I’ve been back for like a day and—” he trailed off as he finally looked up to meet a very familiar pair of blue eyes.

His indigo eyes widened and he almost completely forgot about the ice cold beverage in his lap, “—Leandro…?”

Lance froze and then looked into Keith’s eyes, before he pulled the towel from the pocket on his apron, “I uh… I’m Lance. Sorry about all of this, can I get you another frap?”

Keith frowned slightly as Lance told him his name. Why did he look so much like Leandro? Was his mind playing tricks on him or something? He just shook his head, “I… I need some air.” He said and then stood and abruptly left the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, subscribe if you want, the next part will be up soon!


	6. Of Memories and Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith discovers something about the coffee shop owner next door.

Lance frowned slightly and then looked up as Shiro, who was looking at Adam, smiled at him, “would it be too much to ask for an order to go, for Keith” he asked. Lance shook his head, “no problem… I’ll get that right out.”

The brunette went back behind the counter and remade a frappe, putting it in a styrofoam cup, before taking it over to the table. “here…” he glanced out where he saw Keith sitting on the curb near the café, “you mind if I go see if he’s okay? He looked a bit shaken…”

Atom and Shiro looked at each other and Shiro nodded, “uh… yeah, if you want. Just… my brother is a bit delicate with some things… so just a heads up.”

Lance nodded, picking the to-go cup off the table, “I’ll take this to him then…” he said as he walked outside and over to where Keith was sitting. “um… excuse me… Keith, was it?” he held out the cup, “I got your frappe… I uh… are you alright?”

Keith froze at the voice and nodded slowly, not looking up at Lance. He took the coffee from him and sipped it. It was sweet, but not too sweet. Just the way Keith had preferred his coffee. “I’m sorry… you bear such a striking resemblance to someone I once knew.” He admitted. Of course, he couldn’t be Leandro. Leo died two hundred years ago.

Lance grinned, feeling the same pull on his heart. It was the same as the night before, only, toward Keith. In fact, it startled him just a bit. He just smiled, “well, you _do_ seem kind of familiar to me… ever been to Cuba?”

Keith chuckled, “if I have it was too long ago.” He said, “it’s… very unlikely that you’re the person I was talking about.” Keith shook his head and finally looked up at Lance, his heart skipped a beat, but he shook off the thought. “Thanks for the coffee…” he said as he stood up.

Lance couldn’t help but notice that the stain was gone from Keith’s shirt, and that he was completely dry. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit and then smiled, “hey um… coffee’s on the house… for all eternity!” he laughed and rubbed his cheek, a small, almost heart-shaped birthmark on the back of his right hand between his thumb and his index finger completely visible. “You alright with that, Keith?”

Keith was too busy staring at the birthmark to answer. In fact he was trying to remember where he’d seen it before. Indigo eyes went wide once he realized why it looked so familiar, “I uh… yeah… I-I need to go… uh… go change!” he stuttered nervously, “so… I-I’ll see you around!” he finished, taking off toward Shiro’s apartment. It couldn’t be!

Lance quirked an eyebrow, before standing and walking inside the café. He made his way over to Shiro and Adam. “Uh… I think I may have made things worse. He just… _ran_ off.” Lance said with a frown, “sorry…”

Shiro shook his head as he finished the last of his drink, “don’t worry too much about it, I’ll talk to him.” Shiro said with a warm smile. “Adam, you mind getting us two to-go cups before you head home?”

Adam nodded, “I don’t mind… see you at home.”

……………….

 

Keith made it into the attic of Shiro’s apartment, where he’d remembered leaving a trunk full of his belongings when he was told to run and not look back, by Leo. This was when Victoria, Leandro’s wife, had caught them together. He shook off the memory and uncovered his trunk, the initials K.A.K on the front of it.

Although he was honestly surprised that Shiro had stayed in their family’s shop for so long, he was grateful that Shiro had kept everything they owned in that little attic. Keith looked at the little bottle hanging in the corner of the lid of his trunk, and smiled, happy to see that everything was pretty much still in the condition that he had left it all those years ago.

He sorted through the trunk for a moment, until he found exactly what he was looking for. A photograph of him and Leandro.

The preservation charm did wonders keeping the black and white photographs in pristine condition, as though they were taken yesterday. Though, Keith knew better. He remembered the day that the photographs were taken. Leandro couldn’t stop laughing, and neither of them could keep their hands off each other. Finally, they were _eventually_ able to get a decent photograph of the two of them.

Leandro had an arm sling over Keith shoulders and Keith was smiling, leaning slightly into him.

Keith remember that day like it was yesterday.

……………

 

_“Leo! Quit messing around!” Keith laughed, “my aunt, Akiko, is trying to get a picture of us!” he pushed Leandro's face away for what felt like the hundredth time._

_Leandro laughed and leaned close to him again, “oh come on… don’t you want this to be memorable, Akira?” Keith couldn’t stop laughing as Leandro tried to kiss him again, “just one kiss from my beloved is all I ask…”_

_“Then ask Victoria, not me!” Keith joked, “and stop calling me by my middle name…”_

[ ](http://s1277.photobucket.com/user/Fonce_92/media/Leakira%20messing%20around_zpsxewod3tu.jpg.html)

_His words really had no bite to them, and eventually he gave in, kissing Leandro tenderly._

_Akiko cleared her throat, “if you two are quite finished, I would like to get this photograph…” the old witch chastised._

_The two of them stood in the pose that they were going to use for the photo, Leandro’s arm draped casually over Keith’s shoulders, and Keith’s hand resting in the middle of Leandro’s shoulder blades. They both smiled as Akiko prepared to take the photo, however Leandro started to laugh. “Oh gods… Leo!” Keith put a hand to his face, “I’m sure now of all times is hardly appropriate…”_

_“I sincerely am sorry…” Leandro said and composed himself, “one more time… I won’t laugh, I promise.”_

_Akiko just rolled her eyes and prepared for the next photo._

_They got ready once more, and this time Keith started to laugh, which made his aunt curse a few times in her native language. “Damn you, Leo… it’s contageous…!” he relaxed and gave an apologetic smile toward Akiko, “one last time… just smile… no laughing…” he said, more to himself than anyone._

_He composed himself and lean slightly into Leandro who smiled warmly down at him, before looking at the huge brick that was their camera._

………………

 

Keith let out a sigh as he turn the photo over in his hand, seeing the date, _October 23, 1817_ , written neatly in his aunt Akiko’s handwriting. He chuckled and looked over the photo once more, freezing when he saw Leandro’s right hand draped over his shoulder. There, on his hand between his thumb and index finger, was the very same birthmark that the young man next door had on his right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all!
> 
> Let me say that I have no idea if the whole, 'men using women to cover up that they like other men' thing is true about the 1800's but it is what I have heard. Things about witches and the Wicca religion is all fictional. I am not Wiccan so I would not know all that much about their customs. But This is just fiction and all for fun!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, subscribe if you haven't and I will definitely have the next part up very soon!


	7. Of Secrets and Subtleties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Leo and Lance Connected?

Lance continued about his business and glanced over at the little magic shop to the left of his own café. He couldn’t help but feel… guilty. He braved a smile as he walked over to Adam, “Is there anything else I can get you? I’m sorry that I ruined your morning, I swear I don’t usually spill drinks on people.”

Adam shook his head, “just the same blended ice lattes as before… and I don’t blame you, honestly. I saw that guy push you out of the way.” He finished his cup and hummed, “I don’t think that’s what upset Keith either, if you want me to be entirely truthful. He’s been through a lot in the past so don’t let his jumpy attitude get to you.”

Lance breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, “I’ll get those right out for you.” He said and then turned to take care of some of his other customers, before heading into the back to make the two to-go cups for Adam and Shiro. He made an extra frappe for a certain dark-haired man that he had just met as well.

…………

 

Keith stared at the photo in his hands for a moment longer before it fell from his hands and back into the trunk. He fell backward and gripped his chest where his heart would be. It couldn’t be. There was no way that Lance was Leandro. “No… no I… I read the letters. I visited his grave… he’s gone. So how is this even possible?”

A sigh had him look to the stairway that lead back down to the apartment, “Keith? What’s wrong…?” the white-haired man asked with a frown.

The raven’s breathing was unsteady, and he was just staring at the trunk with tears streaming down his cheeks. The last time he’d seen Keith like this was when he found out that Leandro had been put to death for harboring him. Shiro walked over and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “…wanna talk about it?”

Keith bit his lip to keep from breaking down and slowly made his way to the trunk to pull the photo back out. He then handed it over to Shiro, “I…” he started, feeling as though he had a huge knot in his throat. “It’s him... I just know it.” He said, his breath hitching through a small hiccup, “I… he-… the birthmark. They’re the same…”

Shiro looked at him, “No… that can’t be Leandro.” He said and sighed, “I was there when they publicly executed him…”

“But… how-? Its him… it’s gotta be.”

“No… Keith, that’s… _his_ name…” Shiro gestured toward the direction of the café, “…the barista, is Lance, not Leandro. Listen… there’s absolutely no way—”

“Last name…” Keith said and Shiro gave him a look, “what’s Lance’s last name?” he asked as he stood up.

Shiro thought for a moment and then looked at Keith with a blank expression, “It starts with an ‘M’… that’s all I know. Why?”

Keith just frowned slightly, running a hand through his hair, “I just… I have to know if he’s somehow related to…” he trailed off as he started to climb back down to the hallway. “I need to know…” he mumbled to himself and started to head to the front door, passing Adam as he came in.

Adam turned toward him, holding out a styrofoam cup, “Hey Keith, here’s another frappe from Lance… he says to keep a smile on your face— where are you going?”

“I need to find out something… I’ll be back—”

“No! Don’t let him leave Adam… he’s _delusional_!” Shiro called from the hole at the top of the ladder hanging in the middle of the hallway. Adam looked up at him and then looked at Keith and smiled, “I can’t stop him Shiro… I… I know that look anywhere, he’s in love~”

Keith gave him a grateful look, before grabbing a coat and darting out the door. He rushed down the metal stairway and to the concrete below. He walked to the shop and stopped near the side of it with a sigh, debating if he should go in or not. He could see Lance standing at the counter.

………….

 

Lance tapped at the side of his cheek. The shop had began to slow down after that morning’s rush. It was empty, the last customer having left with a huge smile on their face. The brunette waved as they left and went to go find a broom to clean up what mess was left.

The bell on the door, signaled someone coming in and he looked up as Keith approached him. “Uh… hi…” the raven said, almost nervously.

Lance leaned the broom against the counter and smiled up at him, “hey again… did you want something else? I’ve got desserts too…”

Keith shook his head, “no thank you… I just… I came to thank you for the coffee.” He held up the cup in his hand and smiled, “you make some of the best coffee I have ever had.”

Lance tilted his head with a rather fond look in his eyes. No one had ever paid him a compliment like that before. “Aw… you flatter me too much. It’s no big deal…” he went behind the counter to grab a rag for the tables and counter. “So… are you just visiting your brother?” Lance asked as he set the rag down on the front counter and leaned forward to rest his chin on his fist, with a small wink.

“Actually no… I’ve been gone for a pretty long time, but… I live there.” Keith replied with a chuckle, “It’s a very long story.”

“I’ve got all day for stories that come from faces like yours~” Lance laughed, putting a hand to his stomach at the way that Keith’s face turned bright red, “I’m kidding… sorry…”

Keith cleared his throat and gave a soft chuckle at that, “right… I uh…—” he paused, not quite sure how to ask the question that he’d come there for, “—I’m not exactly used to baristas, that I don’t really know, trying to flirt with me… especially cute ones.” He smirked and finished the frappe that Lance had sent over with Adam. He dropped the styrofoam cup into the trash.

Lance’s face went bright red at that as he picked at some clear tape that was left on the counter top for too long. “Um… well… I uh…” he cleared his through, turning around to hide his burning face. “I’m not used to handsome customers trying to flatter me…”

“Trying, huh?” Keith chuckled, “well… I don’t know much about you, and I need to get back to the emporium. I promised Shiro I’d help clean up a mess that the cat made before he took off…”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Do you even know my name?”

“Lance, right?” Keith asked with a light chuckle. The brunette smiled gratefully, happy that there were no more mistakes with names. “Yeah… Lance McClain, and you’re Keith…?”

“Keith Akira Kogane…” Keith said with a smile, holding his hand out.

Lance shook his hand with a smile, “You look like an Akira… it fits.”

“Just Keith… is fine. By any chance, and this is just a question because of the little mix up we had earlier… but, are you related to any Serranos?”

Lance raised an eyebrow at that and hummed, “um… I mean, yeah? My papá comes from a long line of them… why?”

“I… may have met your doppleganger, and gotten you two confused. So… I sincerely apologize for that.” Keith said with a nervous chuckle. “Its nice to officially meet you, anyhow. I… I gotta— you know, go clean up a glass mess.” He turned and started for the door, stopping and letting out a sigh, “when you get a chance… you should… uh… you should ask your father about a Leandro Serrano…”

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith’s words and blinked a few times, “I know a Leandro Serrano… he’s uh… that’s— or that _was_ … my great, great grandfather… that’s all I know.” He took a step closer to Keith, “how do you know of him?”

Keith just smiled, “if you come by the shop later, I’ll tell you _everything_ you need to know.” He said as he made his way out of the shop, leaving Lance standing there quite confused by the strange encounter. “Al…right?” He raised an eyebrow and shook it off with a shrug, before returning to what he had been doing before. Washing tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cliffhanger, but not as drastic as the previous chapter, I apologize for that. I do like me a good cliffhanger though. 
> 
> Especially when there's drama!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Next part will be up within the next couple of days~


	8. Of Potions and Magic tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns first hand of Keith's Magic

Keith took a deep breath as he walked into ‘Shirogane’s Magic Emporium’ and grabbed the broom so he could sweep up the mess that he had made the night prior. He knew he’d have to remake a few of the elixirs that he’d destroyed, but it was simple potion making, and he could most likely do it without any issues. After all, it was one of the first things he’d learned when studying with the Blade coven after his dad passed away.

As he’d gotten the broom and dustpan, Shiro walked down from the apartment with a disappointed face, “Did you scare him off?” the white-haired man asked.

“Nope… I uh…” Keith let out a breath as he rubbed at the back of his neck, “I did however tell him that I’d explain everything if he came by the shop.” Keith noticed that the shelf was back up and the glass mess was nowhere to be seen.

“ _Everything_ , everything?”

“You know you didn’t have to clean up my mess…” Keith said as if trying to avoid the subject. He made his way to the cupboard in the back that had all of the ingredients he would need for the elixirs.

“ _Keith_ …”

“I need to replace your elixirs…”

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder with a sigh, “are you sure that’s such a good idea?”

“Of course, I’m the one who knocked them down.” Keith was still avoiding the subject at hand.

“You _know_ what I meant… and don’t worry about the potions, Adam and I replaced them all before you even woke up… we _need_ to talk about this.” Shiro had that disappointed dad face that Keith hated so much.

He sighed, “there’s _nothing_ to talk about! Okay!?” He sighed heavily, “besides, we have a shop to run…” he said before Shiro hooked his arm around his neck and started to give him a noogie. The other man laughed loudly and let him go, “that’s right… so you shouldn’t be daydreaming about the boy next door.”

Keith gave a heavy sigh and put a hand to his head with a frown, “you’re going to make me talk about it… aren’t you?”

Shiro just gave him a pointed look and nodded.

“I can’t help it, Shiro… I just… I miss Leo _so_ much.” Keith said with a huff, “if it weren’t for me being… well, _me_ … he— he would have survived…”

Shiro turned toward him again, an unreadable expression. “Keith… do you want to talk about him? You… didn’t exactly ever get the closure you needed.”

“No… I… He’s gone. He has been for _over_ two hundred years… I… I just need to preoccupy myself with some potions… or… just magic in general.” Keith said and began to grab the ingredients to remake the transfiguration elixir and the couple of wish potions. Shiro sighed. Of course, he knew this would happen. This _was_ Keith he was talking to. The very same Keith that was always guarded and shut off from everyone and everything. However… maybe Lance would…— “no… I shouldn’t keep my hopes up…” the man murmured as he went to help a customer.

…………

 

A couple of hours later, the bell on their door rang as it opened to reveal a very disheveled but beaming Lance. His eyes widened as he gazed around the shop, clutching his messenger bag as he walked next to the vials that seemed to be glowing along the shelves near the register.

He spotted Keith standing on his toes to set a large pink glowing bottle on the shelf. It had a tag with a picture of a shooting star on It that read ‘Make a wish!’.

Keith chuckled softly at the bottle and realized why he’d returned to the way he was originally after so long. He’d wished to be able to understand why he had been feeling the way he was. It wasn’t the transfiguration potion he’d been covered with, it was several bottles of wish elixir.

He landed flat on his feet and looked at the display, before turning around and nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Lance standing there. “Gods…” he muttered.

“Keith! I mean—” Lance giggled slightly and then whispered, “Keith, I’m on break…”

Keith calmed down and smiled slightly, “oh… how long is your break?” he asked as he went back to the counter to fill a couple more glass jars with the light blue glowing liquid that matched the same blue that filled the jars near the register. “I’m almost done here…”

“I have about half an hour…” Lance said, “this is the slow part of the day, when almost everyone is at work… so no one will be coming into the shop for a while.” Lance followed him, watching with curious eyes, “what’s that?”

“Luck potion…” Keith said, subconsciously swishing his hand to bring one of the bottles to him. It floated into his hand.

Lance nearly choked, taking a cautious step backward, “wh-what was that!?”

Keith looked at him, motioning a stirring stick to float into his hand as well. He raised an eyebrow as he charmed the stick to mix the potion, “what was _what_?” he asked, completely nonchalantly.

Lance ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head as he then rubbed at his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly and that the mixing bowl was in fact, stirring itself. “Of course… it’s a magic emporium… calm down.” He muttered to himself.

Keith tilted his head slightly, “you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

Lance clutched his bag, staring at Keith for a moment, “n-no… just… surprised at how good you are at that. No strings attached, huh?”

“Not at all…” Keith said with a smile, “I _am_ a part of a family of witches after all… I’m sure Shiro mentioned that little detail.” He chuckled softly and used his magic once more to fill several of the glass jars. He then capped them off and used a flick of his wrist to gently set them on the shelves near the rest. “I did say I’d answer your questions so… as me anything. I’ll answer.”

Lance laughed, “you good at telling jokes? I… I know you’re all witches and all that, but… you cant possibly be doing _real_ magic… right!?” Lance took another step back, “like… what you’re doing, it’s not actually real, is it?”

Keith raised an eyebrow at him, “what do you mean?”

“There’s gotta be some kind of wire system or something… because _that_ can’t possibly be real.”

Keith let out a sigh and flicked his wrist again causing Lance to start to levitate off the round. “I don’t know… you tell me.”

Lance yelped and his blue eyes widened exponentially “w-what the ever-loving _fuck_ is going on!?”

“Just giving you proof…” Keith replied, watching as Lance flailed around for a moment or two. He finally set him down gently and gave a teasing smirk.

Lance put his hand on the counter in front of him to stabilize himself. He shakily put a hand to his head and looked at Keith in disbelief, before giving him a pointed look. “I… my break might be over. I…” he swallowed thickly, “I think I’ve… I gotta go…” he said and stood up on shaky legs.

Keith frowned slightly. He hadn’t meant to scare Lance, only give him a demonstration. He also knew it had only been ten minutes. He wouldn’t stop Lance if he’d freaked him out, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He would force him to understand what he was, though, Leo had taken it a lot different. He shook his head at the intrusive thoughts of years passed. “If you wanna go… I’m not gonna keep you.” He said, pursing his lips slightly.

Lance looked into his indigo eyes and felt a wave of… comfort. “It’s… it’s fine. I’ve just… I’ve never seen anything like that. What was that?” he leaned in, his eyes starting to sparkle with interest, “are you really a… uh… witch? Or like… just a really good magician?”

“I’m really a witch…” Keith said with a soft chuckle. “You don’t have any wires or anything attached to you so…” he sighed, happy that it wasn’t anything like the reaction he got when Leandro found out about him. He’d almost lost him.

…………

 

_“I can’t see you anymore… Akira.” Leandro said, not meeting his eyes. Keith was devastated. After everything they’d been through… after_ everything _… he just couldn’t let Leo go like that. “Because I can do light tricks?” Keith scoffed and Leandro just sighed shaking his head._

_“We can’t be together… I’m engaged to Victoria anyway…”_

_“That’s not why, is it… there’s something else. I can feel it in your aura. I get angry and show my true self after everything we did… I… I gave myself to you Leo!” He almost yelled, but knew that Leandro’s father was in the house. Keith felt his eyes stinging with tears. “Leo… tell me…”_

_“I’m a witcher, Keith…”_

_He suddenly understood. “Leo… we… I can’t lose you. I’ve always been this way… can you… can’t you just look passed it?”_

_Leandro put his head in his hands, “keep it a secret? Akira… I… I’m sworn by oath to—” he gave a frustrated groan. “I’ll look past it… because I… I care about you so much. I wouldn’t have given you everything of me if I didn’t…”_

…………….

 

Lance snorted “ _okay_ … Mr. Witch…” he shook his head, “you know, my papá used to tell me about how witches were evil and satanic… even if they’re… or I guess I _thought_ they were fictional.” He then leaned close, smirking slightly. “But… I secretly thought they were amazing. Tried to dress up as one, one year for Halloween… I got grounded.” He laughed and sat up straight, “my mamá broke me out thought, said it was all just fun and games…”

Keith smiled. Lance must not know about the family business or something. “Your dad hated witches that much, huh?” he asked and then chuckled softly, “not all witches are Satan-worshipers though…” he added and pulled his necklace with the pentagram on it, from his shirt. “See this? How the tip is pointed upward toward the moon?” he chuckled, “if it were upside down… then you would have reason to worry.”

“I dunno…” the brunette shrugged, “you seem to be really good at the art of seduction~” he gave a teasing grin and laughed softly, causing Keith to sputter for a second as he turned bright red, “kidding… I don’t judge people because of that stuff, don’t worry. My papá has absolutely _no_ influence with ideals, even I know that.”

Keith chuckled and nodded, relaxing slightly, “when do you close?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Ah! Lance is here!” Shiro said as he came in carrying a box of plastic tubes, completely unsealed so the contents were visible. He headed to the back to seal and label them.

Lance turned, grinning formerly at Shiro. “Hi, Shiro! Are you having a good day?”

“Good as I'll ever be...” the white-haired man said as he carried the newly labeled bottles and tubes out to the sales floor and placed them with the face and hair products. “Keith... that stir stick is still stirring...” he said.

Keith chuckled waving to stop it. “Whoops…”

Lance walked over to Shiro, glancing at the products. “So...about those..”

“Hmm?” Shiro suddenly realized what Lance was talking about, “Oh! We have one that Adam swears by. Its made with charcoal and ginseng with a hint of spearmint, all organic, no chemicals.” He said, remembering that Lance was supposed to come check some of the face masks out, “here...” he handed over one of the white tubes, “consider it a free sample... as thanks for the coffee.”

Lance beamed, holding it tightly. “Oh don’t even worry about the coffee, on the house for all of you!”

Keith chuckled, "speaking of... you have about five minutes or so until your break is up." He said as he walked over to the two of them.

The brunette rolled his eyes. “I know when I’m not wanted, I guess I’ll leave.” He snickered, winking at Keith. “Bye Shiro! Oh and...See you later, _Akira_ ~”

Keith's heart skipped a beat when Lance had called him that and he had to keep himself in check, remembering that he'd told him his full name.

Lance turned on his heel, walking away and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hyped up on coffee so.... I edited two of our chapters in one day! Wooo!
> 
> PastelGalaxy and me have been hard at work with the rough draft and I kind of just edit and add a bit more detail that I didn't exactly think of until the last moment. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Next part due soon!
> 
> Don't worry, I will eventually reveal a few big things soon!


	9. Of Knowledge and Revelations

Keith realized he was staring at the door that Lance had walked out of a few minutes ago, when Shiro pushed his shoulder. “Keith…” he said, trying to get the other male out of his head.

“Shiro… Leo was his great, great grandfather…” the raven said with a soft sigh and then put a hand to his head, “I know I might be reaching too far, but… I’m thinking it was a soul calling… you know… a switch?” he leaned against the counter with a frown, “I don’t know what else it could be. No one has the same birthmark… not even millennia into the future. Everyone is made unique… and yet, Lance… Lance is _identical_ to Leandro… down to the damn _birthmark_!”

Shiro looked hesitant. “Keith...you know I’m all for you finding love and finding someone that makes you happy but... what about _Lance’s_ personality? You _have_ to admit, there are... significant changes.” Shiro sighed softly, “differences... How are you so sure?”

"I'm... I just _feel_ it... I know— that I told him my full name and everything... but, the way he said 'Akira' just now...” the raven pulled his lip between his teeth for a moment, turning to place his hands on the counter as he shook his head, “only one other person has used my middle name like _that_."

Shiro looked at him, “What if you’re wrong…?”

“I could be… but there’s a definite connection there…”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Keith.

Keith took a deep breath, "Leandro and me… we couldn't get married.” He said and then turned to face Shiro again, a somber look in his indigo eyes, “we couldn’t… so we were soul bonded instead... it was absolute, I had Kolivan preform the ritual…”

“But Leandro— how would you explain the _family_ he had? Was it the siblings? Or did he have another lover? Keith, think about this...”

Keith pushed Shiro away, "I knew about Victoria... I... as much as I hate to admit..." He crossed his arms, not wanting to go into that little part of Leo’s life.

“All I’m saying is that I don’t want you to get hurt like that again... and just because Lance is Bi doesn’t mean that it won’t happen agai—”

Keith growled, "Shiro... please! Enough... I... I just need to know for sure… and then I'll leave him alone. I promise."

Shiro looked at him and then frowned. “Fine, Fine...” he held his hands up with a sigh, “but if he hurts you...don’t think I won’t go and talk some sense into him.”

"You won't. Because I won't let you... no matter what happens, I need you to _promise_ you won't do anything." Keith said, looking pointedly at Shiro, "I'm serious..."

Shiro huffed, murmuring under his breath as he turned to go stock up some more potions.

"You're not going to make promises you can't keep, right? All I'm asking as for you not to interfere..." Keith sighed softly.

“If he hurts you, then I might...not keep a promise. Just...” he gave Keith a long look. “Be reasonable.”

Keith gave a sigh. "Just... don't hurt him. It's not his fault..." he said as he finished stocking the shelves. "If I'm wrong, then… I'll let him live his life as he sees fit... but I have to show him the photos..."

Shiro let out a long sigh. “You’re going to _scare_ him off...I mean...hell, we— no you, almost scared him off with the _magic_! He’s never seen things like this before—”

“Wait… you saw that?” Keith asked, and then put his head in his hands, “Shiro… what do I do?”

“just take it slow, help him process things.” Shiro said with a small nod.

"He asked me how I knew his great, great grandfather... I promised him I'd explain everything." Keith said with a small sigh. "I'm so used to using magic every day and seeing it every day. I didn't even think twice about using it around him..."

“Times are different Keith, we’ve gone in hiding. We can’t...just do that anymore. Especially if the customer has no influence in it at all, you know?”

Keith nodded, "I'm sorry... I'll be more subtle about it..." he said and then looked at the clock, it was nearing sundown. "We still close at six?"

Shiro looked over with a smile. “Yea...maybe you can go and see Leo after closing.” Shiro didn’t notice his own little slip-up, seeming to believe it as well.

Keith blushed, "t-that's not funny Takashi..." he said and then grabbed the broom so he could sweep the shop

Shiro turned “Hm?” He then realized his mistake, “oh! I’m sorry, Lance. You can see _Lance_ after closing.” He smirked, walking out the room with a satisfied look.

Keith sighed heavily, "ass..." he muttered under his breath as he finished up the cleaning and flipped the open sign to closed. He slipped out the door and headed to the coffee shop. It didn't look too busy, so he figured he'd drop in.

……………

 

Lance was resting against the counter, giving himself a moment to breath after the last rush. He slumped down on the counter, smiling to himself. At least it was a success. Ha, take that Papá!

He looked up as Keith walked through the door and made his way over to the counter, "hey... you look beat."

Lance straightened up and cracked his back. “Oh, no I’m fine. Just taking a breather. I’m contemplating taking the cafe into the night.”

"You might need more employees..." Keith said with a soft chuckle, raising an eyebrow at the brunette, "or even a volunteer or two..." he leaned his hip against the counter.

Lance gave him a look. “You volunteering?”

"I mean... I could... but I would also be helping Shiro run the magic shop..." Keith said. He really would have volunteered to work with Lance, but Shiro genuinely needed all the help he could get with the magic emporium.

Lance laughed softly, reaching for the rag that sat in the sanitizer water behind the counter, “then you can’t really do that, huh? It’s fine, anyways, I wouldn’t ask anyone to either work or volunteer. It’s mostly college kids coming in anyways... they don’t have time… and I currently don’t make enough money to pay them.”

"You don't have any friends that would be willing to help out? You can't keep a shop open for more than twelve hours by yourself, you know. It's not healthy." Keith frowned slightly. He hoped Lance didn’t get creeped out by his sudden interest in his wellbeing.

“All my friends are out of state... or country.” Lance chuckled. “That’s what breaks are for. I’ll be fine.”

"If you say so... but if you're just starting out, you should take it slow and get a routine going before you decide to keep the shop open late at night. You know?" He rubbed his neck, "at least for the first week... I can bring some tea that helps rejuvenate the mind and soul if you'd like, too..."

Lance sat down, gazing up at him with an almost fond expression. “That would be nice... maybe I’ll take tonight off.”

Keith offered a warm smile. He seemed to recall how much of a hard worker Leandro was, and how much of a workaholic he became. It was sort of nostalgic. "I can brew some up for you... it'll even help you sleep, if you're having any issues with that."

Lance hummed. “Well... I am but you don’t have to. I have sleeping pills. I probably won’t need them after today, though!”

"Sleeping pills aren't good for you... they can be addictive." Keith said with a small frown, "there are certain herbs that can help you relax and sleep better and you don't even have to ingest them. Like lavender." Keith chuckled softly and then cleared his throat.

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Doctor. I’ll pick up my prescription in the next few hours.”

"And people say I'm grumpy..." he snickered, "hey! I have an idea, why don't you let me show you how great the city is at night?"

Lance jumped at his excitement but stood up and grinned. “Should we go eat dinner somewhere too?” He wiggled his eyebrows before giggling and covering his mouth.

Keith blushed slightly, "I mean... if you want, we can go get something to eat..." he shrugged slightly and then hummed, "I was talking more about downtown Manhattan than anything... you know?"

Lance shrugged as well, leaning over the counter. “I do, what time?”

"What time are you closing?" Keith asked, pushing the front of his hair back.

Lance frowned, thinking. “Whenever customers are gone for at least a couple hours?”

"You should probably set a time and hang a sign indicating your closing time..." Keith said, "like... say six in the morning to eight at night is reasonable...."

Lance thought for a moment. “I uh...was thinking more of six am to midnight. People are really busy and I don’t want to close my doors on them...”

Keith blinked, "would you really want to get up at four or five in the morning after closing a midnight shift? This also includes prep for the morning and cleaning the whole café... so you probably wouldn't be done until almost one or two in the morning..."

Lance gave Keith a grin as an answer turning around the grab his broom. “What can I say? I love people.”

"Okay... when you decide your done for the night, come find me..." Keith said as he tapped his fingers on the counter before turning to leave.

Lance bit his lip, before turning quickly. “Keith!”

Keith jumped slightly at the tone of Lance’s voice, but he turned toward him anyway.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Come at eight, Alright?”

Keith chuckled, waving over his shoulder as he left the shop.

…………..

 

No sooner had he walked out the door did Lance's phone start ringing. The brunette sighed happily, before stumbling as he grabbed his phone, trying to sit nonchalantly at the counter. “Lance McClain! Hello?”

 _"Lance!"_ A familiar female voice said on the other end, _"I got in! We have to celebrate... I convinced Hunk to come with me on a road trip, so... we're heading your way!"_ It was Pidge.

He grinned. “I told you would get in!” Lance said, shifting slightly at the counter, “when are you coming in?! Next week?”

 _"Actually, we have a flight tonight!"_ Lance could practically hear the excitement in her voice. _"So in the morning..."_

Lance grinned. “I can’t wait! I’ll send you the address— oh I wanted to talk to you about... did Hunk?”

 _"O-oh... uh... yeah we talked."_ She gave a nervous giggle, _"I'm guessing you heard about his overly excited kiss..."_

“Yes. Yes I did. And you guys are...”

 _"...Not exactly what I thought he'd say, honestly."_ She sighed, _"he got too excited. I forgave him... but I can't help but feel, I dunno... disappointed?"_ It sounded as though she flopped backward onto her bed or something soft, _"I just know I couldn't get it out of my head... and now, I don't even know_ what _we are. I'm assuming still friends since he agreed to come on the trip with me."_

Lance pulled the phone away and placed his forehead on the table. “Agh… _Hunk_.” He picked up the phone composing himself. “Pidge, trust me...everything will work out in due time, okay?”

 _"Alright... I just..."_ She chuckled, _"I wanted to give you a heads up that we were heading out tonight. I'll try to call you before the flight, but I gotta finish packing my entire trip worth of supplies..."_

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, I’m going with a neighbor to check the town out... so call my phone if you need me. Again, _call_ me if you _need_ me. For _anything_ Pidge, you know you can call me.”

……………….

 

"I... yeah, sure thing Lance. I'll do that." She said, "see you tomorrow." With that, she hung up the phone and instantly buried her face in a pillow and screamed. There was a knock at her door and her brother walked in. "Any particular reason your face is buried in a pillow?" She sat up and sighed. Matt just gave a sympathetic smile.

"Ugh. I'm usually so good at reading the signs and I thought that maybe that kiss meant something... God I'm such a typical female!" She groaned and hid her face in her pillow again.

……………..

 

Lance looked at his phone and frowned, calling his best friend. “You better pick up, I swear to god if you don’t pick up I’m leaving you a very passive aggressive voicemail!”

 _"Hey, man. I was just about to call you."_ The voice on the other end said.

“Oh, you were? I just got off a phone call... you wanna know who I just talked to?”

Hunk gave a sigh, _"do I really wanna know?"_ He asked.

“Yes, Pidge... Hunk you can’t keep her in the dark, buddy..”

 _"I freaked out... okay? I mean... the last person I liked, put me in the friend zone so..."_ he sighed, _"do you have any idea what that's like!?"_

Lance stayed silent for a long minute before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Hunk...think about who you’re talking to. Just… think about it.”

 _"I am... and what if I tell her and she freaks out? Like... I can't_ not _have her in my life, Lance. Pidge is probably my best friend aside from you..."_

Lance let out a sigh. “Hunk she’s... you need to talk to her, she needs you right now. She... told me… well…”

 _"We'll have plenty of time to talk tonight..."_ Hunk said, _"I'm an idiot, right? That's what you're thinking right now..."_

“No, no hunk I’m not! I wouldn’t ever… listen, I probably shouldn’t say this because I’m violating the bro code but she called me saying she wished you both could have... something more between you two.”

 _"Wait... she_ did _?"_ He breathed a sigh of relief. _"I'm getting her something to apologize for what a huge moron I've been. You think she'd like flowers or a stuffed owl better?"_

Lance laughed. “Maybe the stuffed owl and that new Spider-Man game??”

_"You’re right. She hasn't shut up about that game... alright. You'll know how it went in a bit, I'm off to the mall before it closes..."_

The brunette grinned, glad his best friends were finally getting together. “Go get her Hunk...I’ll be here rooting for you!”

_"Thanks man!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you have been waiting forever for the big reveal of how Leo and Lance are connected, and I'm really sorry for that. But I had to make you wait. 
> 
> ITS MAGIC!!!
> 
> Oh and Hunk you adorable oblivious cutie XD
> 
> I'll touch more on that next chapter or so... I'm done writing for today so expect them up within the next week.


	10. Of Walks and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance take a walk

Keith sat on the edge of the fire escape, looking across at the café. He debated shifting into his cat form just to mess with Lance, but in the end just sat there, legs dangling from the ledge of the platform. He could see the inside of the café, and maybe kind of felt like a stalker from where he was just watching Lance.

It wasn’t the most ideal way to wait, but he really didn’t want to have to deal with Shiro asking him twenty questions. Besides, this was his way of relaxing. Way back when, he would sit while his aunt was busy with Shiro’s parents in the shop. There were more buildings back then. He didn’t know what had happened, but, he assumed that maybe they were either demolished or had burned down.

Two hundred years was a lot of time for literally anything to happen. He knew that there could have even been a riot that wound up taking out half the block or even some of the shops being burned down by hunters because this was the magic district. In fact, Lance’s shop used to be owned by shoemakers.

The emporium had been in Shiro’s family for generations. Akiko and Shiro’s mother were best friends, so they worked together. He remembered how peaceful everything was before the great hunt. It was his fault that it happened. No one knew about the witches in town until his little slip up.

The raven shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he watched Lance walk out of the café, to pull the chalk board inside

Lance made a sign for the door that said café was closed for the evening. He wiped his forehead, turning to look at the twilit sky. “Beautiful...”

Keith watched him for a moment, smiling, before he jumped down and landed just below where he was sitting, miraculously not hurting himself.

The blue-eyed man jumped, turning and placing a hand on his chest. “Keith! You scared me! Is it time to go already?”

"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry..." Keith chucked, "I was going to give you time to change out of your uniform first and maybe walk to the convenience store. A soda kind of sounds pretty amazing right now."

Lance laughed. “Here, I’ve got some sodas in my fridge for free, I’ll go change and you can look around if you want! It’s a bit small though.”

"It can't be all that bad, my first place was about like a glorified closet..." he said with a soft laugh, running a hand through his damp hair. Lance threw his apron in Keith’s face and rushed up the fire steps to his apartment. Keith sputtered and then rushed after him, "what the heck was that for?"

“Your mullet is wet!” Lance yelled out, leaving the door open for Keith as he rushed into his room to change.

"It's not a mullet... it's just... overdue for a haircut." He hummed, "not like I'm a wet dog or something like that. Jeez..." he leaned against the railing muttering something under his breath. “Can't a guy shower for the first time in nearly two hundred years without being judged...?”

Lance snorted and leaned up. “You’re funny...and yes. That’s a mullet, Mullet.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Okay, so the personalities were definitely different. But he was so sure that the souls were linked somehow. He just wouldn't be able to tell until he got Lance to agree to letting him read his soul. Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen... he already seemed like he didn’t like him too much.

Lance turned, grabbing some different clothes. “Lighten up a little, I’m only joking.”

Keith crossed his arms, "yeah, yeah..."

After a second of shuffling he returned in a white shirt and navy blue pants. And who could forget the navy blue bomber jacket hanging off his shoulders. “Ready?”

"Yeah..." Keith adjusted his black leather jacket that had belonged to his brother and tried very hard not to stare at the brunette.

He tilted his head, before turning down the collar of Keith’s jacket. “Your uh... collar was up. You looked like Elvis for a bit.”

Keith snickered "ha... thank you, thank you very much~" he joked, doing a small maneuver with his hips, because how could someone live for two centuries and not know who Elvis Presley was? He then laughed softly, "let's go..."

Lance laughed as well, looking almost as if he blushed. He glanced away before Keith could look at his face, walking down the stairs.

Keith followed him down, putting his hands in his pockets. "So... tell me about yourself, neighbor." He started, deciding that maybe he should at least try to get to know the person under his appearance.

Lance’s eyes lit up as he glanced at the dark-haired male, “well, I have a big family, four siblings older than me, and one niece and one nephew...I lived in Cuba with the rest of my family, my meemaw and of course abuelo and three of my aunts, until I was eighteen, moved here through the garrison transport program... and I lived in Florida with my mamá and of course my siblings and my papá... we moved here one at a time cause of cost, I got there last. And I was gonna work with-“ He then froze, eyes glazing over. “The coffee shop there until I saw I had a better chance here. Moved here after some college. How about you? Tell me about yourself… yeah… um... talk.” He winced, looking the other direction.

Keith smiled, "well... is there something you'd like to know?" He asked, looking up at the stars as they started down the sidewalk, side by side.

Lance looked over with a fond look. “Are you...? I wanna know who you are, so let’s see… what was your childhood like?”

Keith thought for a moment, "well... I was raised by witches so... what else is there to say. My dad was a fireman and wasn’t really ever home. He died in a fire... mom disappeared before I was able to walk, and I didn't see her again until I was eighteen… only for her to disappear again. I lived with my aunt since I was fifteen... not much else to say."

Lance slowed his steps the more Keith spoke, face becoming stricken. “That... I’m... I’m sorry about your Dad, and Mom.”

Keith offered a smile, "it's okay. I'm glad I can tell someone..." he said and hummed, "I was about six when my aunt sent me to a coven to start my training with magic... and because it was already in my blood, I was a natural. I also like painting and playing the guitar as well though."

Lance bit his lip and nodded. “I’ve...never seen magic before. Where I’m from it’s just an old fairytale. Is magic an acceptable thing for the world?”

"Well... maybe more acceptable than it was in the 1800's... but I am just so used to using the craft, that I didn't think twice to use it around you. But... normally people chalk it up to illusion and they accept that." Keith hummed, "so... I think the answer to that is a solid maybe."

Lance laughed, nudging the other. “I’ll take a solid maybe, Akira.” Lance stuffed his hands in his pockets. “That’s so cool, I always loved the idea of magic as a kid. Superpowers and things, you know?”

Keith tried not to blush when Lance once again had called him 'Akira' "yeah? Maybe I'll teach you a little bit... just some of the simple stuff, like turning on a light without even being close to the switch."

Lance widened his eyes. “You think so? It’s not just like a... ‘the chosen one’ thing?”

"It's not as easy for those who don't have witches in their ancestry. But it is possible." Keith said, "I mean... if that's something you might like."

Lance leaned into him as people started getting closer. “I mean...yea!!!”

"It's settled then..." Keith smiled, "the days that the shop is closed, you come over and I'll teach you some stuff."

“I’ll have to figure out this week which days would be best, but that’d be fun!”

"Sure... no problem." Keith stopped near the park when he realized something felt off. Something dark and sinister. That was when he saw the flashing red and blue lights across the park. "Shit..."

Lance gave him a look. “Everything alright?”

Keith carefully ventured into the park trying to see what had happened and then he gasped. From what he could tell from far away was that it was a ritual sacrifice. The way the bodies were lined up said it all. "...Fuck... Lance, this was a bad idea, I'll take you to get something to eat and then back to your apartment..."

Lance raised an eyebrow and looked where Keith did before stumbling back and hitting the wall with his back harshly. His head hit the brick as he stumbled. “What-what the fuck?!”

Keith looked at him, "fuck... are you okay?" He asked, violet eyes full of worry.

Lance rubbed the back of his head, glancing at Keith before he sprinted away in a frenzy.

"Lance!" Keith ran after him, "wait, hold on...!" The brunette went in a nearby alley, putting a hand to his heart. He had tried to understand but... his dad was right! They were crazy! He could have been sacrificed! He climbed up some crates, jumping over the fence and rushing to the coffee shop.

Keith had spent two hundred years exploring the city and knew every shortcut known to the average New Yorker. He took another alley and caught up to him, "Lance!" He said, grabbing his arm, "hey... what's the matter?"

Lance ripped his arm away, backing up slowly. “I-I um... g-gotta g-go see my...my friends are c-coming into town and I-I forgot!” He let out a bit of a hysterical laughed. “G-gotta go, K-Keith!”

"Wait... I..." he let his arm drop, "if it's about what you saw at the park... that's not our thing. We're Wiccan, not Pagan... Pagans are Satanists... we aren't." He then sighed and turned around, "there is a difference..." he muttered before stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting for the stairs up to Shiro and Adam's flat.

Lance couldn’t help feel that Keith was lying about something. “I... goodnight, Keith.” He walked up the stair and slipped inside, closing his door. He leaned against the counter, and thought about what he’d seen. This place was crazy!

…………………………………

 

Keith couldn't help but slam the door once he made it up to the flat. He landed against it for a moment, "Shiro!" He called, "we have to have a talk..." Shiro jumped, turning away from his phone. “Oh! Did you’re date with Lance not go well? "N-not exactly... but that's not what I need to talk to you about, have you seen the news yet-?"

"Takashi! You should really come see this..." Adam said from the living room. Shiro stood up, walking over to Adam who was on the computer. “...holy shit..” Adam turned up the volume in the clip he was watching and full screened the live news feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say that maybe the shops are really near Central Park, because I have never been to New York. I also have absolutely no idea what New York in the 1800's looks like, but, everything is fictional anyway haha!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next part which will be coming soon!


	11. Of Rituals and Discovery

_"-Massacre in Central Park late this afternoon. Police have said that the finger prints have been burned off of each victim as well as their tongues removed..." the news reporter gestured to where the bodies were being loaded into separate vehicles, "skeptics say that this is the work of cultists and with us being the middle of October, this reporter thinks that as well."_ He wiped his brow.

Keith took a breath, "a Pagan summoning ritual... what the hell were they summoning to use six people to do it!?"

Shiro frowned gravely. “Did Lance see that? Cause… look at… that.” Keith nodded, "I think he's scared of me now... even though I tried to explain the difference between us and Pegans...."

Shiro yanked Keith’s hand, showing the reporter showing off the image of a middle. “It’s ‘the needed sacrifice’ who does that look like?” Keith's eyes widened, "no... I... I need to warn Lance..." with that he rushed into his room and stripped before shifting into his cat form, grabbing a specific photograph, and then jumped out the window with it clutched in his teeth.

He leapt across to the other platform, slipping slightly, but he managed to make it to the window. He set the photo down and meowed. Causing the brunette to jump from where he’d been sitting on his sofa. He stood up and looked at the cat before he turned and started to walk into the kitchen.

Keith huffed and patted his paws against the screen of the window with a louder meow, his collar hitting the glass a couple times. He picked up the photo and pushed it against the glass with his paw.

Lance groaned, walking over to the window. “What do you want?” He glanced at the photo and his eyes widened. After a moment in silence he shook his head. “I’m going crazy...that’s it.”

Keith tested his voice, "no you're not..." the cat said, even though he was sure that Lance couldn't hear him through the window.

The brunette jumped back, “Yes! Yes, I am— you’re— you’re talking!!!”

"Can I come in?" He asked, moving the photo, "I feel like I owe you an explanation..."

Lance gave him an incredulous look. “Are you— no! I— who are you?! What kind of... am I in an institution or something, and this is when the craziness becomes real?!”

"At least let me talk to you through the screen or something... and no, you're not going crazy, Lance..." Keith sighed and pressed his head against the screen on the other side of the glass. "Please... it's important."

Lance closed his eyes, trying to reason with himself. “Do... are... can you not be a cat?” he ran a hand down his face, “I mean— I know you are but I don’t— I’m not understanding and if your my conscience then maybe you’ll turn and...”

"Let me in first... and then... uh... maybe a pair of sweats or something." Keith looked away, "I just knew you probably didn't want to see the actual _me_ right now."

“Keith I... I don’t... why would you bring me somewhere that has— has _that_!”

"How the fuck was I supposed to know...? I just wanted to give you a tour around the city, not scare the hell out of you..."

Lance opened the door, backing up to the bed. “Sweats are in closet..”

Keith sighed as he trotted inside, pulling the photo onto a table before moving to drag a pair of sweats with him into Lance's bathroom, closing the door behind him so he could shift back. When he came back out, he still had the ears and tail, but it would take time for them to go away as well.

“And, really? You’re going to yell at _me_ after someone just showed me that he could do some magic and then goes on to bring me to a fuckin satanic blood ritual?! I... how can I trust you? I just moved in and now I think either I live next to crazy people or _I’m_ going insane!” He then put his hands out. “I mean...” Lance then looked up at Keith and put a hand to his head, “…augh! Dios mío! You have a fucking tail right now!!!”

"First of all... I'm not yelling." Keith said and sighed, "look... I just... I wanted to get to know you, not freak you out... and now I have to warn you not to go outside by yourself because of the way you look—” he stopped realizing how crazy he sounded. "Shiro could explain this so much better...."

Lance let out a strangled sound in the back of his throat. “Okay… the way that I— _What_?! The way that I look… what do I look like?” He put his hands on his hips and shook his head, “I... this is insane, you really— just give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick you out right now..”

"Here..." Keith picked up the picture and handed it to Lance, "I've been around for a very long time... that's Leandro and I in 1818... I personally knew your great, great grandfather."

Lance gave it a look, before his eyes glazed over. The photo fell from his hand and he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pan and giving it a suited look, before promptly slamming it into his face.

"Hey!" Keith ran to him and took the pan from him, "don't do that, you're gonna hurt yourself..." he said, "look... he was my... my best friend. So, when I saw you… you can understand why I thought you were him, right?"

Lance put his face in his hands, starting to let out small bouts of laughter, sinking down to the ground. “God, don’t punish me like this... moon goddess or whoever, don’t do this...” He laughed hysterically, “I’m going crazy…” he groaned, rubbing his temples.

"You're not crazy... all of this is real. Okay? Look... I didn't want to break it to you like this, but certain circumstances have given me absolutely _no_ other choice..." he pinched the bridge of his nose and let his ears flatten slightly, his tail swishing irritatedly.

“My middle names Leandro...” he said quietly, looking off into space. “It’s fucking Leandro.”

"You were named after him, weren't you?" Keith asked, taking a step back to lean against the side of the counter. The blue-eyed man put his head into his hands.

“My dad’s... obsessed with him. It got really bad when I was born... his last child.”

Keith thought for a moment, "have you ever seen a photo of him before?" He asked, frowning slightly.

The brunette shook his head, his frown becoming more evident as time went on.

Keith sighed softly, "I didn't mean to cause so much chaos... if you feel like you're ready to know more about why you shouldn't go out alone... Shiro could literally explain better than—"

“Get out.” Lance said, standing up and going into the bedroom. He slammed the door shut, turning to white door. “Get out!”

Keith jumped, wanting to say something that made Lance change his mind. But instead,  shifted back to the cat form, wriggling out of Lance's sweats. He left the photo on the table and left, using his magic to lock Lance's door before he shut it and headed back over to the flat.

Lance placed his head on the door, shaking his head. “Who am I?”

……………….

 

Keith came back in through his window, nearly freaking out when he saw both Shiro and Adam in his room. "Holy fuck..." he muttered as he settled on his bed and sighed heavily.

Adam walked forward. “You didn’t say anything to him? Right, please tell us that you didn’t say anything to him.”

"I told him I knew Leandro... that he was my best friend. I warned him to not go out alone... nothing more." Keith curled up, turning so he wasn't facing them. He decided to stay in this form for now, it was kind of his go-to when he wanted to sulk anyway.

Shiro and Adam turned, looking stricken. Shiro reached out a hand “Keith he’s... I don’t think he’s ready for any of this. Listen, Lance is—”

"I get it... I fucked up. Just leave me alone." He mumbled and then sighed heavily. "I was worried about him... and jumped the gun like I _always_ do!"

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at Adam who made his leave. “Keith, that’s no true it’s... you’re in love and... well... you can’t help yourself.”

Keith stayed silent, staring at the wall with another sigh. He messed up. That was his only thought.

Shiro sighed. “Listen, if you’d like, I can explain everything to Lance in a way that he won’t run away screaming... would you allow me to… to do that? You want Lan—” he bit his lip and gazed over, letting out a sigh. “You want Leo to stay, don’t you?”

Keith lifted his head, letting out a very pathetic meow as an answer. Shiro knew damn well that he wanted Leandro back. Adam walked in with a cup of tea, setting it on the night-stand. “When you’re ready... we’ll figure out what to say.”

Keith sighed, "thanks... I'm just going to sleep now..." he said, crawling under the blanket and just staying there.

Shiro patted his head and then stood, walking out with Adam. “He’ll be fine...right?”

Adam sighed, "he's moping... give him time. He can't stay a cat forever, it'll cloud his mind like before."

"Come on... when you took off to study abroad, I did the same thing for two weeks... not exactly as a cat, but I didn't exactly leave the apartment either..." Adam said with a chuckle. "Let's get to bed. Shop's closed on Sundays..."

Shiro nuzzled into his hair, letting out his own soft chuckle. “Mhm...well, lets stay in the bedroom together for a while, hm?”

"You've been quite insatiable lately..." Adam chuckled, but took his hand and led him to the bedroom, closing and locking the door with a low, "I like it~"

…………………

 

Keith lifted his head at the sound of a bed squeaking and groaned, "seriously...?"

…………………

 

Lance gazed at his phone, finger hovering over the call button. He had to find out... “it... this was just a crazy a dream, right?” Lance pressed the call button, putting it on speaker so he could place his hands in his hair. “Cmon Papá...pick up.”

 _"You've reached Jaimie Serrano, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back."_ There was a pause before an automated voice spoke, _"to leave a call back number, press one."_ Then a beep. Lance pressed one frantically, staying silent for a moment. He hadn’t talked to his father in a while. Not since he... that didn’t matter. “Papá?” He winced at how pathetic voice sounded, before he cleared his throat. “I need to talk to you. I... I know what Leandro looks like and... am I...? Please call me back Papá. Please?” He leaned over the phone, repeating the word.

A call started to come through Lance's phone from Hunk. Lance gazed at it and wiped his eyes, answering the call. “H-hello?”

 _"Lance! I just wanted to let you know we made it to the airport... and things went well. She loved the owl..."_ Hunk sounded genuinely happy.

Lance hummed, letting out a breath. “See? I told you it would work...you both Um...gonna be here soon?”

 _"Six am... at least that's our ETA..."_ Hunk said and it sounded like he was moving something heavy as he grunted. _"There... told you it'd fit in the baggage compartment..."_

Lance let out a small chuckle. “Get some sleep before you get here big guy, and tell Pidge not to spend all night on her laptop..”

_"Will do! Oh! That reminds me... Pidge wanted me to ask if you found any hotties to double date with us yet..."_

Lance went silent for a moment, before snapping out of his trance. “Um...I don’t know. Um, Yea. So you’ll be here at eight?”

 _"six... seven at the latest."_ Hunk said _, "oh... and we're about to take off so I'll talk to you later, yeah?"_

“I-um...y-yeah of course. S-see you tomorrow.” Lance put a palm on his forehead. “Buddy do I—” Lance bit his lip and shook his head. “Have a great game plan for us tomorrow.”

 _"I hope so. See you soon!"_ Hunk said, before hanging up the phone. Lance looked at the phone and wiped his eyes, wanting to call his best friends again... to tell them what was wrong. He wiped his eyes, letting out a choked sob. He grabbed his phone, punching in his mamá’s phone number. The last call.

_"Mijo? You're calling awfully late. Is everything okay?"_

His mamá sounded a bit tired. “Mamá? I-I d-didn’t wake you u-up did I?” He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes harshly. “I’m s-sorry..”

 _"It's okay, mijo... qué paso?"_ She asked softly, not liking the way he sounded.

Lance, finally breaking down let a sob. “I-I don’t know who I-I am Mamá... what— what am I?” He asked, begging for an answer. “M-mamí?”

 _"Lance..."_ she sighed softly, _"you're mi  niño... my son. Who else would you be?"_

“Leandro... who is he?”

 _"You know who Leandro is..."_ She said with a small sigh, _"he was your great, great grandfather... what brought this on?"_

Lance rubbed his eyes. “My neighbors they... they said they knew him and there’s a picture of him and he looks like me…“ the brunette sighed. “I think I.. I sound crazy.”

 _"Your neighbor must be really old..."_ Rosa said softly, _"but yes, you are his spitting image... it's the reason your papá gave you Leandro as a middle name..."_

Lance let out a short laugh. “That’s… that’s the funny part, the guy who I’ve been talking to is like in his early twenties... but he insists that... and I think… that maybe… he might be right.”

 _"There are things in this world that are quite unexplainable, mijo... things that your father... su papá... ha intentado tanto para protegerte de esto. He's working now, mijo. But I will have him call you."_ She took a breath muttering something under her breath which sounded like _"Jamie... eres un idiota."_ Before she sighed, _"mijo... do you believe in the stories your abuelo told, about witches...?"_

“Yo-si. Que son malvados y ... que quería protegerme de ellos. ¿Antes de que vinieran y nos robaron de la noche para sus pociones?” Lance let out a sigh, beginning to calm down. Man... where was Veronica when you needed her... “But I never believed him and I didn’t think they’d be that bad...what does it have to do with...well...this?”

 _"I never told any of you... mi mamá... Su abuela, es una bruja. Even your papá doesn't know."_ She said, _"I never had any talent for it... lo máximo que podía hacer era encender una vela desde muy lejos..."_ she laughed and then sighed, "not all witches are evil. Just the dark ones."

Lance looked up at the window, standing and looking at the moon. “...right. But Papá doesn’t believe that... is there anything else— no I’ll... I’ll ask him. Maybe I’ll find out why I got cut from being in the family business, huh, Mamá?” He then sighed. “te quiero mucho, mamá Te llamaré mañana ... gracias. Voy a ir a hablar con los vecinos. Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation could be slightly off because I really do not speak Spanish. Though, I am trying to learn through Duolingo.
> 
> Also Lance's dad Jaimie is pronounced (Hie-mee)
> 
> 1\. Jaimie... you're such a moron  
> 2\. I-yes. They are wicked and... he wanted to protect me from Them. Back then they came and robbed us in the night for their potions  
> 3\. My mother... your grandmother, was a witch  
> 4\. The most I could do was light a candle from far away  
> 5\. I love you very much, mom i'll call you tomorrow... thank You. I'm going to go talk to the neighbors.
> 
> Anyway stay tuned for chapter twelve, its a good one ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul reading -_^

As soon as she said her goodbyes, the McClain in question jumped from the floor, opening his window before rushing down the stairs and pounding on the Witches’ door. “Hello?! It’s Lance!!”

Keith jolted out of his near sleep and shifted back into his human form, or well, mostly human anyway. He hurried to get on pajama pants and a shirt, before rushing to the door and pulling it open. "Lance... is everything okay?" Keith asked, his violet eyes full of concern.

Lance let out a relieved smile. “Hey! Yeah uh—hi! I uh, wanted to say how sorry I was for—” He took in a deep breath. “For earlier. You’re not crazy, I’m not. Um, and you’re probably right about everything! I’m just a bit freaked out and I’m... rambling. So, sorry.”

"You want some jasmine tea?" Keith offered as he stepped aside so Lance could come in, "It's uh... it's really good for stress." He didn't say much else as he walked further into the dim house and tried to will the tail and ears to revert back to normal. Yeah right. He hadn't done the spell in so long, that he might as well be wishing for a miracle.

The brunette walked closer, placing a hand in his shoulder. “Seriously I’m... sorry. My dad’s gonna most likely call tomorrow and I can tell you...” He took a breath, “I can tell you what I know.”

Keith turned to him, "it's okay. I... I honestly am not surprised that you freaked out. I wasn't exactly subtle..."

Lance snorted. “Oh no, you were _very_ subtle.” He told him, sarcasm dripping off his lips.

Keith rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to start some hot water for the tea. "So... what have you found out so far?"

“Well...I know my papá has been lying me, the family... and that my mother knows a little about witches, and that... I might not be someone who I thought I was so... still square one.”

Keith nodded, "I can figure a few more things out, if you let me read your soul." He said, glancing away slightly. "It's not painful or anything, but I have to have the owner of the soul's permission to do it."

Lance raised an eyebrow. Now it wasn’t because he was skeptical or anything but... this was his soul and a neighbor he only knew for— you know what? Fuck it. “Any side effects.” Okay maybe not immediately.

"Not much... just... a mild headache that will go away within the hour." Keith said. He just wanted to find out if he was right and then he could give Lance a little more insight as to who he was. Lance let out a sigh, shoulders hunching. “Can I have the tea first?”

"Of course..." about that moment, the kettle whistled indicating that the water was hot enough. Keith went and made the tea and set a cup in front of Lance, "sugar or honey?"

Lance clasped his hands together. “Honey, please!”

Keith nodded, and went to get the jar of fresh honey from the cabinet, "here..." he said as he set it on the table with a honey dipper to make it a bit easier. "Our family owns a bee farm on the edge of town..." he said, "raw honey is good for ointments and stuff too..."

Lance chuckled, applying the honey to his cup and taking a sip. “You are just full of surprises...” blue eyes sparkled as his shoulders finally relaxed, sighing contently. “Amazing...”

Keith smiled and sipped his own without sweetener. "Fresh herbs make all the difference." He said and glanced away as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Lance quirked an eyebrow. “Was the drink too hot? Your face is burning up.”

"A little... I'm fine." Keith said with a smile, "when you're ready... just let me know." He said and sipped more of his tea.

……………..

 

After a few minutes, Lance set his cup down, straightening up and pushing his hair behind his ears. “I’m ready, no funny stuff, alright?”

"No funny stuff... I promise." Keith said, and held his hands out, "put your hands in mine and let your mind go blank."

Lance placed his hands over Keith’s slowly, relishing in the touch of the warm hands. He closed his eyes, trying to let everything go blank. We’re Keith’s hands naturally _— ‘no...don’t think of that..’_ Lance thought, eyebrows furrowing. _‘Let your mind go blank, nothing about witches, or pagans or how his father had been lying to me my en-TIRE LIFE.’_

"Relax... I can't see your soul unless you are completely relaxed." Keith said, "focus on your breathing and nothing else..."

Lance let out a huff through his nose. _‘You can do this..’_ he started taking regulated breaths, eight seconds in, eight seconds out. eight seconds in.... out.... in....

Keith was starting to see a familiar blue aura, and an equally familiar red string that was connected to his own finger. He tried to stay focused as he started the reading. Lance... no... that wasn’t... well it was part of a name, a nick-name of sorts... Leo took a breath, his fingers stretching out to grip on to Akira’s. “It’s been so long…” he whispered, seeming to still be in his head.

"I don't understand... how is this even possible?" They were Keith’s thoughts, but still loud and clear through the connection.

The blue aura started to shine bright. “Keep searching, I’m not what you’re looking for... It’s not me you want… not me you need, Keith. Don’t stop here... search.”

Keith set his jaw and although he wanted to hold on, he delved a little deeper into Lance's soul, his emotions pouring through as well. Betrayal toward the ones who took Leandro away from him, regret for not being able to save him, his love toward Leo that burned within his very soul. The soul let out a gasp, every part of the soul bursting open, all the pain and suffering, the joy, the fear... the betrayal on both sides... guilt. The most prominent was the soul itself that... was incomplete. But entirely open and vulnerable. Waiting, urging to be understood. Keith gasped at the feeling and went a little deeper. Trying to find out why.

He wasn't reincarnated. So why was he here? The father... a purple aura shown at the memory... the spell... making the child drink the potion to become one from another life time, but for a price. Only on one condition… Keith continued deeper, frowning slightly at what he'd found so far. "Leo... what am I seeing? Why...?" He wasn't sure he'd answer, but then he saw a deep darkness sealed by a reverse pentagram and clenched his teeth. "No... they really are after him..."

Lance’s eyes opened, showing a bright white light. “Keith... I’m here. Akira, my love, speak to me... my poor Akira... I’m here now...” the being leaned closer, turning their hands over. “Listen to the soul, stay with us...” the voices morphed together, the eyes flickering in the light. “His sorrow… is much greater... they’re coming.”

Keith tried so hard not to break the connection. "It's dangerous to dabble in black magic... any good witch hunter would know that." He said, "what's coming, Leandro? Please, I have to know how to protect you- how to protect _Lance_..."

“They’re coming... hunters… the blood— Oh… oh so much blood... betrayal, Akira I’m sorry…Pagans—” suddenly it went silent, the light from Leandro starting to vanish before Lance’s mind went full force against Keith, questions and answers flying at him at the same time. Too much, _too much_ , TOO MUCH—!

Keith broke the connection and pulled his hands away, sweat rolling down his face, eyes wide with terror. His head was tilted so it was looking at the ground and he was panting heavily. A soul _exchange_. That's why Leo was there. A forbidden art that could only be classified as some of the darkest magic.

Lance fell of the chair, scrambling to the wall as the cup of tea and chair crashed on the floor with a sickening thud and the shattering of glass. He placed his palms on the side of his face and hair, muttering things quietly over and over, his eyes not once going back to their normal color. Just the piercing blue glow that shined across the room.

………………

 

Shiro and Adam burst in the room at the sound of the teacup shattering on the tile floor “What the hell was that?!”

Keith looked up, tears in his eyes, "Shiro... I... Leo." He couldn't even form a complete sentence. Shiro grabbed a floral and herb wreath and placed it on Lance's head, willing his soul to no longer be open to the world with a specific incantation.

Lance’s eyes dimmed to their cobalt color, Shiro’s heaving breathing all that was heard through the room. Lance looked at Shiro, before gazing at Keith. Those blue eyes stricken with terror, watering as he let out a shrill sob, leaning over himself as he let out a shriek. Adam ran over, holding his crystal out. “Shiro, go to Keith...let me handl-“ as Lance let out another blood-curling sob, Adam placed his head to his heart, pressing the crystal to his forehead. “Cmon-Cmon…”

Shiro went over to Keith, "what did you do?" He asked, his voice full of concern, "Keith..." he snapped his fingers and made the other look up at him, "I... I read his soul. Or... Leandro's soul."

Shiro eyes widened, if they weren’t already wide enough. “Keith... you... what did you find? What was so bad that...—what did you find?” He placed his hands on his shoulders. “We need to help him, you can tell me... so... what did you find?”

"Someone made a deal with a witch to switch Lance's soul with Leo's... it— it wasn't just any witch... it had to have been a leader." He took a breath and gripped the fabric of his pants, "such darkness... t-they've marked him... that's why they're looking for him."

Lance hiccuped, looking up at Adam. “E…elder?” His form then went limp, eyes shutting promptly after.

………………..

 

Shiro, pulled Keith in for a hug. “Keith you shouldn’t have—” Takashi had to stop himself, this would not help. “You saw that... I’m sorry... here, let’s go to the couch.” He helped him up, going to take him to the couch. Keith sighed, "h-he wanted to know as much as I did... I... I had to find out how I can protect him and I just... I pushed too far. We have to remove the mark, we have to—”

Shiro sat him down. “Calm down Keith, calm down...we don’t have to do anything, nothing is going to happen. Just calm down, can you breathe for me? Just take a long deep breath in for ten, out for seven... okay?”

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting out a shaky one. "I... I was right..." he said and then laid back, covering his eyes with his arm, "and I feel horrible..."

Adam looked over. “Takashi he...he called me Elder..I... it’s him.”

 

Shiro let out a groan. “Keith it’s... it’s the energy. It’s not your fault you just wanted to... to...” Keith put his head in his hands and groaned, sighing heavily. He shook his head, "only a handful of people called you 'Elder' and most of them are dead..." Adam frowned. “And that was before Leo left to go after the hunters... but he came back and…” he stood up. “I’m going to look at the news... I... something is wrong.” Before leaving, he placed Lance next to Keith, to which the other’s head lolled to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're rather fond of cliffhangers if you can't tell.
> 
> Chapter 13 is almost finished being edited!


	13. Of Loss and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tender but sad moment

 “Tell me what else you saw...anything that..could help?” Shiro said with a sigh as he sat beside Keith on the couch.

“I don’t know how to explain it… I saw a man… I think it might have been Lance’s dad. He was giving him a potion. His soul left and Leo’s was pulled in… I… It was a soul swap like we thought it was. But… there was more. I felt all of his pain, Leo’s and Lance’s both. The pain… the regret.” He shook his head, “and… the seal.”

Shiro looked at him, “Seal?”

“There was a wall of black energy with a reverse pentagram sealing it… I don’t… he’s cursed. I can’t do anything to remove it either.”

Shiro put a hand to his head “So, from what you’ve told me… and I could be wrong about this, but... all we need is that man... that’s the only way we can get rid of it...” The white haired mand sighed, “Keith that will be near to impossible...”

"Right..." Keith sighed, "I'd have to ask Lance... but I'm sure he just wants to rest for now." He leaned his head against Lance's and closed his eyes, "I think I'll sleep now...." Shiro patted Keith’s head, putting a blanket over them. “Sleep well, don’t dwell on this too much.”

Lance nuzzled into Keith’s cheek, his body becoming more relaxed. Keith fell asleep almost instantly, the moment his eyes closed.

……………..

When the sun was coming through the window, Keith awoke to find himself laying on the couch with Lance on his chest and their legs tangled loosely together. His ears and tail had finally returned to normal, thank goodness. He blinked a few times and blushed a bit at the position he was in. When did this happen?

Lance scrunched his nose up as the warmth shifted from under him, his grip around the others waist tightening. He yawned, pressing his nose under Keith’s jaw. “Mmf... awake already?” Keith felt his heart beat quicken and swallowed thickly, "morning..." he said, trying not to move too much. He was sure with how Lance was laying on his chest that he could hear his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage.

Lance laughed softly, rubbing his eyes as he did so. “Your heart’s beating really fast, you really do need to take up my offer for those face mask sessions…” he mumbled, clearly still half asleep and not thinking he was talking to Keith.

Keith pulled his arms away, "what does the face mask have to do with my heart beat?"

“It relaxes you as well as makes sure you—” Lance’s eyes shot open and he looked over. “Oh. Oh!! Keith uh— I didn’t… Um…” he pushed himself off Keith, rubbing his arms with a burning, bright red face. “Sorry about that… must’ve accidentally fell asleep there.”

"Who did you think I _was_?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Lance opened his mouth to say something when his phone started to go off. It was just a little after six thirty. Lance gave Keith a long look before gazing down and grabbing his phone quickly. “Uh-sorry I gotta take this!” He turned, answering. “Hello? Lance McClain!”

_"Lance! We're at the NYC Airport!"_ It was Pidge _. "I need your address. We rented a car and booked a hotel, but we still need to know where you live."_

Keith slid off the couch and stretched slightly. "I'm... gonna go make some breakfast..."

Lance jumped. “Oh-uh yea! It’s 333 Paladin Street! Don’t worry, you guys will really feel like you belong. You’ll be here tomorrow right?”

She laughed, _"we're in town."_

"You want an omelet?" Keith asked from the kitchen. Lance widened his eyes. “Oh. Now? Uh...how long?!” He gave a thumbs up to Keith.

_"I told you we're staying for a few weeks, probably more, didn't I"_ she said with a soft laugh, _"jeez, did I wake you up or something?"_

He sighed. “Yea-no I meant...Pidge are you going to be here in a couple hours?”

_"At least an hour..."_ She said, and it sounded like a car starting up, _"make that two, Hunk wants to see the Statue of Liberty..."_

Lance let out a sigh. “Okay...text me when you’re twenty minutes away. Can’t wait!” "Okay! See ya!" She hung up.

Keith continued to cook quietly, making sure not to burn the omelet. "You want cheese?" He asked as he went to cut up more meat.

Lance walked over, placing his phone in his pocket. “Yea, cheese would be nice...do you have any ham?”

"Got ya covered..." he said and flipped the omelet. "And a bit of cheese in yours as well..." he said as he closed it and flipped it as well. Lance grinned, leaning over the counter.

“Just me and you this morning? We could get to know each other… more~” he winked, giggling.

Keith blushed and looked away, plating the omelets and setting one in front of Lance with a fork and a butter knife, "I think I know more about you that I intended..."

Lance rubbed his neck. “We could pretend?”

Keith chuckled, and then sighed, "are you okay? I didn't mean to push you so far."

Lance shrugged. “I mean... that still was pretty far but... it needed to happen, I guess...”

Keith nodded, "do you feel better?" He asked as he moved to sit by Lance, who sat on the stool at the counter.

Lance shrugged, “I have a mild headache... but I just... feel the same. Just… with more knowledge.”

"Did you find out what you needed to know?" He asked, taking a bite of his omelet. He hoped he hadn't crossed a line.

Lance shrugged. “Not... really. I mean, yea I know I’m not... really a person just a doll of someone else... and that my dad has a lot of secrets, but, I… don’t know...sorry. I found out that you—” his face flared up and he looked back at the omelette. “Are a good... witch...”

"Do you believe me now?" Keith asked after a moment, no bite to his voice. He just honestly wanted to know for sure if Lance felt like he could trust him.

Lance nodded. “Well... if Leo could… then I’m sure I can.”

Keith felt his face heat up. "For what is worth, I'm sorry…" he said with a small frown, "and... you still have a personality that makes you... well, you. Regardless of who's soul you have."

“And you’re in love with him and... I’m sorry that he... left you like that. He loves you though, you know that?”

Keith nodded, "and I got my closure… so, I should just let him go." He said, finishing his food and then stood up to take the dishes to the sink.

Lance picked at his food with a fork, avoiding eye contact. “...but he hasn’t gotten over you yet... he misses you and is in love and— he’s disappearing soon…I can feel it. He loves you… and wants you to know that his love was really only for you. It was just the time and circumstances that changed, Akira, I loved you with all my heart and more, I apologize I won’t be able to comfort you in trying times but... I will always love you, and so will La—” he straightened up. “Um… that was him he’s... he’s almost gone. Forever I guess… which is— I’m sorry...”

"Lance... I don't blame you for any of this..." Keith said, turning to him, his eyes wet with tears. It took everything in his power not to kiss him right then and there. Even though, that was what he wanted. He wanted to feel Leandro's lips against his one last time and his hands in his hair like they used to. But it was selfish, so he didn't kiss him. A tear dropped onto the plate as he nodded.

“I-I know... it’s… I’ve never felt this before... he’s... Keith I’m sorry— my great—Leandro… I can’t... I can’t feel him. I’m so… _so_ sorry… I don’t know why he’s leaving now he... it’s good... he’s...I don’t—”

"I loved him more than anything... it's true... I don't expect you to fill his shoes. None of this... is your fault. I... we'll just... go on with our lives a-and..." he trailed off, not sure if he could voice the words. "I... I'll let him go..." he clenched a fist and brought it to his lips, rubbing his thumb over the knuckle of his index finger.

Lance stood up and suddenly hugged Keith. “Shh...it’s gonna be okay... I—...I promise it’ll all be okay. I’ll do anything I can to help my friend out… just… I’m here.”

Keith let his head fall onto Lance's shoulder and practically broke down right then and there, silently, his shoulders shaking. The only way anyone could tell he was crying at all, was the slight hitch of his breathing every so often.

Lance held him tighter, pressing his cheek against his temple. He’d do everything to make this man happy... after all he’d been through, he definitely deserved it. “It’s okay... it’s okay...” he repeated, murmuring soothing words into his hair. Shiro and Adam finally emerged from their beauty sleep and started their morning routine. Like zombies, they made their toast and tea, and hardly noticed the other two in the kitchen.

Keith finally put his arms around the other and burrowed deeply into his shoulder, clenching his eyes shut. Lance led them to the couch, sitting down to make sure Keith was relaxed. “I have to say, this is the weirdest break-up I’ve ever witnessed, huh?” He let out a weak chuckle, rubbing his hands through his hair. “Sorry, trying to help... is there anything you’d like me to do, Keith?”

Keith just curled up, laying with his head in Lance's lap with his legs tucked into the back of the couch, sniffling every once in a while. He'd stopped crying for the most part, only a few tears rolled down his face. "J-just stay..." was all he could say, even though he didn't trust his voice. He stared up at the ceiling fan and then closed his eyes with a shaky breath.

Lance wiped a few of the raven’s tears away, smiling sadly but warmly down at him every once in a while, before going back to watching the window and lightly braiding the others hair. The sensation of someone braiding his hair took him back. Back before the big hunt that robbed him of everything he held dear. A soft tenor hum above him as fingers glided over his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally hurt us to write. I don't like making my boy cry. But I felt he needed to since he really hadn't had a good cry for two centuries.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think and chapter 14 will be up soon.


	14. Of Friends and Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar duo comes to visit. Someone catches feelings.

_The world was peaceful, aside from the sound of a stream nearby and birds. A flower was placed in his hair as dexterous fingers continued to braid. "What would Victoria say about this...?” He had caught himself saying as he conjured up some brightly colored flower made of pure magic and twirled it a bit before he let it disappear. It was such a time that being with another man was considered taboo and most men ended up married to a woman as a cover for their homosexuality._

_Leandro looked down with a smile. “She’d probably scoff and move across town. What’s with all these questions, Akira? You don’t think I think of you any differently… right, my flower?” He placed a red wildflower on his nose, pecking his cheek._

_"I suppose I've been thinking too much lately. How your father would literally burn me at the stake… or have me hanged… if he knew I wasn't just your best friend” Keith chuckled, “and a witch at that!" He gave a laugh as he sat up, causing a wildflower to fall from the crown braid on his head. He picked it up and put it behind Leandro's ear, "you're such a hypocrite, Leo~" he said as he grabbed the man by his suspenders and pulled him into a kiss._

_Leandro laughed loudly, kissing him back with just as much soft passion. He placed his hands in his normal spot, resonating in those long locks. “Your hair’s growing, Lilac, I might have to start braiding it again... I think it would look lovely this time in season.” He purred, pulling Keith closer and rolling into the field of flowers. “You do look lovely all around, although. I… I love you, Akira.” It was the first time that Leo had actually said it, and, little did Keith know... one of the last._

…………………..

 

Keith hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep as he was shaken awake by Shiro, "there he is..." Keith sat up and placed his hand on the braid in his hair. He was alone on the sofa but could hear Lance and Adam talking in the kitchen.

"Takashi makes the absolute best combination for a sleeping sigil. Talk about the best sleep you'll ever have in ages, just keeping the mixed herbs under your pillow really works." Lance’s eyes widened as he grasped the small cloth bag of herbs. “That’s crazy! I have had trouble with sleeping so... I’m excited to try it out. And the face masks that you gave me really are for good luck?”

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Feeling better, lover-boy?”

Keith nodded, "how long was I out?" He asked, stretching as he looked at him with a small frown. "And don't call me that... we're just friends..."

Shiro shrugged. “Sorry, you just looked lovestruck buddy.”

Keith blushed, "shut up..." he said with a half-hearted glare at the white-haired man.

Adam grinned, "I used one of them the day that Takashi proposed to me..." he said with a wink. Lance snorted, gazing at Keith with a fond grin. “Yeah? That… must’ve been wonderful. They really work, huh?”

"You'd better believe it. I hadn't even expected it. And then the next day I got a promotion from a substitute teacher to a full-time English lit teacher." Adam said, "try it out, you know you want to."

Lance rubbed his arm, going back to look at Adam. “I… don’t have that much good luck with anything so... yeah. I’ll... try it out I guess. Thanks.”

Shiro tackled Keith down, starting to give him a noogie. “Aww c’mon! Tell your big brother all about it! And say uncle!”

"Ack! Shiro—! Ah dammit... stop! You're gonna mess up—” he swatted at Shiro's hands, "cut it out! Uncle! I give jeez..."

Shiro smirked, letting up. “ _Oh_ … are you worried his masterpiece is going to get destroyed? Well since you don’t feel anything—” Keith shoved Shiro off the couch, "go to hell, Takashi..." he said in a teasing tone.

Shiro laughed, standing up. “He’s in the kitchen, Adam is trying to let him try everything in the shop. It’s working too.”

Lance was putting another bottle into his bag, smiling. “I can’t believe there’s all this stuff! And all of it works perfectly? That’s so cool!”

Keith smoothed out his hair and made his way into the kitchen, "having fun?" He asked as he slid onto the stool beside Adam.

Adam nodded. “Yea of course-oh uh... yea, hey Keith! Look I was just telling him and Shiro and I’s proposal and how the herbs I used improved the good luck!”

"Of course you were..." Keith rolled his eyes and stretched.

Lance's phone made a tone specifically for his text messages. Lance looked at it and sighed. “I gotta go guys! My friends from out of town are coming in today... I’ll introduce you later, okay? Thanks for everything…"

Keith nodded, "don't have too much fun..." he said with a smirk, "maybe I'll have you braid my hair again later... Shiro messed it up."

Lance’s face blossomed into a pinkish color. “O-of course. I plan on it. Bye guys! Bye...Keith.” He turned around and rubbed a hand on his face, walking out to his home.

Adam and Shiro both had a smirk on their faces as they watched Lance go, eyes landing on Keith’s reaction. Keith just smiled fondly as he watched Lance leave. He blushed slightly and then turned to meet Shiro and Adam's gaze "what the hell are you to gawking at!?"

They jumped and starting walking around as if other things were on their mind, Adam whistling a hurried tune.

Keith ran a hand down his face, "ugh... you two are such dads..." he said, "I'm gonna shower... oh, and you should use a sound proof charm with your walls so thin." He smirked, quite proud of himself.

Adam looked over as Shiro sputtered and just smirked, “Maybe we like the thrill of being caught…” he said, his smirk growing wide as Shiro choked on his tea.

"I fucking swear..." he muttered something under his breath as he walked into the bathroom.

……………….

 

After a while, Lance stood outside his coffee shop, no one visiting because of the slow weekend. His grin widened, ready for the day to begin...and not just because he had on of those good fortune herbs with his tea.

……………….

 

A car parked in the small lot on the other side of the shop and Pidge got out first, stretching her arms above her head. Her hair had grown quite a bit and was pulled into a tight ponytail on the back of her head. Hunk climbed out of the driver's seat and looked at her, "you should show Lance your green armored owl. I think he'd get a kick out of it."

"I left it at the hotel... but we have pictures of it, right?" She leaned into Hunk as they walked toward the shop. "Hey!" Lance waved his arms, sprinting out to hug them both tightly. “Hey!! I’ve missed you guys so much!!” He leaned out to give them a look over. “Wow...a lot has changed!” He noticed that Pidge wasn’t wearing glasses, “finally get contacts?”

“Eh… Matt talked me into it.” Pidge replied.

“Oooh! How do you like the city?!”

"It's a city... bigger that Miami, but it's still a city." Pidge said with a shrug.

"The Statue of Liberty was cool though." Hunk added with a grin before he picked up Lance one of his signature bear hugs. Lance laughed loudly, hugging him tightly as he smushed his face in Hunk’s shoulder. “I missed you guys so much! And now I can show you everything New York _really_ has to offer!”

Hunk set him down, "maybe tomorrow, we just wanna relax and spend some much needed bro time with our Lancey Lance."

Lance wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders. “Well, I have an entire coffee shop to myself so... how about we have something there and then I’ll show you your rooms.”

"We have a hotel..." Pidge said, "booked it for the month..."

“Oh! uh right! Right of course! I... forgot. Haha, silly me!” Lance put a hand through his hair and walked ahead, seeming...different from the last time they saw him.

"You okay buddy?" Hunk asked, being the ever observant of their little group. "You seem a little off your game..."

Lance opened the door for them with a grin. “Mhm!! I’m fine, just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Yesterday was a busy day!”

"That's alright... we completely understand that." Pidge said as she went to push up her glasses that weren't even there. "Ugh... I absolutely hate when I do that."

"It's okay babe you're just used to wearing glasses instead of contacts..." Hunk said and kissed the top of her head as they walked into the shop with Lance. Lance snorted, closing the door behind him. “So... you two finally got the guts to get together. That’s so sweet! My two babies, finally growing up!” He wiped a fake tear, stifling a snicker.

"Well, you know the story so... we'll skip the details for you..." Pidge said, her face completely red. It was more red than any of the other two had seen it, except maybe Hunk who had watched her face go bright red when he brandished the stuffed owl and the Spiderman game.

Lance laughed, sitting behind His counter. “Oh yeah? Will I have to shield my eyes from your love?”

"I guess it's payback for us having to deal with you and Ryan all the time." Pidge said with a small smirk. Lance let out a sharp laugh, a very quick one. He pushed a hand through his hair and nodded. “Yeah... uh... we were a bit much, huh?”

"Yeah, you were... God, talk about PDA..." at that she leaned against Hunk. It was something she'd always done anyway, so not really anything new.

Lance clutched the counter. Ryan...right. “Um...so how do you guys like the city?”

"You asked us that already..." Hunk said with a soft chuckle. Lance hummed, letting out a small laugh. “Uh-huh... just making sure you guys were listening.” He turned, taking a deep breath beforehand and plastering on a huge grin. “I’m so glad you guys are here! Please tell me the hotel you’re staying at isn’t over expensive or disgusting.”

"Don't worry about it... Matt paid for the whole trip." Pidge said, "and he wanted the best for me so..." she shrugged slightly.

“Please, he probably heard Hunk was coming so he wanted to make it the best for _him_.” He smirked, sticking a tongue out at Pidge.

Pidge returned the gesture, earning an eye roll from Hunk, "either way... we're booked for the month. How was your first day of being a café owner?"

Lance put his hand on his hips. “I got a lot of customers… that is above average for a first day so... great! Wish you guys could’ve seen it, it was a hit!”

"Was it everything you'd hoped for?" Hunk asked with a small smile, "I mean, it sounds like a successful day..."

Lance shrugged. “I mean the neighbors were great...but it was a very...informational day. Yea.”

"Informational?" Pidge raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Lance thought for a moment. “Uh... just... figuring out how to run a business, even after the first day. They helped me. So yea. Information.”

"Oh... uh... that's good, I'm glad someone was able to help you with the business aspect of things." Hunk said with a smile, "so... what are your neighbors like?"

Lance grinned. “They’re great, there’s a couple, Adam and Shiro, who are very lovely... Shiro also has a brother named Keith and he’s... really great too. He really— uh… they really help out a lot.”

"So... this brother, is he about your age, long dark hair and pale skin?" Pidge asked, her gaze traveling to the doorway of the shop.

Lance raised an eyebrow, letting out a soft chuckle. “Creepily... exactly like that.” He followed her gaze and then grinned. “Yea! That’s him now!” Keith had changed into a pair of black jeans and a black v-neck that he'd been given by Adam. He had the same boots on that he'd worn the day before.

"Hey... my blasphemous brother doesn't have a coffee maker or coffee..." he said as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "and I don't want anything for free. You have a business to run."

“Alright, two _free_ iced coffees and one _free_ frappuccino coming up.” Lance smirked, walking behind the counter to start making them. “You can’t pay for this Kogane, my treat for the help last night.”

Keith felt his cheeks heat up and just rolled his eyes, "I still think I did more harm than good, but that's just me."

………………….

 

Pidge nudged Hunk and whispered, " _please_ tell me that you're seeing what I'm seeing..."

Hunk’s jaw widened. “No. Freaking. Way...but isn’t he still...”

"No... I'm pretty sure they're over..." she said with a hum, "it's been a little over the months now, I thought you would have been the first pertain he told."

Hunk hummed for a moment. “He said something about getting back together at one point... but who knows... you know how… uh… sensitive he is about his relationships.”

………………

 

Lance let out a loud laugh, contentment evident on his features. “In some ways... it could be debated... but I still think you really helped, I mean... it was hard for you too. But hey, I figured more out about myself so...I think it went better than it could of been, right?” He turned, handing him his frappuccino, with a little heart drawn on the side. “Others are coming up... thank you.” The caramel skinned man’s eyes sparkled as he handed it to him. “Really, thanks.”

Keith sat down and waited for the other two cups. He just smiled to himself at the little heart on his cup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my longer chapters. And 15 might even end up being longer. Splitting the draft into chapters takes a while.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying our story. Its going to be a long one!
> 
> Chapter 15 will be done soon!


	15. Of Fruit Tea and Past experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance asks Keith to basically be a tour guide for him and team Punk

Lance laughed. “So...not a busy day?” He asked as he moved to stand beside Keith and the other two.

"Sunday... Shiro doesn't like to open the shop on Sundays. It makes him feel like a jerk to everyone else's religion. And it gives us all a day off..." Keith smiled warmly. Lance hummed, turning to go get two blended ice cappuccinos. “Very considerate...well...here they are. Stop by whenever you want Akira.”

Keith took the closed containers and one of the fold out drink carriers from the front. "Thanks, Lance... I'll catch ya later, yeah?" He smiled and left the shop.

Lance gave an adoring grin as he left, letting out a small sigh.

…………..

 

Pidge smirked, continuing the hushed whispered conversation between her and Hunk "he keeps saying it was a mutual break up, but Ryan was the one who initiated it right? Plus... Seattle is a long ways away and long distance dating always goes wrong somehow."

Hunk sighed. “Yea... I forgot what for... Lance was gonna move with him to his new apartment, did everything he could to please him... man... I _hope_ it’s over.”

Pidge smirked slightly at Lance, continuing to whisper to Hunk, "you and me both... there's something about this Keith character that I like."

Lance turned to clean off the counter and then look at his two friends. “That was Keith. He’s really great.”

"Oh, I'm _sure_ he is..." Pidge said with a knowing grin.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You...didn’t like him? That was a wonderful great impression!”

Hunk snickered. “Oh yea we _know_ …”

"There's nothing wrong with him." Pidge said with a chuckle, "as long as you _like_ him, it should be fun to get to know him. Right Hunk?"

Hunk just leaned his chin on her shoulder, "oh, absolutely..."

Lance gave them a weird look but shrugged. “Alright...listen if were gonna do fun things today we gotta start out now because I’ve taken the day off work and it’s only my second day open...” He hummed, “we could do so many things! Like Niagara Falls, or Coney Island—”

Hunk hugged Pidge closer as Lance continued to list things along. “How fun do you think it’ll be to mess with him?”

"So much fun..." Pidge grinned widely, "how long do you think it'll take for him to admit he's crushing hard?"

Hunk smirked and turned to her. “Maybe a month… maybe less.”

"I give it two days… a week at most..." Pidge smirked, "especially if we start inviting him on our group outings..."

Hunk laughed out loud and Lance groaned, "are you two even listening?"

"We're listening... you said something about feeding ducks in central park, checking out the Giants stadium, and ice skating, as well as Coney Island and Niagara..." Pidge said with a smirk, "did I leave anything out?"

Lance crossed his arms. “Uh...ice cream?” He smiled, sitting on the edge of the counter. “Just testing you!”

"Don't underestimate my ability to multitask, Lance Leandro McClain..." she said with a grin.

Lance rolled his eyes, pushing her off hunk with a smirk. “Whatever Pidge _Rover_ Holt”

"Oh hush..." she scrambled to keep her balance and Hunk gripped her around her waist to pull her back into his lap, "hey... I was using her as a chinrest..."

Lance rolled his eyes. “Uck...PDA.”

"Right... PDA is _so_ bad..." Pidge rolled her eyes, "and that's Katherine Rover Holt..." she smirked, "Pidge is only a nickname and I know you know that..."

Lance snorted. “Alright, alright...I surrender. Be all lovey dovey. I’ll be here to remind you that you had like a freakout yesterday about all of this. _Both_ of you… and now you’re all cuddly.”

"What can I say? Hunk is a good cuddle buddy..." Pidge laughed and leaned back into his arms to prove a point.

Lance made a throw up sound, rolling his eyes. “Wow... I think I lost my appetite.” He laughed, rolling his eyes.

Hunk flicked a balled-up straw wrapper at him that was on the seat and laughed, "you know what they say, payback is a bitch..."

Lance snorted. “For what?”

"All the PDA you put us through in the past..." Pidge just winked.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, whatever!! I wasn’t _this_ bad!”

Pidge looked at Hunk who laughed, "no... you're right... you were worse."

Lance flicked the side of his head, shaking his own. “Mhm... you got me. So really, what do you think of the neighbors?”

"We've only met the one." Hunk said, "but he seems really nice."

"What do _you_ think of him? Really?" Pidge asked with a smirk.

“Really? Uh... he’s nice enough! And he’s really good at magic... tricks! Yeah… and he’s really smart, that’s also a plus.” Lance shrugged with a dreamy look in his eyes. “Keith’s really helpful too, even went out of his way to make me feel welcome. He’s…awesome.”

Pidge and Hunk shared a look, "you should invite him out with us today... you know, so you don't end up being the third wheel between Hunky and me..." Pidge said with a seemingly innocent smile. "He did say he didn't have to run the shop today, right?"

Lance thought for a moment and then shrugged obliviously. “I could ask him, he could help with all the spots in the city we don’t know... you think I should bring him teabags when I ask? His brother said he’d like to try some!” His eyes sparkled at the idea of the raven coming with. “Guys?”

"I think you should head on over there and ask him _out_ with us." Pidge said in her sneaky way.

Hunk just snorted at the little inside joke.

Lance nodded, about to walk out the door before he sighed. “Oh...I see what you’re getting at. Ha. Ha.”

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting at anything, I just figured it'd be good to have him with us... he is a residential New Yorker right?"

Lance crossed his arms. “Yeah ...but—”

"But nothing. I'd personally like to get to know the guy..." Hunk said with a smile.

Lance gave them a smile. “Okay, great! I’ll go over and ask him!” He grabbed a box of teabags with different flavors and practically sprinted out the door.

Pidge looked at Hunk, "please tell me I'm not the only one who saw how he lost focus while talking about Keith..."

Hunk snorted. “That’s how he talks about garlic knots so... no, you’re not. He is totally gone for this Keith-guy.”

"I'm making it my personal goal to make sure they get together before we head back to Moon Lake..." Pidge said with a grin.

“Our personal goal is to make sure, first of all, they’ll be a good fit with Lance. As crazy as his antics can be, he doesn’t take heartbreak very well… and, he’s had quite a bit. But we’re here now so we can actually investigate.”

She pouted slightly, "fine... I won't meddle with the matchmaking stuff until we know Keith inside and out.” Hunk smirked. “And we’ll get a good read today…”

………………..

 

Keith gave Adam and Shiro their cups, and went to go sit on the small platform of the fire escape, legs dangling over the edge as he drank his vanilla Frappuccino. Lance rushed over, waving at Keith before using one hand to cup his mouth. “Hey! Keith! Down here!”

Keith looked down at him, "hey... what're you doing over here? Don't you have a shop to run?"

“We’re closed due to my friends coming! I was gonna ask actually... well... did you wanna go with me— us? Us. We figured you know New York like a glove.” He grinned brightly, trying to put his show-stopping smile on.

Keith chuckled, "I wouldn't want to intrude..." he said, crossing his arms over the bars and resting his head on them. “You wouldn’t! And anyways, I’d be a third wheel to their lovefest. I’d love to have you. We all would.” He pushed the tea box above his head. “I’ve got those flavored teas as a peace offering!”

"Come up... I'm sure Shiro would be gadfly to see those." Keith said, standing and motioning for Lance to come up the stairs. Lance beamed, sprinting up the stairs to see him. “So... is it a yes?”

"Yeah..." Keith said with a smile as he stood up to take the box from Lance. "Shiro's been complaining about not having enough fruit tea..." he said with a snicker as he pushed the door open. Lance grinned, walking next to him. “Yea? Well you’re lucky I moved in to give you guys these for free.”

Keith laughed softly, "yep... I guess we are."

Shiro looked up, "ooh, what's in the box?" He asked, sitting up from where he was laying across Adam's lap.

Lance lifted the box out of Keith’s hands with a smirk before holding out the box and taking the top off. “Fruit tea! I heard you liked them. Also, cinnamon.”

"Ooh!" Shiro held out his hands, "that sounds great... thank you Lance."

Keith chuckled softly and rubbed at the back of his neck, "so... I'm going with Lance and his friends to show them around the city... I'll be back whenever..."

Shiro held out a phone, "take this... it's my old phone, but Adam and I activated it for you. Maybe Lance can show you how to work it." He winked and Keith just looked at it before putting it into his pocket, "uh... thanks?"

Lance put his hands on his hips. “Yea, I can show him! Thank you, really! Akira, do you need to grab anything before you go?” He smiled innocently at the other, tilted his head slightly.

Keith shook his head, "no... I think I have everything." He said with a smile, "money and all..."

Lance hit his shoulder lightly. “Alright, buster, don’t go crazy.”

Keith looked at him, "relax... if I don't have to spend anything, I wont.”

Adam looked over and put a hand to his mouth, a mischievous grin gracing his features. “You— look. They’re— you see it?” He whispered to Shiro, nudging him.

Shiro looked at Adam, "I'm thinking so, but explain it to me so I can see if I'm right..."

“Their eyes… you can see it.... it’s... you know... _zing_ ~!” He laughed, raising his hands up in a jazz hand gesture. “I haven’t seen that look in Keith’s eyes since Leo.”

"You're right..." Shiro said with a smile, "it's the same gleam that's in all of those old photos too."

Adam turned. “He’s gonna be happy again, at least with someone else...I know it.”

Lance nodded, gazing at Shiro and Adam. “You two alright?”

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears..." Shiro said with a smirk, "talking about what to do once we have the house to ourselves~"

"Ugh... can we just go now? I don't need to relive last night." Keith said as he grabbed Lances hand and pulled him out the door. Lance laughed and waved with his other hand as the door shut behind them.

Adam smirked as well. “Sweet nothings, huh?”

Shiro shrugged, “whatever gets them out of the house faster…”

……………..

 

Lance patted Keith’s arm. “Alright! I think we’re safe…”

Keith laughed and let go of Lance with a slight shudder, "I'm seriously about to put a sound proof charm in their room..." he said as he started down the stairs.

Lance held his palm to his chest and followed him with a dopey grin. “That was...unexpected.”

Keith looked back at Lance, "hmm? What did you say?"

Lance blinked before letting out a higher pitched laugh and turned to look at... a broom. “Nothing just they—” the brunettes face turned red. “What they _said_ was unexpected. That’s all.”

"They were just trying to get us out faster... and it worked..." Keith laughed as he dropped to the pavement from the final step that was just a little higher than the ground.

Lance followed him, jumping as well with a grin. “So... where would a good place to go to first be?”

"What would you like to see first?" Keith asked as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "I did a lot of roaming around when I was Red... so I know this city like the back of my hand."

Lance laughed. “Maybe... a little less central?”

"Right... no problem." Keith rubbed at the back of his neck.

Lance gave him a weird look. “That a problem?”

"No... I just feel bad that you had to see that..." Keith frowned, "Central Park is usually really peaceful..."

The brunette blinked, before shrugging. “It’s— well… don’t feel bad I just... it…” Lance looked up slowly. “Did it remind you of anything?”

Keith nodded "the day before Leo was hanged for hiding the fact that I was a witch... there was a ceremonial sacrifice similar to the one in the park..."

Lance face looked stricken and he clutched his chest, seeming as if something had hurt. “H-he did... wait what?”

"According to everyone else, we were just best friends... no one in his family knew about us or the fact that I was a witch..." Keith sighed, "until Victoria caught us...” He made a gesture with his hands, “I happened to have made light designs with my magic, to… set the mood..." he frowned, "I should have been more careful."

“What— what happened after that?” Lance walked closer, feeling as if a presence was pushing him. “Can... can I know?”

Keith stopped and looked at the shop, "Leo told me to run... get as far away from the city as possible..." he frowned, "I didn't come back until I got the news that his own family had hanged him for hiding me from them..."

Lance puts hand to his mouth, shaking his head. “His own family… but... they wouldn’t…”

"We both knew the risk... he was a witcher— a witch hunter... and I was… a _threat_." Keith furrowed his eyebrows, "it was back in 1818... so it really wasn't uncommon for brothers to hang brothers..."

Lance clenched his eyes shut. “I’m...I’m so… _so_ sorry, Keith.”

Keith shook his head, "it's not your fault..." he said and sighed, "I came back when I heard the news. I was pretty upset… to the point that I burned down Leo’s father’s house…” Keith took a breath, “they found me shortly after and hanged me too..." he put a hand to his neck, "while they were reciting the prayer to damn me to hell... I was reciting an incantation... the only one I could think of at the time... a transfiguration spell." Keith chuckled, "the second that floor gave out under me I was long gone without a trace."

Lance lurched over and hugged him tightly, pulling him close. “I... if anything, I’m glad you made it out. Leo would be too I know it.” He said, “I’m so happy you’re here— that you’re... you didn’t...”

Keith's eyes widened and he smiled, returning the hug, "thanks, Lance..." he pulled back and cleared his throat to try and hide his blush. "I'm sure your friends are waiting..."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Just um...stay by me, okay? After a story like that I...” he cleared his throat, walking ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo... that was fun. 
> 
> Chapter sixteen might be up today or tomorrow, depending how we feel.


	16. Of Walks and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse into the past and Keith catches more feelings

“Need tea. Mhm tea.” Lance said as he made his way into the café.

Keith nodded and walked with him into the shop. Seeing two people cuddled together and whispering softly. He looked at Lance, "I take it those are your friends..." Lance snorted. “Yeah... they just got into a relationship so... cuddle central.”

"I remember that phase..." Keith laughed, as Pidge and Hunk looked up.

"You don't sound like a New Yorker..." Pidge said and Keith just laughed, "I'm from everywhere... did a lot of wandering in my time." He said with a smile, "hi, I'm Keith..." he said as he held his hand out.

"Katie... but I prefer Pidge." Pidge shook his hand. Hunk sat up and pulled Keith into a hug. “I’m Hunk! We’re lance’s honorary best friends.” He pulled away with a grin. “It’s nice to meet you, sorry, I’m a cuddle-bear.”

Lance started making tea in to-go cups. “That’s an understatement. You wanna tell them how you reacted after I told you I liked hugs a lot for the first time?”

Keith chuckled, "I'm kind of curious now... did he make you pass out or something from too tight of a bear hug?"

 Lance gave Hunk a look. “He literally-talk about a broken rib.”

Keith winced, "ouch..." he said, causing Pidge to crack up, "it was hilarious, but at the same time, Hunk felt so bad that he didn't try to hug Lance again until two weeks after he was fully healed..."

Lance walked over and nudged Hunk. “But still, best hugger in the world right here.”

Keith chuckled, "I'd say... I haven't had a hug like this in... decades." He smiled as Hunk pulled away. "So... any specific destination in mind? I was told I'm the tour guide..."

Pidge jumped up and pushed her glasses up. “Central Park!”

Lance winced and put a hand to his face. “Pidge...”

"What? I've always wanted to see it..." Pidge pouted.

Lance sighed. “It’s closed off today… we’ll have to see it another day.”

Keith blinked a few times, "I take it, you two didn't get the chance to see the news... something really gruesome happened yesterday evening... it's a big crime scene."

Lance coughed. “We really don’t want to be there...something about a ceremonial sacrifice.”

Pidge's eyes lit up, "ooh! Really?"

"No, Katie... I think I remember the news story, yeah... umm... let's not." Hunk said, rubbing his neck, "I'd rather not see that..." Pidge glanced over at Hunk and sighed, rubbing his arm. “Fine, but just for you, okay?”

Lance rolled his eyes and let his head fall bag on the wall. “You _are_ that couple.”

Keith put his fist to his lips, trying to bite back a laugh at the three of them, "oh come on... it's not that bad..." he said, crossing his arms behind his head, "how about we go check out the mall downtown? There's a few things to do there... an arcade."

Pidge and Lance looked straight at Keith, yelling in his face. “You tell us _now_ there’s an arcade?!”

Keith blinked a few times, "no one asked..."

Lance gripped Keith’s shoulders. “Arcade is like my...middle name!”

"I guess arcade it is then..." Keith said with a small laugh, his cheeks reddening as Lance practically got in his face.

Lance laughed as well, gazing into the other’s eyes. “Good...”

Pidge looked at them and whispered to Hunk, "if that's not mutual pining, I don't know what is."

Lance let go quickly and rubbed his arm. “Um— tea’s almost done! Well take them with us.” He turned and sighed, putting a hand to his face to hide a love-sick grin.

Hunk snorted. “Yea...it looks like Keith has been in love with him for centuries”. Pidge snorted, "if that was even possible... I'd say the same... can you say ' _zing_ '?"

Keith smiled and turned with a sigh to see the other two watching him. He cleared his throat and straightened up, before smiling softly, "is he always this energetic?"

Hunk smirked and shrugged. “Only when he’s around handsome guys.” Keith blushed at that and went silent.

Pidge snorted. “We’re just kidding, partly. So..” she cleared her throat. “What kind of person are you Keith?”

"Huh?" Keith blinked a few times, "what do you mean? I'm not a criminal or anything if that's what you're getting at."

Hunk waved his hand out. “No! No… we just... we just want to get to know you! Get the… uh... vibe.”

Pidge nodded, walking over. “Yea, vibe, whatever— what’s your personality like? More introverted?”

"I mean... I guess?" Keith blinked and then sat in one of the chairs backwards, his hands resting on the back. Pidge cracked her knuckles, pacing over and putting her face in Keith’s face. “And... your intentions with our best friend?” Her eyebrow quirked up, eyes sparkling defiantly.

Hunk put a hand to his chin. “Pidge...”

Keith's eyes widened, "n-nothing... we're friends, that's all." He said, almost sounding dejected. For a small person, this Pidge person was intimidating.

Pidge raised her glasses with her index finger. “That’s not what I just saw a couple—” Hunk put a hand around her mouth, having moved over to pull the rightfully named ‘gremlin’ back. “Alright! Ha-ha that’s enough! We’re just messing with you!”

Keith blushed a bit, "um... so... anything _else_ you'd like to know?"

Hunk, still holding on to his new girlfriend gave Keith a warm smile. “Actually we just want to tell you, Lance is actually—”

Lance walked back out with the to-go cups to start filling them up with his teapot. “We ready to go guys?” Keith smiled brightly when Lance came back, and Pidge rolled her eyes. She licked Hunk's hand that was still over her mouth. “Uegh! Pidge! That’s gross!” He wiped his hands on her shirt, chasing her outside the shop.

…………………..

 

Lance handed Keith a cup and sighed. “They’re crazy, But they’re the best people you’ll meet. You gonna be okay with me-us today?”

Keith nodded, taking the cup and sipped it. It was the perfect amount of sweet. Just how he liked it. "I think I'll manage..."

Lance snorted. “Lovely.” He patted Keith’s shoulder, hand lingering for a moment before following his friends outside. "You licked me!" Hunk cried in exasperation. Pidge was wrapped up in his arms after being caught, "you covered my mouth!"

Lance put his tea on the ground to practically shove two cups in the faces of the exasperated people. “Guys! Look! Tea!” They let each other go and took the cups, "thanks, buddy..." Hunk said.

Keith just raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. Adorable, was his thought. "Ready?" They turned. “Ready!” it was said in unison. Normally it would be creepy, but they’re faces were all so happy it felt normal.

Keith chuckled at that and then smiled, "alright then... I hope you don't mind a good walk..." he said as he sipped his tea. It was crazy when he thought about it, this was twice now that Lance had gotten his preference for his beverage perfect. He just smiled and led the way.

Hunk and Pidge rushed ahead, leaving Lance and Keith walking by themselves. “So... any other tricks you’ve got up your sleeve?”

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, putting his hands into his pockets as they walked.

Lance shrugged. “I thought I’d get to know you more since we’re, you know,” he made a hand gesture. “Gonna be neighbors. You know? So… like… any other things I should know about you?”

"You pretty much know mostly everything from how I like my tea and coffee... to me being a witch and stuff." He snickered, "what else would you like to know?"

Lance brushed his arm against the others, shrugging. “Hobbies? What do you like to do on the weekend? Normal things like that.”

"Other than make things with my magic?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. He laughed softly, "I used to paint... I haven't for so long I don't even think I can anymore."

Blue eyes widened, and he smirked. “Then our job today is to get you some painting materials!”

Keith blinked, "I... no, that's okay. I'd rather not have to spend anything unless it's an emergency, or for food..."

“Hm... then _I_ have one job today!” He patted Keith’s shoulder, walking briskly in front of him.

Keith sputtered, "no... Lance— you don't have to— urgh..." he caught up to him, "don't buy me anything... I can paint with colors... I mean my magic. It's really no big deal."

Lance smirked. “Nope. We’re doing it my way. And I say we’ll buy you so much canvases and brushes and paints that you’ll be swimming in them!”

Keith put a hand to the bridge of his nose, "I disagree..."

Lance leaned in close. “What? You can’t handle me buying gifts for you? I’m very giving, I’ll have you know!”

Keith blushed slightly, remembering the first paint set he'd received.

……………………..

 

_He was walking, a tan hand over his eyes as Leandro led him along their usual trail. "Where are we going?" Keith asked, hoping he didn't trip or something. He couldn't see anything with his best friend's hands over his eyes._

_A breath of hot air puffed against the others head, a light laugh escaping. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it, Kogane? Just..trust me, Alright?” Leo said, smiling as he continued down the trail._

_"If I fall... I swear to god, Serrano..." Keith huffed in annoyance, "you know I'm not fond of surprises..."_

_“Aw but you love my surprises, even if the last one was a drop into the lake...” he let out a boisterous laugh, stopping suddenly. “Alright, here we are. Just… take it in first...I’m sure you’ll really like it.” He let go, letting Keith take in the unraveling scenery that held a huge basket full of canvas’ of many sizes, brushes that could paint the smallest mouse to the biggest lake, and colors that could whisk someone away. “So?”_

_Keith stared in awe. He couldn't speak. It was everything he could have ever dreamed of. In his excitement, Keith did the unthinkable and grubbed Leo by his suspenders, pulling him into what would be considered a stolen kiss. He of course did not realize his mistake until it was too late. Almost as quickly as it happened, Keith jumped backward and covered his mouth. His eyes went wide, and in his surprise by his own actions, he turned and ran. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed his best friend, a guy no less. That was something that could have been considered as taboo._

_Keith bent over to catch his breath, "fuck.... I... no-" he punched the nearest thing which happened to be a tree, "I can't believe I just did that! Gods... he must hate me now..."_

_Leandro put his arms out, stumbling as he fell to the ground. He covered his mouth, letting out a shaky breath. Leo was just kissed by a man...his best friend and...he had liked it. Even...wanted more._

_He placed a hand to his chest, tilting his head slightly. He...he had to...it was Keith… his Akira. The freckled man grunted, turning to stand and walk into the forest. “Keith I—come back! We... we need to talk, now!” His heart was racing..he had kissed a man and... kissed_ Keith _. And— was he really going to confess? Today?_

_Keith heard him, but didn't say a word. He sighed and bit his lip. He took a breath and started back toward the clearing. They needed to talk. This was it... he was going to lose his best friend, he just knew it._

_Leo saw him and dashed towards him, doing what he only could do at that moment, huh him tightly and dig his nose in the others neck. “Don’t— can we... that kiss was...”_

_Keith held him tighter and hid his face in Leandro's neck. "I'm sorry... I didn't... that was... Gods Leo I'm so sorry." He shook as though he were crying, "please don't hate me..."_

_Leo looked up, placing his hands on his cheeks. “You might hate me after this...” he placed his lips on the other, soft and warm. Keith's eyes widened in complete surprise for a moment, before he gave a relieved sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around Leandro's neck, returning the kiss as his eyes slipped closed._

………………………………

Keith snapped out of it when he realized that Lance was saying something, "huh?" His face was bright red from the memory.

“I was asking what your favorite paint colors were… other than black and white?” Lance said, tilting his face. “You feeling alright? Your face is kind of red.”

"I... just a memory, I'm okay..." he said and took a breath, "I basically just need the primaries... I can mix my own from that." He shook his head, "but, you still shouldn't buy them for me..."

Lance sighed. “C’mon, Keith, I’m welcoming you into my home and this is how you repay me? By not excepting my gifts?”

Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes, "you're not going to take 'no' for an answer, are you?" He laughed softly, "fine... I'll humor you."

Lance beamed, putting his hands together. “Great! I’ll keep an eye out!” Keith laughed and took another big gulp of the tea in his hand, he couldn't stop thinking about his memory. He missed Leandro like mad. Even if some of the little things Lance did reminded him of the man he loved, Lance wasn't him, and he wouldn't use him as a replacement. At least, that wasn’t his intention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been lazy. I'll admit it.
> 
> Chapter 17 is almost done as well. Keep a look out for it.


	17. Of Charms and Competitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a little competition at the arcade.
> 
> Plus an unexpected guest shows up to the cafe

Keith stared at the foam cup of tea as he walked beside Lance, "sorry if I'm a bit spacey today..."

Lance waved a hand out. “Don’t worry… last night was a lot, I wouldn’t expect you to be peppy right now.”

Keith nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. He smiled, "thanks for understanding." He looked ahead where Pidge and Hunk were, "your friends are... interesting..."

Lance crossed his arms and glanced over, seeing them both trying to steal as many pamphlets from an opera house as they could. “Yea...they’re my best friends. And besides you, Adam and Shiro, my only friends for quite a while.”

"I would have assumed that a guy like you would have had more friends than that..." Keith replied, chuckling.

“You’d assume that wouldn’t you…?” He sighed. “It’s fine, I’m a nice person but...not a lot of people understand me.”

Keith frowned, "I would like to understand you... maybe learn more about you. It's been so long and I've had a true friend, you know?"

Lance chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know... I’m an open book, ask me anything, old timer!”

Keith laughed, rolling his eyes at Lance, "old timer, huh? You'll pay for that one..." he smirked, "favorite color, pass time, and favorite food." T

he brunette thought for a moment and laughed. “Turquoise, going to the beach and surfing and swimming with my family or friends or even just alone, and garlic knots.”

"It's a good thing New York is on the coast line then..." he laughed softly, "we'll have to do something like that once it warms up again." He smiled, "and garlic knots, hmm... well, there's a great pizza place just around the corner... I'm not sure if they serve garlic knots, but I'm pretty sure an Italian family owns the place."

Lance looked over, eyes widening before his face turned red and he looked away. “C-cool... thanks! Um... what... what about you?” He asked in a hurried tone.

"Red, I like to dance, believe it or not… and my favorite food..." he thought back to when he first tried Leo's mother's cooking and smiled. "Probably either enchiladas or spaghetti... I don't know which is better."

Lance’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “Both! Both is better! You know, my Mamá has great recipes for both!”

"Leo's mother did too..." he set his jaw and looked down, "I wonder if they're possibly the same recipes..." Lance looked over. “You want to see them?”

"Maybe another time..." he said, not meeting the other's gaze. "I'd rather focus more on the arcade, yeah?"

Lance bit his lip and nodded, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked ahead. Yeah... he understood.

…………………..

 

Hunk looked back and frowned. “Do they seem... awkward to you? More than just crushes? Pidge glanced back, seeing how the two of them seemed to fall into an almost comfortable silence. Or that's what it seemed like to her anyway. "It's like they're long-lost lovers reuniting after centuries..." she joked.

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “You think so? Cause it’s looking like that’s the actual story there...”

"Weird..." She shrugged.

……………………

 

Lance looked over at Keith and pushed some hair behind his ear. “So... what’re you doing the rest of the night?”

"I dunno... I used to just go on a walk around the city..." he gasped when he realized something, "oh no! That old lady is going to wonder if something happened to me..." he said, remembering how as a cat he'd go visit an old woman who lived in another area of the city.

Lance blinked for a moment before giving him a warm smile. “Do you remember where? We could visit her tonight! Or give her another black cat!”

"I can visit her tonight... I just have to... you know, be in my cat form." He laughed, "and that's such a pain to get out of..."

The brunette laughed slightly. “Maybe I can help, I can usually get you out of that pretty quick… at least from the last two times.”

Keith snorted at that. It was true, Lance was most likely one of the main reasons he snapped out of it. And he made him revert, so they could have a chat. He sighed "It just takes time to get fully back to normal, nothing I can't handle..." Keith smiled, "but you're welcome to come with if you'd like..."

Lance gazed ahead and started walking faster a slight hesitation at first. “Then it’s...a date.” He walked ahead, pulling his hood up with a goofy grin.

Keith felt his cheeks heat up, but smiled anyway as they kept walking.

Eventually Pidge and Hunk slowed down enough for them to catch up, "we have no idea where we're going... so... lead the way." Hunk said to Keith who just laughed. As Keith walked ahead, the others behind him turned, Lance stuck close to his best friends, that smile never leaving his face.

Hunk nudged him and gestured to Keith with a knowing smile. He didn't have to say a word, he was sure with how long they'd known each other, that the question was clear. Blue eyes widened and he put a hand to the side of his face, it burning with sudden realization. He groaned and nodded his head once, clenching his eyes shut. Hunk looked at Pidge with a smile, mouthing, "called it."

Keith looked back, "not much further now... we just have to cross here and then you can't miss the huge mall sign..." he said, actually sounding excited.

Pidge gave a small fist pump for both reasons. “Yes! I’m so excited— for...the arcade! I’m… uh… gonna beat you all!” She pushed her glasses up with a sheepish grin.

Lance let out a laugh. “Like you could…”

Keith pressed the button on the street light and waited until the sign across the street changed so they could cross. So many cars were wizzing by, it was a miracle he even survived crossing without being able to reach the button. He noticed Lance was a little red, "you okay? You're kinda red..."

Lance choked a little on his breath and stuttered, to which Hunk patted his back before the Cuban in question could make a fool out of himself. “I think he’s just feelings little hot, right bud?” Lance rubbed at his neck, nodding fervently.

"Should we stop and get you some water?" Keith asked, not noticing how flustered the Cuban seemed. Pidge just smirked, "oh he's most definitely 'thirsty' for _something_..." she said, almost completely nonchalantly. Lance turned and grabbed her by the arm. “Pidge!! I-I’m _fine_! I’m fine! Just— yea you’re hot— I mean me, _I’m_ hot!”

Keith blinked a few times, "I uh... okay?" The light changed for them and he led them across the street, his own cheeks heating up somewhat. What the heck was that about?

Lance glared at Pidge. “Stop...”

"What, I'm only being honest." She said, lacing her fingers with Hunk's as they walked. She smiled brightly. Hunk just looked over at Lance and whispered, "sorry... you know how she gets..."

Lance huffed, rolling his eyes. “Doesn’t give her an excuse for embarrassing me...”

"No... it doesn't. But it's not going to stop her either." Hunk said with a sigh.

Lance looked over. “Is… is it that bad?”

"That you... you _know_?" Hunk asked, "like a certain someone?"

Lance winced. “With my history... yeah. Seems like it would be.”

"Not everyone is like that, you know? And I get the feeling that he just might not mind..." Hunk patted his shoulder.

Lance crossed his arms. “What-what if something does happen and I’m not good enough for… for...that? For _this_. Ryan was... _amazing_ and I—”“ he covered his face and sighed. “The only actually good relationship that was healthy... I... what if I—”

"Lance... you're over thinking again." Hunk said, "take a deep breath, and calm your mind... Ryan Kinkade, is not Keith. Not every potential relationship is the same as those from the past... you deserve happiness, alright? So… what's stopping you?"

Keith glanced back, "not much further..." he said, having clearly not heard anything gong on between Hunk and Lance. Lance gazed back at him and had a crestfallen look on his face, gazing back down. “Cause… he doesn’t want... _me_. I’m not what he wants, just another… version of it.”

"What are you talking about? Do you even notice how he looks at you?" Hunk asked, "have you seen how much he blushes around you? If you're thinking he's straight or whatever, then knock that off. The man is clearly into you."

Lance put a palm to his face and dragged it down. “He... he sees someone else Hunk. He— Keith doesn’t want… _me_.”

Hunk looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't follow, buddy... what do you mean?"

Keith held the door open for the trio, raising an eyebrow at Lance, hoping that he was okay and wasn't having another breakdown. Lance gave Hunk a weird look and gave him a sad grin, turning to the door with a different, almost happy look. “C’mon, let me beat you at some Pac-Man, old-timer.”

Keith laughed, "I'm not much for video games, but I'll try..." he said as he caught up to Lance.

Hunk looked at Pidge, "let's go beat whoever has the high score on Zombie hunter!"

Pidge smirked. “Who ever gets there first can be player one!” "You're on!" Hunk grinned and ran into the arcade.

Lance linked his arms with Keith as they navigated through, pointing at the retro games. “Ooh! Right there!”

Keith stopped at the Pac-Man and looked at Lance, "I'm pretty sure that you are gonna beat me badly..."

Lance looked over with fire in his eyes. “Giving up so easily, Akira?~”

"Not a chance..." Keith smirked as he pulled out some change. "I've seen Shiro play this game and I know how it works... now, let's do this..."

The brunette laughed, letting go of Keith to hold on to one set of the joy sticks. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got!”

Keith did the same and readied the game. He was actually quite good at it, which was surprising considering that Keith had never touched a joystick in his life (no pun intended).

Lance pouted as the screen flashed the game over sign. “Oh whatever! I demand a rematch! That wasn’t fair... I wasn’t expecting it...”

…………………..

 

After about twelve or so rematches, maybe Lance was fibbing a bit. Keith laughed, "maybe we should play something different?" He suggested.

Lance sighed, shrugging. “Whatever mullet, I’ll defeat you in something.”

"I'm sure there's something, but obviously not Pac-Man..." Keith laughed and walked over to the skee ball machine. "What about this?"

Lance looked at it and smirked. “Oh… I dunno, I might have a bad aim...”

"Let's do this..." Keith chuckled, "the one who ends up with the most tickets by the end of today, gets to take the other's tickets... and buy themselves whatever prize they want."

Lance hummed, thinking about it for a moment. “Alright but...” he chuckled, covering his mouth for a moment before taking a deep breath and grinning... what seemed to be sheepishly. “Go easy on me okay?” Little did the raven know... the brunette had a lot more under his sleeve.

Keith grinned, "no promises..." he said as he tossed his first skee ball, hitting 50 points. Lance tilted his head. “Nice! Nice...and the highest is 1000, right?” He said, gullibly.

"Something like that... I’ve only seen this played on old rom-coms… that’s what they’re called right?" Keith tilted his head slightly and watched as Lance picked a skee ball up and tossed in the air, as if weighing it. “Yep that’s what they’re called.” He then put his arm back, before throwing it straight into the 1,000 point mark. “That good for you?” The blue-eyes man turned, eyes glinting triumphantly.

Keith looked at him and smirked as he watched, "I was going easy on you..." he tossed the next ball right into the 1,000 point hole. "Now I won't be..." he may or may not have been using a bit of a luck spell, but it would pay off in the end that he would buy Lance whatever prize he wanted.

Lance hit it in the same hole every time, giving him a look. Keith was fifty points away...if he got just one hundred because of their orders...he would win. “I have no idea how you’re doing this! I’ve got 1000 each time!”

"I'm not doing anything..." Keith said and made Lance miss the next shot to bring himself ahead by another 950 by hitting another 1,000. "Except, maybe distracting you..."

Lance groaned. “This has got to be rigged! How did you win-I have a 100% winning streak!! That’s not-no, ugh!”

"Bragging killed your streak..." Keith snickered and grabbed his tickets, "how are you at shooting hoops?" Lance crossed his arms. “I would say any game that has to deal with a certain target I’m perfect at, but apparently that’s not the case.”

"Oh, come on... so you missed once, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." He chuckled and walked to the hoop shoot, "three pointers... come on, it can't be that bad."

Lance rolled his eyes. “Fine, but don’t be sad when I cream you.” He picked up a basket, throwing the first one out with scary accuracy.

Keith did the same, not even looking away from Lance, "what was that?" He asked and smirked, "you can't beat me at sports, Lance..."

Lance pushed him away to throw him off and threw another one, grabbing one of Keith’s basket balls. “Watch me slow-poke!”

Keith threw another with one hand that swished through the hoop. "Yawn..." he did it one more time.

Lance glared at him and did the same with his hand, eyes never leaving Keith as it swished through the hoop. “Gotta pull some other trick up your sleeve if you’re going to beat me!” Unbeknownst to Lance… how right he was.

Keith did the same thing again, leaning toward Lance, "don't miss..." he said with a smirk, throwing two more, one after the other. Both sinking perfectly. Lance eyes sparked purple from the magic for a second and he missed his ball. “No-what the heck?! I-I did _not_ just miss that!”

"One shot left... if I miss you win, but if not..." Keith laughed, "then we can move on to another game, your pick." He tossed the ball a couple times and then aimed and... swish.

Lance groaned loudly, pushing Keith to the side as he walked along. “Whatever! You won okay?! Fair and square…”

"You giving up?" Keith asked as he grabbed the tickets from both machines, "come on... you're not mad at me, are you?"

Lance turned for a moment before snatching the tickets out of his hands and laughing loudly. “A McClain never gives up!” He shouted, rushing away with the other’s tickets. Keith laughed as he chased him, "hey! That's cheating!" He cried out, "you can't do that!"

Lance giggled, covering his mouth as he ran, before he collided with someone. “Oh so— oof!“ he looked up at the huge... guy he’d just ran into. “Um… Hey! Sorry about that.” He patted his chest and took a backstep, hoping to whatever deity that could have a chance to be out there he wasn’t about to be snapped in half.

The man looked down at the much smaller man and raised an eyebrow when a raven-haired man appeared at his side. "Antok?"

His gaze softened at the familiar voice that had just raised further questions. "Keith?"

Lance turned and backed behind them, raising an eyebrow.

Antok put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, looking down. “My you’ve… you haven’t aged a bit... neither has Leandro.” He chuckled, waving at Lance as the other went to protest. “I know, Leo, got it.” He chuckled, gazing back to Keith. “How... are you here?”

Keith bit his lip, "you don't remember the hunt, do you?" He asked, looking at the huge man, "that's not Leandro... I'll explain everything, but not here... meet me at Shirogane's Magic Emporium tomorrow morning. Shiro and I will explain everything..." Antok squeezes Keith’s shoulder reassuringly. “Of course... it was... nice to see you. You haven’t given up on...” Keith looked at him and shook his head, "not now... we'll talk later." He said and then turned to Lance with a small smile.

Lance gave Keith a weird look. “Um... who was that?”

"One of my old mentors from the coven I was in..." Keith said with a small frown, "he taught me nearly everything I know."

Lance put a hand on his arm, tilting his head. “Are you alright?”

"I'm fine..." Keith said, taking the tickets from Lance with a smirk, before running off. The brunette rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, rushing after him. “You— cheater!”

"How am I cheating? You took off with the tickets first!" He laughed hard. Lance huffed, shaking his head with a soft look. “Whatever, cheater.” Keith looked at him and smirked, "one more game... then we can decide who wins."

Lance raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms. “What game?”

"Any... you choose..." Keith said, "since I've chosen the rest..."

Lance thought. “How about... a sniper game?”

"We could do that... but I think Hunk and Pidge are on the only shooting arcade game..." he gestured to the two who were still playing zombie hunter. Lance frowned. “I dunno... dance game?”

"We could do that... but you'd probably beat me." He laughed softly. Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “Scared?”

"What? No way..." Keith smirked slightly.

The brunette laughed out loud. “I’ve won a few dancing competitions in high school, and one national one in college... gave the scholarship money to my dancer friend though... so try me.”

"You're on, pretty-boy..." Keith said ad he got into position and waited for the song to start. Lance gazed at him and as soon as “Bad 4 Us” started, the caramel skinned male pushed the other, starting to dance while snickering. Keith followed the pattern smirking when he was in the lead. "You were saying...?"

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t talk to me- this game can’t give you-it’s giving you doubles the points even when we’re doing the same thing?!”

 "You have to hit the button at the right moment or else it won't give you the right amount." Keith said, "I overheard Shiro say that on his date with Adam, they passed by here and a couple was accusing their partner of cheating somehow." Lance glared over and did the same thing, before his screen went black. “No— no, no! Keith... c’mon! This is totally rigged!”

"Maybe a different game then..." Keith sighed and handed the fifteen tickets he got from the DDR game to Lance, "since the game wigged out on you."

Lance huffed. “Whatever...you’ve won every game so far, there’s… gotta be one you’re not good at!”

"Maybe they're is. I don't really know since I don't usually play arcade games." Keith said with a shrug.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Liar~”

"Seriously... I was stuck as a cat for 200 years..." Keith said, "unless you forgot." Lance hummed, leaning into him. “You know what, just because of that snippet we’re going to play some pinball.”

"Not really any way we can play it competitively..." Keith said with a frown. "I mean, we could take turns I guess..." Lance sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench. “You just wanna say you won, huh?”

"Well... no, not really..." Keith said, "I'm not trying to make things difficult."

The brunette chuckled. “I’m kidding, Keith... just a joke. I just... can we just sit down for a second?”

Keith nodded and sat beside Lance, "are you okay?" He asked, looking at Lance with a worried expression.

Lance grinned and look over. “Oh! Oh yea… I’m fine just...” he gazed back, looking at the garden across the arcade, the sun shining over it. “Enjoying the view.”

Keith hummed, "if you say so..." he said with a small sigh, "your aura is fluctuating..."

Brown eyebrows furrowed, not comprehending. “Like...like what?”

"You're confused?" He suggested, frowning a bit, "it wasn't doing that until after you and Hunk talked. What's wrong?" Lance straightened up. “Oh uh… you know I just...” have a gigantic crush on you— Nope, no, no you don’t. “...thinking about...stuff.” Smooth.

Keith hummed, "if somethings bothering you, you can talk to me about it... you know?"

Lance sighed. “Yeah I know Um... thanks. This is just… something else. Hey but… you won, so I guess that means…”

Keith hummed, "just out of curiosity... which prize would you have picked if you would have won?" He asked. Lance laughed. “Either the Garfle-Warfle-Snick ring or... um...” he put a hand to the side of his face. “That purple huge stuffed animal of a lion they have.” Lance looked over. “It looks soft and silky and fuzzy that you could just shove your face—” Lance blinked and looked down to his lap. “I mean that uh-the G-I-joe sword-grenade thing.”

Keith chuckled and stood up. He walked over to the counter where a very bored teenager was standing. She must have been fresh out of high school. He cleared his throat and got her attention.

She blew a bubble with the green bubble gum she was chewing, “what?” she asked and Keith just rolled his eyes, leaning to whisper something to her and hand over the tickets. She didn't even count them and just pulled the big purple lioness down. He thanked her and went back to Lance, holding it out. "Here..."

Lance looked up and you could’ve sworn on his Mamá himself that his eyes were shimmering at that. He stood up and saw it was even a bit taller than him... and he was pretty tall by average standards. The brunette let out a gasp and hugged it tightly. “No way!! Keith you actually—” He laughed, spinning around for a moment. “I had a smaller one of these when I was a kid! I used to play with it all the time I—” He looked over and hugged Keith’s tightly, at least with one arm. “Thank you!”

Keith blushed slightly and then smiled, before he caught Hunk and Pidge's gaze, he whispered, "you should have won... I may have cheated a little." Lance gave him a look and rolled his eyes playfully, no maliciousness to it.

“I told you, McClains have a sense for that...” he hummed, pressing his face into the purple lion’s chest. “God, I love this... now you’re definitely getting free coffee for all eternity.”

"I thought I already was, you know... for you spilling mine on me yesterday...?" He snickered softly.

“Hasn’t it been two days now?” He looked over. “And your warranty just got extended, that’s all, now it’s forever.” Lance smiled brightly. “Scouts honor.”

Keith looked at him, "I'm pretty sure it was yesterday though... I've only been back to myself for a little over a day."

Lance shrugged. “Well... I’m glad you turned human while I was here. You’re… a great person.” Keith chuckled, "thanks, Lance..."

Lance slung an arm around Keith’s shoulders, walking up to hunk and Pidge. “You guys ready to go now?”

"I'm starving... know any great places to eat?" Hunk asked and Keith just smiled, "does pizza sound good?"

Pidge hugged a new video game to her chest, grinning. “Sounds amazing right now! Let’s do it!”

"Alright... sounds like a plan." Keith smiled. As they walked down the the road to the pizza place, they were pointing out famous spots, laughing at ridiculous signs along the way.

……………………

 

About an hour later, Lance patted his stomach, sinking into his chair. “That’s the one of the best pizzas… I’ve ever had...”

"What did I tell you, we're the garlic knots as good as you’d hoped?" He asked, smiling softly. "I've only had the pizza once when Shiro brought some home… kinda snuck it.” He admitted.

Lance hummed. “You can really tell these people really did come from overseas... it’s spot-on. Thanks Keith.”

Hunk snorted. “Yea man, I loved it! Might ask them if they have any tips!”

……………….

 

A moment later, the four of them were headed back toward the apartments. Keith walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a smile on his face. Hunk and Pidge were leaning against each other. Lance hand the stuffed animal slung along his back, looking ahead with a content look. “That was a fun day… I… thanks for showing us around and just hanging out... we all really click, huh?”

Keith smiled, "yeah... I guess we do." He stopped as Pidge and Hunk went to their rental car. "It was cool hanging out with you guys." He said and then smiled at Lance, "I hope it was as fun for you as it was for me..." he said and then rubbed at the back of his neck, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow for my morning coffee then?"

Lance smiled warmly, nodding at him. “You know it... I’ll give you something extra sweet.”

Keith blushed slightly at that and started to head across to Shiro's apartment. "I'll see 'ya around..." he said with a dopey grin, and then waved over his shoulder as he started up the stairs.

Lance sighed, watching him go before turning around with his own silly smile. He bounced over to the shop, putting the stuffed animal to the side as he opened the door and sighed. “Open...” he groaned, “Jesus Lance, you’re in New York now. Can’t just not lock things.” He walked in, putting the huge lion on a chair as he pushed his hair back. “It’s been a good da—” Lance’s face went stricken as he dropped his key on the ground, spotting a figure sitting on the counter of the café. He recognized the dark skinned man instantly.

“…R-Ryan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this, but yes, something is going to happen. 
> 
> Chapter 18 is almost done.


	18. Of Dreams and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I left ya'll at a pretty bad cliffhanger, but this is what people of the anime world refer to as a filler.
> 
> Flashbacks in the form of dreams.
> 
> That is all.

Keith walked through the door and leaned against it to close it, a soft smile on his face. He chuckled softly to himself and closed his eyes, not even noticing the other two presences in the living room. Shiro snorted. “So... how was it, Loverboy?” Keith jumped at the sound of Shiro's voice, "shit... you startled me."

Adam smirked, "so? Did you guys make out yet?"

"By the Mother... no!" Keith covered his face, "but... I think… we're getting somewhere..." he couldn't help the giddy smile that spread across his face.

Adam chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Well by goddess...someone’s finally getting back into the game.”

Keith blushed and pushed Adam away, "ugh... I'm gonna... I'm gonna go lay down."

“Hope Lance won’t cloud your mind too much!” They yelled after him.

"Gods... shut up!" Keith called from the hall, as he ran into his room and flopped down onto his bed. Shiro chuckled, sitting down at the couch. “Those boys are really something, huh?” Adam nodded, "were Keith and Leo ever this bad?" Shiro snorted. “Why are you asking me… you should remember how _horrible_ they were… even if they were good actors to everyone around them... but... if you really looked into it... they were just the same. That same spark is... well... flaring again.”

"I hope Keith knows what he's doing... I'd hate to see him like he was last night when he was... well, Red again..." Adam said.

Shiro looked at him, "you haven't seen him at his worst, and I envy you for that..." he said with a sigh. "Ever seen a barn explode just from a witch looking at it?"

Adam looked ahead with a gulp. “Um... no… my gods... really?”

Shiro nodded, "When he came back and found out about Leo's death..." he shuddered, "yeah... the thing came down like a flaming zeppelin."

Adam sat down and sighed. “But with Lance... he’ll be able to start over.” Shiro nodded, "if he accepts Lance as Lance... I don't see a problem."

Adam looked over. “Do you think he’ll be able to get over Leo for Lance?”

Shiro shrugged, "it's possible... but I don't know for sure."

……………………..

 

Keith laid back and closed his eyes, smiling widely. Thinking back to one of the best days of his life when the carnival was in town. Leandro took him out on their first actual date, even if it was just 'as friends'.

…………………….

 

_Leandro laughed, holding out a wooden doll. “Look! We won this!”_

_Keith laughed, "you mean you won it. I can't shoot that well." He tried not to make it obvious that the two of them were together. They had been for over two weeks now. However, they hadn't kissed each other since the first day that Keith had accidentally kissed Leo. They were worried someone would catch them. Leandro pulled Keith by the arm, rolling his eyes as they went by a nearby alley. “But I bought it for—” he pushed them deeper in, finally alone. “…You, Akira. It has your face.” His face turned a light pink, still not sure how to act around… Keith now._

_Keith looked at the doll and smiled, looking at the end of the alley. The sky was dark enough that no one would see two boys if they looked down the alley. After all, Keith's hair was long enough, he probably could get away with cross dressing if he'd really wanted to. He looked at Leo and leaned close, "you know you didn't have to get this for me, right?" He asked, his voice soft._

_Leandro gave him a genuine, relaxed grin. “I know, but I wanted to...especially since it’s my day to treat a... well… a love of mine. Which would be you, would you blame me for spoiling you?”_

_Keith blushed and put his hands at the back of Leandro's neck, pulling him in close, smiling. "You're a little unorthodox... but you're amazing as well..."_

_Leandro shivered at the warmth, placing a hand in the raven’s hair. “Well, an unorthodox human being... takes another to understand one, hm?”_

_Keith nodded and leaned a little closer. A few fireworks exploded causing him to jump slightly and then laugh, resting his forehead against the taller male's. "Fireworks..." he muttered and then found himself staring into Leo's eyes as more fireworks exploded. The raven felt his heart start to race and pulled his lip between his teeth, biting down softly. "Leo..." he whispered softly. "I think I'm in love with you..."_

_Leandro’s pupils dilated, and he averted his eyes for a moment. “I care so deeply for you, Akira... so much.” He gazed back, eyes full of warmth. “So much, my flower.”_

_Keith was a bit disappointed that Leandro didn't say it back, but he would be okay with it. He knew he was rushing things a little bit. He just smiled and nudged his nose with his own. Lance bit his lip and let out a shaky breath. “Keith?” He asked in a...smaller, more vulnerable voice. “Do you-can...a kiss? Can we...try?”_

_"Leo..." Keith chuckled, "if you don't want to, we don't have to... but I... I want to." He admitted. He'd been thinking about that kiss for so long. He'd been dying to kiss Leandro again._

_Leo pressed his forehead against the others. “I just...be careful with me, Alright? This is all so...new.”_

_Keith just smiled and tilted his head up, gently brushing their lips against Leandro's. A spark shooting up his spine at the contact. Leo let out a gasp, before pushing in softly. As another firework shot out, their lips locked together and the caramel skinned boy, pulled Keith’s face in closer. Keith tilted his head slightly, hearing some kids laughing as well as a couple more fireworks going off. He wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders, refusing to ever let him go. Leo tilted his head as well, chuckling before opening his mouth slightly. “This is... nice...”_

_Keith nodded, pecking his lips a couple more times and then slowly dropping flat to his feet, instead of standing on the balls of his feet. "Yeah... I've been wanting to do that for a long time..."_

_Leandro laughed, before picking Keith up and twirling him around. “Me too!”_

_Keith squeaked a bit and then smiled, keeping his hands on Leo's shoulders. He laughed and waited until they were on the ground to reach into Leandro's jacket to grab his suspenders and pull him into another kiss. That was starting to be come his favorite way to steal a kiss, because he loved the surprised face Leandro would make everytime—_

Shiro knocked on Keith’s door, opening it with a tray of pizza and tea. “Hey buddy, you awake? Thought you’d like some food before bed.” Keith sat up with a small sigh, rubbing his tired eyes "hmm? Shiro... you seriously have the _worst_ timing..." he groaned, not wanting to be awake at this moment.

Shiro chuckled, setting the tray down. “Sorry I interrupted your dream, it was raining pretty hard out there… so I wasn’t sure if you didn’t end up falling asleep out there.”

"I closed the window..." Keith yawned lightly, "we ate at Sal's pizzaria on the way home. Just leave the tea and I'll drink it later."

Shiro gave him a look. “After waking up like that, I’ll leave both. Hey uh, did you see anyone walk with Lance into his place tonight? There was yelling over there.”

Keith jumped up, "huh? I'm pretty sure Pidge and Hunk went back to their hotel last night... maybe he was on the phone or something?"

Shiro’s expression turned stiff. “No-no I could hear two voices... maybe it’s just the wind, she’s crazy tonight.” Keith hummed and rubbed his head, "if you feel like there might actually be an issue, I'll head over... kay? He did mention something about calling his dad, maybe he had it on speaker."

“Maybe...it just sound like—" he shook his head, giving him a small smile. “Never mind, go back to sleep buddy.” He ruffled Keith’s hair, walking out of the room.

Keith laid back and closed his eyes with a huff, drifting back to sleep.

 

He’d managed to drift back into his dream.

………………..

 

_Strong arms were securely wrapped around his waist and his back was against a bare chest. He was laying under a blanket and could hear aunt Akiko yelling something in her native tongue to Antok and Kolivan. He slowly sat up and winced at the dull ache in his lower back, before realizing how completely naked he was._

 

_Then everything came back to him._

 

_He blushed and glanced back at the sleeping form of Leandro, who was still loosely hanging onto him. As soon as something in the bed shifted, Leo turned around and nuzzled into a nearby pillow, nose scrunching up from being awoken. “Awake already, darling?” Keith blushed even more than he had been before. His eyes traveling to roam over Leo's chest and all the dark marks. He smiled and crawled above him, wincing slightly again, "the sun is up... so of course I'm awake." The sun washed over them through the curtains, Leo opening an eye and smiling warmly. “Well... good morning...” he winced, rubbing his back and buttocks while sitting up. “So... last night...”_

_Keith looked at him, "what about it?" He blushed a bit and pulled his lip between his teeth. Trying to suppress a grin that threatened to break out across his face._

_Leandro placed his palms on Keith’s face, slowly taking in his features. “Amazing... you... I loved it.”_

_"You kind of surprised me..." Keith laughed, "I expected you to walk me home like always, and then part ways..." he laughed, remembering how Leandro and him had stumbled up the stairs together joined at the mouth while the slowly lost bits of clothing along the way, "but... I definitely loved it as well." He leaned down to kiss him and then rolled off the bed. His legs were like jello, so he practically collapsed to the floor. Made sense with them going at it twice though._

_Leandro let out a stray giggle, covering his mouth as he watched Keith stumble. “You must’ve known that any walking was going to be near impossible, didn’t you, darling?” He was very particular to that nickname, to any when it came to Keith...he never used them on Victoria._

_"Not my fault you're built like you are..." Keith smirked, "I got my revenge though." he pulled himself to his feet and used the wall for balance, heading to his wardrobe. "You should probably locate your clothing." He said with a laugh, "after all, your father must be wondering where you are."_

_Leandro chuckled. “I think he’ll be fine, my father thinks I’m picking apples.” he turned, sitting up. “I can’t seem to even get up.”_

_"I suppose getting my just revenge on you was worth it~" Keith said with a laugh, looking over at him, "what will your girlfriend say when she sees the artwork I left on you?"_

_The freckled man’s eyes widened. “Shit I-I haven’t thought about that… I... dammit Kogane, not my fault you have a... a marking fetish.”_

_Keith winced as he put his hand to his neck, "at least I didn't bite... you damn vampire~" he laughed and tackled Leo to the bed again, "at least I dint have to worry about her seeing your hips and thighs...~"_

_Leandro giggled loudly, wriggling slightly again his grip. “Keith!! You can’t just-“ his face was a full-blown Rose by now. “S-say things like that! C’mon, let me go!”_

_Keith laughed and started to mercilessly tickle Leandro's sides. "Never! I'll never let you go!" He laughed. He figured out last night just how ticklish Leo's sides were._

_Leandro choked on his breath for a moment before slapping Keith’s chest as his laughter filled the room. “K-Keith!!!” He trilled, not able to stop laughing. “S-st-HA! Stop!! Please I can’t-haha!! I can’t breathe! Let me-me g-HA! Go!”_

_Keith stopped and pinned his hands above his head, just looking down at him, "your father might check the orchard... you know that, right?" Leo let a fit of laughter pass, tilting his head to the side as his arms went limp above him. “I’ll just say I went to catch up on some reading in the library in town...” Keith leaned down to kiss him again and then stumbled back over to pull at least a pair of trousers on. If his aunt came up, he'd probably be in trouble if he was naked with another man. Not like she'd care, she'd just be relentless with the teasing._

_Suddenly, Leandro reached out and pulled Keith back by the trousers, pulling him in for a heated and passionate kiss. “I didn’t think we were leaving just yet...”_

_"What's your plan then, lover-boy?" Keith asked, crawling onto the other's blanket covered lap. "You plan on keeping me to yourself in the confines of my room today~?"_

_Leo hummed, shrugging innocently while batting his eyelashes at him. “Is that not allowed? I’m sorry...”_

_"Now, I never said that..." Keith said and draped his arms over his shoulders, "I simply asked if that was your plan." He leaned in to kiss him softly again, sighing happily._

_Leandro placed his hands on the others waist, grinning mischievously...he had won a kiss over...he absolutely loved doing that. Keith pulled back and smiled, "I'm starving... and I can smell my aunt Akiko's cooking..." he said, moving off Leandro's lap, and finding his shirt and his suspenders. He pulled the undershirt on and attached the suspenders to his belt, before pulling on his black button-down shirt._

_Leandro put his hands in his lap, gazing up at him. “Tell her thanks for this I... might have to be heading home soon, since you’ve brought it up.” Keith gave a small frown, and then held a hand out to Leo. "My love... you're going to be back later though, right? How about I walk you home?"_

_Leo held it lightly, giving him a somber smile. “I will try my best...you know my father.”_

_"He's not starting to suspect us being... well... ‘_ together _’... is he?" Keith asked, biting his lip slightly, "I would absolutely hate not being able to see you..."_

_Leo gave out a sigh. “No, no of course not but...I haven’t been spending time with Victoria and—”_

_"And what?" Keith tilted his head slightly, "Leo... you're only dating her because your parents wanted you two to... look, I may be bitter about it, but I knew you a lot longer..."_

_He bit his lip. “I-I know but Keith she doesn’t know and I... you know I don’t like to lie.”_

_Keith looked at him, "right... how stupid of me to think otherwise." He pulled his shoes on and his jacket, "get dressed... I'll walk you home." He said, not looking at Leo._

_Leo let out a sigh, pulling his shirt and underpants on. “Keith... don’t do this, I’m just talking about the practicalities of our situation... we... this isn’t_ normal _._ _This isn’t a normal situation... we’re... with the world right now it’s just...”_

_Keith frowned. "I know... it's not normal for your people." He glanced away, "can't we... just talk about this later. I... just let me walk you home. Okay?" His voice was quiet as though he was trying not to assume anything. Lance widened his eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows._

_“My people? What’s the supposed to mean?” Totally ignoring anything else he said._

_"Nothing about race!" Keith realized how badly that sounded, "I meant... Christians... sorry..." he sighed, "look, let's just go."_

_Leo placed his slacks and suspenders on, also placing his coat on his shoulders. He placed a palm to Keith’s cheek, pecking him on it as he passed. “Alright...lets go.” Keith nodded and rushed down the stairs, to kiss his aunt on the cheek. "Morning aunt Akiko..." the woman smiled and then looked at Leandro. "Your father came looking for you this morning... if he comes by again, I will say you were out fishing... here, take these to your mama." She handed him a tied bag with two rather large salmon in it. "Say you caught them..." Lance grabbed it and gave her a warm smile. “Thank you Mrs. Kogane… I’m very grateful for your hospitality..”_

_"Please... call me Akiko. Even your parents do. And... button up, you'll catch a cold..." she winked and Keith tilted his head, before he looked at Leo and snickered, "whoops... she means..." he pointed to a hickey on his collarbone._

_Leandro choked and buttoned himself up. “Yes-yes of course.” Keith laughed and rushed out of the house, grabbing a fishing pole to make it at least believable that they were at the river. He looked back at Leo and grinned, "I should really stick to below the waist~" he joked._

_Leandro raised an eyebrow before pushing him lightly. “Oh, shush!” He smirked” You couldn’t even—”_

_"Go ahead and finish that sentence, I dare you..." Keith smirked a bit._

_Leo laughed and leaned in. “Finish the job.” He popped his b, raising an eyebrow. "You kept begging for something else, if I remember correctly~" Keith smirked and continued walking toward Leo's parents' house. He gawked, before pulling Keith back. “Shut your mouth! I... you were teasing!”_

_"I was, you're right..." Keith glanced around before quickly pecking his lips and running off. Leo watched him run off with a goofy smile, sighing. It was a good life they have. Keith stopped short when he saw Victoria on the front porch talking to Leandro's father. He swallowed thickly and waved his fishing pole, "good morning!" Leo turned and double-checked that his coat was buttoned up all the way. “Hello, Father.” He walked closer, grasping Victoria’s hand to lightly kiss the outer shell of her ear._

_Leandro’s father gazed at Keith before huffing, turning to Lance. “Did you catch anything?”_

_Leo handed him a bag of salmon, smiling. “Two, today.” Keith kept a smile on his face. He knew Leandro's father didn't like him too much, but he needed to relax._

_"Leandro! Oh… I've missed you, love!" Victoria wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck, just right above where the collar of his shirt covered. "My father just gave us his blessing, isn't that great!?"_

_Leo froze for a moment, looking at Keith with sorrowful eyes before giving Veronica a famous McClain faked smile, ready for showbiz. “Oh, Victoria… how I’ve waited for this day!” He made her looked in his eyes, placing his forehead on hers. “I can’t wait.”_

_Leandro’s father grinned "We will start the planning for the next two weeks!" The man laughed happily, "welcome to the family, my dear..."_

_Keith felt like his entire world had just crashed down instantly. He felt like crying, but just smiled, "congratulations... e-enjoy the salmon." He said and then turned and headed off toward the forest. His thinking place._

_Victoria just watched him go. "I should be getting home as well, I did promise mama that I'd help get the twins ready for the yearly parade. I hope to see you at the fair this evening? The talent show and all that good stuff." She kissed Leo's cheek and she and her father went to their carriage._

 

_Leo's father just smiled, "she'll be a good fit for the Serrano legacy..."_

_Leo crossed his arms, sighing. “Father...please.” He said quietly._

_"You've been dating her for a few years now... do you not agree with my statement? Marriage is a very great opportunity!" He grinned, "I have work to do..." he took the fish from Leo and smiled, "I am proud of you, my boy." Leo gazed at his eyes, seeing emptiness...it was lost. “I... thank you. I... might go with Akira to scout for apples for mama’s pie. Is that alright?”_

_"Of course. Come back soon, we have much to discuss." The man turned to enter the house, whistling softly. The brunette’s hair moved with the wind, before stepping off and trudging to the forest...Keith’s thinking spot._

………….

 

_Keith laid on the grass, having created an array of different colored glowing butterflies. He tried his best to focus on them as he swirled light patterns above him. He didn't hear anyone approaching, until he heard a gasp and Leo was standing frozen behind Keith. “W-what is..that?!” Keith's eyes widened and suddenly everything disappeared as he sat up and looked at Leandro. Oh shit. "I uh... I can explain...?"_

_“I… you... you’re a witch?! A witch!!” Leandro backed up, bumping into a tree, his breath going ragged._

_"Leo!" Keith tried to approach him, "I'm... I'm not... I can explain!"_

_“Get_ away _from me!!” He shuffled towards the side of the tree, holding out a knife... one his father gave him to ward against witches. “Don’t-d-don’t come any closer...”_

 _Keith's eyes darted to the knife and he swallowed thickly, looking at Leandro with wide teary eyes. "Leo...." he said softly, "I'm not like_ them _… I... please let me explain."_

_“I-I gave everything to you and— I... please Keith, tell me it isn’t true.”_

_Keith bit his lip, "I can't lie to you... you... you know me. You've known me since we were kids... I... I hadn't meant for you to find out like this..."_

_“When are-when were you doing to tell me?!”_

_Keith let out a shaky breath, "I... I don't have an answer for you..."_

_Leandro put a hand through his hair, throwing his head back. “I can’t— I can’t do this Keith— you have_ no _idea why I can’t do this-I can’t...”_

_Keith started to walk toward him again, "Leo... don't do this..." his eyes were slowly brimming with tears._

_Leandro’s hands shook and he closed his eyes. “Don’t do this...you don’t… I’m— did you just use me for—”_

_"What!?" Keith shook his head, "I never used you!" Keith bit his lip, "god, Leo... you... you're my best friend. I love you... I'd never-"_

_“Never what?! You… you’re a witch! You’re known for— I’m so stupid, for_ ever _thinking something like you... what we had was..._ real _!” Tears fell, wiping his eyes harshly. “I trusted you...”_

_Keith gasped harshly, tears slowly starting to steam down his face, "I... Leo- is that... what you think of me?"_

_“I... Keith... I-I cared so much and—...my work… we can’t.”_

_Keith noticed they were outside the house, when had they been walking? "Leo... don't do this..." his voice hitched. "I'm not like the other witches, I'm not—”_

 

_“I can’t see you anymore… Akira.” Leandro said, not meeting his eyes._

_Keith was devastated. After everything they’d been through… after everything… he just couldn’t let Leo go like that. “Because I can do light tricks?” Keith scoffed and Leandro just sighed shaking his head._

_“We can’t be together… I’m engaged to Victoria anyway…”_

_“That’s not why, is it… there’s something else. I can feel it in your aura. I get angry and show my true self after_ everything _we did… I… I_ gave _myself to you Leo!” He almost yelled, but knew that Leandro’s father was in the house. Keith felt his eyes stinging with tears. “Leo… tell me…”_

 

_“I’m a witcher, Keith…”_

 

_He suddenly understood. “Leo… we… I can’t lose you. I’ve always been this way… can you… can’t you just look passed it?”_

 

_Leandro put his head in his hands, “keep it a secret? Akira… I… I’m sworn by oath to—” he gave a frustrated groan. “I’ll look past it… because I… I care about you so much. I wouldn’t have given you everything of me if I didn’t…”_

_Keith took a deep breath, "you... just like_ that _?" He smiled sadly, "you'd risk messing everything up with Victoria?" Leo looked up slowly and sternly. “I’d risk everything.” Keith wiped his eyes and nodded, "I meant what I said... I love you..." he said, soft enough that no one else but Leo would hear._

………………….

 

Keith jolted out of bed to the sound of a phone ringing in the living room. The sun was coming up. "Ugh... Shiro..." he mumbled and pulled the pillow over his head with a groan.

Adam trudged into the kitchen, lying across the kitchen table. “Ugh...Shiro.” "What did I do?" Shiro asked as he shut his alarm off for the sixth time that morning with a yawn.

 “We don’t even open shop today...what are we up so early?” "It's Monday... you have a class to teach." Shiro yawned.

"Shit! You're right!" With that, Adam rushed to get ready for the day. Shiro just sipped his tea with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I should have chapter 19 up sometime within the next few days or so.


	19. Of Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the last chapter, or the night prior.

stood inside the cafe, not believing his eyes. “R-Ryan?” Lance gasped, backing into the door. “W-what’re you— how’d—”

"Your mom told me where I could find you... I just... we really need to talk Lance." The tall dark-skinned male said as he took a step toward the blue-eyed brunette. Lance shook his head. “If it’s about anything that happened I _don’t_ want to talk about it, it’s over— y-you said—”

"I _know_ what I said—” Ryan sighed and frowned slightly, "Look… I’ve been doing a lot of thinking...” he took a breath as he ran a hand over his face, “I was wrong."

Lance put a hand to his face. “Please don’t do this...Ryan—”

"Lance... please? Just... let me explain why I did what I did." He reached to gently pull the Cuban’s hand away from his face. "Please...?"

Lance found himself leaning into his former lover’s hand, subconsciously. “I... I don’t... I don’t know.” He whispered, he was so heartbroken after Ryan left him, it was the worst feeling ever. He’d tried to drown himself in several tubs of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream.

"Can you look at me?" Ryan asked softly, as if he would break if Lance didn't at least acknowledge him.

“Tell me how I can trust you and then… I...” He bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall.

"H-hey! Don't cry... please... you know how badly I hate to see you cry." He sighed heavily, "I messed up... it wasn't you. I was wrong. It was a conflict between us and work, and work always won... I... you were only clingy because I was never around."

“Ryan...please I can’t… I... you _were_ never around. That’s it and then I said I’d follow you to your _new_ job… then I say I need to go to New York, and you… you just left! I… I can’t... I’m not clingy and—” He looked into chocolate eyes, sobs escaping his throat. “I loved you so much! And nothing… n-nothing mattered to you I-I and I can’t—”

"Give me a second chance!" Ryan practically begged, "I know I fucked up... I realized that after the fact, and I'm so, so, _so_ sorry...." he said, "I still love you..."

Lance bit his lip, trying to back away and hitting his back against the door. “I... Ryan… I’m not sure it’s just… the neighbor... and you were so—”

"Neighbor? What are you talking—” he shook his head, "nevermind the past... please, just... I need you in my life."

“Ryan I don’t think... I don’t think I can. I don’t— I’m not sure I can go through... _that_ again. What if you don’t… don’t actually feel the same and I—I don’t think you can do anything to change my... mind. I...” he put a hand to his mouth, trying to slow down his breath, tears freshly cascading down his face.

Ryan cupped his face and carefully wiped his tears away, "I'm so sorry... I really am. But you were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I just... I pushed you out of my life." He sniffled, "I screwed up... and I miss you so much. I can't stop thinking about you... your laugh, the way you smile..." Lance looked into his eyes, so wanting to believe him. Ryan was always so sweet, he loved how soft and... how his small smile that rarely surfaced made anyone’s day and made them feel... special.

“Y-you… mean it?”

"I mean it..." he brushed his thumb over Lance's cheek. "So, what do you say?" He leaned close and pressed his forehead to Lance's, "you wanna try again?"

“Ryan… god… you know I want to but… but...” he lowered his eyes. “I’m not sure... you— we didn’t…” Ryan tilted his chin up and kissed him softly, effectively shutting him up. Lance’s eyes widened, and he went to pull himself away before Ryan’s hand moved to a very sensitive part of the back of his neck. The brunette closed his eyes slowly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Ryan smiled and deepened the kiss a bit. Finally. Lance was his again.

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. It had been... so long. He kissed him just a deeply, seeming to let all of his loss, and the feeling of being broken, all out into the kiss, giving in to Ryan.

……………….

 

Keith woke up for the third time with a slight pang in his chest. He looked at the clock and smiled. The coffee shop should be open now, and he was really in need of his usual frappe.

………………

 

Lance gave Ryan a small smile as he put out his first coffee for the day. He took a cup from the other, face just a twinge if pink. “H-have a nice day.”

"Is there anything you need me to do? I don't mind helping..." Ryan said with a chuckle, "it's starting to get pretty busy."

“Maybe cashier when it gets busy? If not then...how about motivational support?” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ryan kissed his cheek, "anything you want, mí amor."

The bell above the door rang as Keith walked in, freezing in the doorway with wide eyes and lips slightly parted.

Lance turned with a grin, kissing his cheek as well. “Mí amor? Haven’t heard that one in a whi—” He turned, expression dropping. “K-Keith! Hey um... welcome back! I wanna-I-introduce you to someone!”

Keith looked up at the man beside Lance, his expression changing slightly. A fire in his eyes. After yesterday and all that flirting? Seriously!? Who the hell was _this_ guy!? "Uh... okay..." he tried to keep his cool, but it was really hard when his heart ached as badly as it did. The last time he felt like this was when Leo got engaged to Victoria.

Lance saw Keith’s expression shift and he let out a breath. “This is... my friend. Ryan. He came from Seattle to see me! Ryan, this is my neighbor Keith... he’s really been making me feel at home...”

"Your friend, hm?" Ryan laughed and held his hand out, "boyfriend, actually... he's just being modest. Hi, Ryan Kinkade, nice to meet you."

"Keith... like Lance said..." he forced a smile as he shook Ryan's hand a little harder than necessary.

Lance looked between them and then at Keith. “I-um... thanks for the fun time yesterday, Keith... it was spectacular.”

"It's whatever." Keith said, "I just came for the usual for me and Shiro. Adam already headed out to the high school." He sighed, "I'll send Shiro for it. I need to take care of some things in the shop." With that, he turned on his heel and left. How could he be so stupid!? “Keith wait! Are we still on f-for today?” He asked, biting his lip.

Keith turned and looked at him, and then back at Ryan, "yeah. Let me know when Hunk and Pidge get here." He then hurried out and rushed up to the apartment.

"Never thought you'd hang around an emo dude... but I'm not judging." Ryan laughed. Lance frowned. “He’s not emo! He’s just... I’m sorry... he’s a good person. Just a bad day for him...” Ryan shrugged, "maybe. So... how are Hunk and Pidge by the way?"

……………………..

 

Keith slammed the door behind him and hit his head against it a few things, "stupid... I'm so fucking stupid!"

Shiro ran in from the kitchen, hearing a commotion. His eyes widened and he ran to Keith, pulling him into his arms. “Hey… Hey Stop!”

"Shiro..." Keith gripped onto the back of his shirt. "I know I don't have a right to feel like this... I just— I can't help it. I feel like I did the day Victoria told Leo her papá have them his blessing... I just... I thought that maybe—” he hid his face and cried silently, his shoulders shaking. Shiro gazed at Adam and frowned. “Keith what... what happened?”

"I... he has a boyfriend." Keith sniffled, "I wish I would have fucking known that!"

“Keith, Lance doesn’t have a boyfriend... he just broke up with... um... Tyler is that his name?” Adam said as he approached, “Lance was telling me that yesterday before you woke up…”

"Ryan... and he does. They... I met Ryan." He sniffed, pulling away, "if they broke up, it definitely didn't last long." He spat.

“Are they... did you ask how they got together?” Adam asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I panicked and left..." Keith said with a sigh.  

“He... he fucking lead you on.” Shiro eyes went towards the door. “I’m going to talk to this Ryan... and then Lance.” Keith didn't have the strength to try and stop Shiro, "I need you to pick up our coffee anyway. I'm gonna go lie down." Shiro nodded, giving Adam a steel hard look. “Watch him.” Before leaving to go to the cafe.

Keith looked at Adam, "you have to work... don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm just tired." Adam put a hand on his shoulder. “Nope. No I’m staying. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

"I just really want to be alone right now." He sighed and slid into his room, flipping onto his bed with a sigh. Adam frowned. “Keith at least… what do you need?”

“A time machine…”

……………………..

 

Shiro walked into the now seemingly empty cafe, seeing Lance looking disgruntled “Lance?” Lance’s Head shot up and he looked guilty, pushing out the already made drinks. “H-hey Shiro…”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "what happened between last night and now?" He asked, crossing his arms slightly.

Ryan raised an eyebrow as well. ”Who is this guy, Lance?”

Lance looked at both of them and let out a shaky breath. Everything felt wrong. ”I-I don’t… that’s Um... n-neighbor also. I don’t— nothing changed.”

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Shiro asked, tapping his fingers in his arm.

Lance frowned. “I… uh yeah just let me get a rag and-and clean up the counter real quick. "Lance, I got it, go talk with your neighbor..." Ryan said with a slight smile, "it seems important." He looked over at Ryan before nodding and showing Shiro back to the office. He closed the door behind them, putting a hand to the door. “Listen… Shiro… I-I can explain…”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "you must have a pretty good idea what I wanted to speak with you about..." he leaned against the one of the walls of the office area. "Before you say anything, just know that Keith is my family first and foremost... I understand you have your own life and a past... but, _please_ , I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Lance went quite for a moment and sighed. “Ryan… he... he came back last night. A-and he just...” the brunette laughed and shrugged, looking up with tears in his eyes. “He said he still loved me, and that he made a mistake and… and then he kissed me and it just felt right… I didn’t know it was gonna happen but… it did. And I believe him… he’s got to be honest this time... why would he lie about it?”

Shiro took a breath, "did you have any idea that this might be a possibility? You know... before last night?" He really wanted to defend his Keith, especially since he knew he wouldn't defend himself.

Lance crossed his arms. “I didn’t, Once I told Ryan about my job he just up and left. I had no idea...”

"What's your plan then? After what you'd told Adam, I thought last night would have been... the starting point." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not going to tell you how to live your life... but try not to hurt anyone else in the process."

Lance looked up, not understanding. “What? I’m not-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Listen I-I have to go back, Ryan’s gotta be—”

"Really? You haven't even noticed anyone else around you since last night, huh?" Shiro shook his head, "You're doing the exact same thing that... you know what, forget it. I'm not going to lecture you. Until you figure out what you _truly_  want... stay away from my brother." With that, he turned and pushed passed Lance to leave.

Lance bristled, and he grabbed Shiro’s wrist, pulling him back into the room and shutting the door. “No. We are _not_ doing this. I— if this is about Keith then I tried, okay?! But he doesn’t want me, and we both know it.” He let out a small laugh, giving Shiro a laughable look. “What? Forgot to consider that? Do you... do you know what it’s like to have someone look at you like that... with such a-a fierce and passionate look and then realize it was longing for someone who isn’t there?! He wants Leo Shiro! Every time he looks at me it seems he’s having a flashback to the good ‘old days! No matter what would happen he’d never want me, he’d want someone who already died _long_ ago! I’m not stupid to think that! You have _no_ idea how much I want to but I _can’t_!”

Shiro shook his head, "you don't know how wrong you are... he misses Leo. That's a fact... but, he sees you as you. There are similarities. But I know Keith. And I also know that he hasn't called you by Leandro _once_ since the first misunderstanding! Just... if it's how you really feel, let him down gently... he'll understand."

“I don’t need to talk to him. I’m happy… very happy…” Lance said, crossing his arms across his chest with a frown. “I don’t need you or anyone else I _just_ met telling me what’s best for me!”

Shiro clenched his fists, “you’re selfish just like every other person we’ve ever come across. Selfish and _weak_. Someone walks back into your life after practically destroying you…” he shook his head with a bitter laugh, “I pity you… you know what, just don’t come near Keith or my family again.” He then turned and left, grabbing the three coffees that Ryan was so kind as to put in a drink carrier on his way out the door.

………………..

When Shiro walked in the door, Adam was sitting on the couch with a black ball of fur curled up in his lap. He could only assume that, that black ball of fur was Keith. He tended to go into his animal form when he was depressed. He set the cups on the coffee table and looked at the two with a sigh. “How long has he been like this?”

“Since you left. He just changed out of nowhere and was trying to change back, but he couldn’t. It’s pretty bad, Shiro…” Adam said as he moved Keith off his lap and to the cushion beside him. He pulled his cup out, reading ‘Adam’ on the side, written in a black sharpie. He then noticed Keith’s cup and rolled his eyes seeing how the ‘I’ in ‘Keith’ was dotted with a heart. “Anyway… I gotta get to work.”

Shiro stood up and kissed his cheek softly. “I love you, have fun at school~” he teased. Adam just laughed as he walked out the door with the coffee in hand. Shiro looked down at the cups and sighed as he pulled his out. “Of course…” he sat on the couch and patted his lap for Keith to cuddle up to him, which the black cat did.

“Why me?” he asked softly, resting his chin on the man who he called his brother’s leg. “What did I even do wrong? I thought… after everything last night that maybe— but… I was wrong.”

“Keith…” Shiro started and watched as the cat form of the man he’d practically helped raise, jumped off the couch and sat with his back to him. “He’s not Leandro…”

“I _know_ that…” Keith said, looking down, “you wouldn’t understand what I’m going through…” he flopped onto his side, his tail swishing angrily, “at least the man you’ve been in love with for centuries is still with you…”

“That’s true… I don’t know what you’re going through. And I’m sorry for that.” Shiro replied, “All I know is, you’re hurting… I don’t want you to hurt.”

"What did he even tell you?" Keith asked as he stood up and trotted back toward Shiro. “Nothing that really mattered…”

"Did he at least say why he's back with Ryan?" He asked, indigo eyes pleading.

“Keith…I don’t think you want to hear that— I... you’re in a really bad place right now and that’s... that’s not gonna fix it.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. “Do you need to know?”

"I can let go easier if I know he's at least... happy." His ears drooped slightly.

“He says… he’s happy with him, with a slight hesitation I might add and that... he even said, though we both know it’s untrue, that you wouldn’t see him as Lance, but as Leo.”

"That's... I know Leo's gone. I'm trying to see him as Lance. He's... do you think that's the only reason I'm feeling like this?"

“I don’t… you’ve been led on Keith. It’s not going to be just one reason.”

"I mean... do you think that's why I like him the way I do? Is it… am I seeing him as Leo?" Keith looked down at his fluffy black paws.

“I… no. No, I don’t. You only have called him Leandro once… but only once, and you’ve... you’ve been trying… seeing Lance for who he is. I think Ryan was just... something that came up.” Keith climbed back up and into the lap of the only family he had left and sighed, "can you scratch behind my ears like you used to when I was still Red?" Shiro did as he was told. This... was really bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control. So, I posted early.
> 
> Maybe I'll do 20 as well, just to leave it at an even number.


	20. Of Compromise and Realization

Lance walked out after a while, standing behind the counter with...not as much energy as usual. He grabbed the broom, not having told Ryan a word, even after the rush. "Hey... I was thinking of maybe ordering some pizza for lunch. How does that sound?" Ryan asked as he approached Lance, who just shrugged, looking over. “Anything you want.”

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked, a little concerned "ever since that guy talked to you, you've been moping around the shop..."

Lance straightened up before he continued to sweep around. “I’m...is it okay if I’m not? Just these past couple days… have been a rollercoaster.”

"Do you wanna talk about it? You have been sweeping the same spot for five minutes..."

The brunette turned, holding the broom in place. “It’s about the first neighbor that came in he... well we were... I think he liked me. And I led him on... at least, now that I look at it… I did. I feel horrible.”

"I see..." Ryan put a hand on Lance's face, "did I mess things up between you two? Tell me honestly..."

Lance shook his head. “No! No, if anyone messed it up it was me. I didn’t take his feelings into account.”

"Lance... how do you feel about Keith?" He asked after a moment, watching as eyes shimmered for a moment before Lance shrugged. “I... liked him, but I think it was because— we’re really close. And I...” he looked into the others brown eyes and sighed. “You think it was just because I was missing you?”

"Lance... think before last night. I'm not telling you what I think until you tell me what you felt for him. No judging... I swear."

“I... we had a lot of fun. Went to an arcade and he beat me in almost every game. I thought he was cheating, but he bought that huge lion… and when we said goodbye it felt good... really... complete, like something was... was there.”

Ryan sighed softly, "did you want something to be there?"

“I... yeah… yeah I did.” He pulled himself away. “And I screwed it up…” Lance said as he bit his lip, watching as Ryan just nodded and went to busy himself with something else, choosing to leave the conversation like that. Classic Ryan Kinkade. Lance put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I... I love you, though. Not... not him, right?”

Ryan just gave a soft grunt and went back to washing the tables. He didn't want to force Lance to love him, when he could have feelings for someone else. It wasn't how his momma raised him. Lance just sighed, putting a hand through his hair as he grabbed the broom again. That was the conflict. Ryan? Or... Keith?

………………..

 

"Heyo!" A familiar female voice said as the bell above the door jingled as it opened. Some customers looked up a bit in confusion. Lance glanced up and his shoulders sagged in a relaxed way. “Pidge! Hey welcome... what’s up?”

"Just dropped by to see our favorite— holy shit... is that Ryan?" Lance winced and nodded. “Y-yea! He’s uh... we’re... back.” He put jazz hands up, laughing nervously. Pidge raised an eyebrow and then grabbed Lance by the ear, pulling him outside. Hunk stayed behind, waving nervously at Ryan. Ryan gazed at hunk and gave him a solid wave, before going back to the cashier. “Hunk.”

………………..

 

“Ow— ow, ow! Pidge Stop!” Lance pushed her off, rubbing at his ear.

"Okay, what's your deal!" Pidge demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she glared up at Lance.

Lance looked to the street, shrugging. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Okay... talk about a complete 180 from when you had just been talking about how ' _great_ ' a certain person was? Or how you specifically told me and Hunk _not_ to let you and Ryan get back together!"

“That’s— it’s different this time! I... yes Keith’s great but— Ryan is just as great… he’s a great person that— he loves me! How many times do I have to explain today that... Keith doesn’t— Ryan loves me. And that’s the fact and I-I’m staying with... I’m h-... happy with Ryan. Very happy.”

Pidge kind of stared him down for a moment, "he's not coming to Coney Island with the four of us." She said sternly.

Lance looked over. “I never said— wait, why?!”

"Because we are not making Keith a fifth wheel!"

“That’s fine! I don’t... Whatever.” He crossed his arms, leaning on the brick wall behind him. "Especially after— oh my god... does he even _know_!?” Pidge's eyes widened and then she waved at someone behind Lance, with a sheepish smile, "heeey, Keith. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here... what's... going on?"

Lance straightened up and looked back at Keith, clenching his eyes shut. “Stay…” he glared at Pidge. “Stay out of it.” He pushed passed her, walking off down the sidewalk.

Keith blinked a few times, "uh... okay? Is this about the whole Ryan thing?" He asked. "I mean... I'm okay with it, really." He smiled slightly as he placed his hand on the window. Unbeknownst to Pidge, he placed a small charmed clear sticker on it.

Pidge pushes her glasses up. “He’s fucking delusional… I knew something like this would happen. Listen Keith, I’m sorry this happened. He’s not usually that type a person. Ryan was just—”

"Pidge... what he does with his life is his business." He sipped from the cup in his hand, his name turned toward her. "Besides... it's not like I was in love with him. Just might have had a small crush on him... but it's whatever."

Pidges eyes widened as she saw the cup. “Fuck. Okay, I don’t know what happened that... changed lance’s opinion but, all I can say is that it wasn’t just a crush…” she looked down, “at least not on Lance’s side.” The last part was grumbled under her breath as she started walking back into the cafe.”

Keith followed behind her, smiling as he sat at the table where Hunk was, "hey Hunk."

"I told Lance he couldn't bring Ryan to—”

"What? Why not," it was Keith who spoke up.

Hunk winced. “Well... we would want you to feel left out... considering what just happened...”

"So, you'd rather make _him_ feel left out? That's kind of rude... isn't it?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

Hunk looked down and sighed. “We just— we were thinking of you, dude. That’s all.”

"And I'm thinking of everyone. It's not exactly fair to Lance if we leave his boyfriend out, now is it?" Keith leaned back in the chair. Some customers started to slowly walk out, seeming nervous. Pidge put a hand to her nose. “So, let me think this out, you… Keith, who has recently had his heart broken—” Keith opened his mouth to interject, “ah! Let me talk. Recently had his heart broken by Lance who has gone back to his ex, wants to go on a vacation with all of us?”

"One... it's technically not a vacation. Two... I don't care. And three... if he's happy then it's whatever." Keith shrugged, but it looked like his eyes were blazing with something else. "I've been through worse."

Ryan walked out, putting more pastries into the oven. “What’s this about a vacation?” "Hey! Sorry about earlier. Had to run some errands and whatnot. We were all gonna head to Coney Island and ride some coasters. You in?" Keith had turned so he was fully facing Ryan. Ryan gave Keith a grin, nodding. “Yes, that’d be a lot of fun... has anyone told Lan—”

"We were just about to, actually." Keith glanced over at Pidge and Hunk who looked mildly confused, "right guys?" Pidge and Hunk looked at Keith with their mouth agape.

Lance opened the cafe door, seeming to cool off a little. “Ryan we need to— Keith? You’re... still here.” It wasn’t a question, but more like a statement.

"Um... am I not allowed to be?" the raven sipped his frappe, unknowingly keeping his name facing outward. Lance glanced at the name, let out a laugh. “Um... no! I mean yes… you’re allowed I just... listen I need to talk to Ryan real quick privately... I… stay here.”

"Um... okay." He shrugged and looked back over at Pidge and Hunk.

"Okay, what's your game?" Pidge asked after Lance and Ryan were gone.

"Game? I have no idea what you're talking about..." Keith said, finishing his drink.

“Okay, yeah totally, you’re not waving around the name on that coffee or whatever with a little heart on it. What the fuck are you planning?”

"There's a name on this?" Keith made a show of looking over the cup, "oh... I hadn't noticed... Shiro just handed it to me..."

“Really? You _never_ noticed? You’ve looked at it like twice since we’ve started talking.” Hunk said, glancing at the door. “We’re trying to convince Lance that this isn’t what he wants. He wants—”

"Why does it matter!? He _made_ his choice!" Keith said as the cup quite literally burst into flames. Hunk backed into the wall, to which Pidge stood up, eyes flying wide open. “What the ever-loving Fuck?!”

Hunk covered his mouth. “Oh-god. We made him lose it, it’s over.”

Pidge shook his head. “No-nope. This— no.”

Keith gasped and put out the flames, "shit... SHIT! You weren't supposed to... agh... I'm so sorry..."

“What was that?!” Hunk shouted, pointing at Keith. “What the heck— what?!”

Pidge sat down. “We’ve all gone crazy. All of us have gone crazy.”

"Calm down... I'll explain everything." Keith said, putting a hand to his head. "You're not going crazy... I'm... I can... I'm a witch okay?"

“That’s no possible! Listen—” Pidge started but was interrupted by Hunk as he put his hands on her shoulders. “No-no remember Coran? He... he said he was a witch. Of a higher level or whatever. It’s cool. It’s like... a cool religion.”

Keith sighed, "it's complicated okay? So yeah... I'm sorry I scared you guys."

Lance walked out, gazing at the room before sighing. He grabbed one of his bags roughly before walking out of the cafe. “See you there.”

Pidge looked at him, "nu-uh! You're coming with us!" Lance slammed the door in her face, walking on the sidewalk.

Ryan walked out with a unreadable face, gazing around the room. “Ready?”

"What's with him?" Pidge asked, tilting her head slightly. Ryan frowned. “We had a tough conversation on what we want. And we’re not seeing... eye-to-eye.”

Hunk sighed, "I'll go talk to him, before he does something stupid..." he said as he walked out of the shop and ran to catch up with Lance. "Hey!" He said, grabbing the Cuban's arm, "talk to me buddy, what's going on?" He hoped that since he hadn't chewed Lance out, that he'd talk to him.

Lances face had tear-tracks on them, to which he pulled his arm away, crossing his arms over his chest as he placed sunglasses on. “Don’t. I... I’ve been stupid.”

"Lance, don't be like that. What's wrong?" Hunk asked, turning him to face him, "you can talk to me... I used to be your human diary, remember? Lock and key. No one is getting anything out of me."

Lance looked around, opening his mouth for a moment before closing it. He instead just hugged hunk around the waist, burying his face into his chest. "Hey... it's okay, everyone had their days." Hunk hugged his best friend tightly. "Even me... alright?"

“I-it’s been a rough… month…” Lance whispered, sighing.

"Yeah, it has... wanna tell me what all that was about in there?"

“Ryan we… we talked.” He let go, arms sagging to his sides as he looked up. “And I don’t— I think I’ve been longing for something that isn’t there.”

"Which is...?" Hunk tried to get him to continue.

“I… I think it’s because of Keith…”

"Uh-huh? So, what was his view that upset you so much?"

“He… he agreed with everything I said.” Lance pushed his nails against his skin. “Every. Single. Thing.”

"Okay... calm down. I want to know word for word... what did you say?" Hunk sighed and took his hands trying to keep him from digging his nails into his skin and causing permanent damage.

“That maybe I need to be alone again before jumping into things, maybe I’m not in love with him, maybe I was wrong and crazy... maybe I should just… just leave. Maybe I should go back to Seattle with Ryan…”

"What? Lance... I think you're being completely irrational. Look... Ryan is a nice guy. He really is, but I feel like he's only here because something didn't go right for him... take it as you want... but I don't think he's changed all that much."

“I know, Hunk...that’s why I left. He kept making reasons on why he needed me, and it got... a little much.” Lance was close to tears again.

"You shouldn't have gotten back together." Hunk said with a sigh, "I know your heart is confused by the same little gestures that made it soar before... but you need to let him go... at least, that's my opinion. Do _you_ for a little while, you know?" Lance gave Hunk an almost pleading look. “It’s been so long I don’t think... I don’t think I’d know where to start.”

"I couldn't tell you... but I think that we should _all_ go and have a fun night... you can break it off with Ryan, or keep doing what you’re doing... whatever it is that _you_ want. But we're going to Coney with or without you." Hunk gave him a teasing smile, "so... what do you say? Wanna go ride some rides?"

Lance gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah… that’d be nice. I might want to take your advice and talk to Ryan first...”

"How about we go as five friends. Not worrying about ties or anything? At least until we get there...?" Lance turned his head. “But I don’t want to break up with him there—”

"And I'd rather there be no drama until after we've had some fun first." Hunk said.

Lance bit his lip. “Should I Um... just tell him to be friends while we’re there? Like old times?”

"I mean, that could work... oh... by the way, did you know Keith was... uh different?"

“A witch? Yea. Yes, I did. Did he show you a trick?”

"Uh well..." Hunk rubbed at the back of his neck, "Pidge kinda set him off and he made a styrofoam cup spontaneously combust." He then chuckled, "okay, maybe _I_ set him off by accident."

“Yeah… that’s to be expected.” He laughed, hugging his best friend once more. “No, you wouldn’t have been the reason. It’s the cup I put a heart on right? Figures...” he opened his arms up. “One more hug for the road?” Hunk hugged him "actually... I said something along the lines of how we were trying to convince you that you want something else and he just exploded yelling about how you made your choice... as he yelled, the cup just burst into flames in his fist..."

Lance hugged him tightly. “I’m not good at making choices, and I think Keith got a good gist of that.”

"It's even worse when your choices piss off a powerful witch. Haven't you read the stories?" Hunk joked, "I'm kidding... just trying to lighten the mood."

Lance stiffened at the talk of stories. “Let’s go back to the cafe.”

Hunk nodded, "good choice..."

As they walked back, Lance couldn’t keep his mind of Keith. He had been so cruel, naïve, and it all had hurt Keith.

……………………

 

Keith put his head on the table, watching as the last customer of the day accidentally spilled his coffee. He sighed and noticed that Ryan was busy making sure the back tables were clean. He glanced at the door as Lance and Hunk walked back in and thought back to the sticker. Oh no.

Lance walked in with a sheepish smile. “Hey guys... are we all ready to go as... really good friends?”

Pidge smiled, "you should probably count down the drawer first... Hunk, Keith, and I will go get the car ready." She walked around the table and grabbed Keith in the process. Lance turned and saw the door closed. He turned, smiling at Ryan. “Hey.”

"Just finishing up some things. Should probably refresh the sanitizer..." the puddle of coffee blended in to the coffee colored pattern on the tile so it was easy to miss, until he slipped in it, "whoa!" he landed flat on his behind in the stick lukewarm coffee.

Lance rushed over, eyes wide “Hey! Hey, you alright?”

"I knew I should have mopped the floor..." he winced, "I'm fine..."

Lance knelt on the ground. “Here... you’ve done a lot today, more then you should’ve. Let me get you some water.”

Ryan just shook his head, "I'm okay, really..."

Lance stood up, holding his hand out. “Then let’s go on some coasters, huh?”

Ryan nodded, "yeah... sounds fun." He laughed, "after I mop up this mess..."

“No, no it’s alright, go on. I’ve got this. Oh and… tonight just ‘cause things are weird... can we just act as friends?” He said, patting one of Ryan’s hands.

"Yeah... we can do that. Don't wanna upset the balance of whatever you four have."

Lance snorted. “Well, we’re all really close, so it’s a good balance.” He turned. “This’ll be so much— ah!” He slipped on the same spot, landing on his butt as well. “Ugh...we really need to clean that up.”

Ryan snorted, "yeah... here, I'll refresh the sanitizer... you can mop that up." Lance stood up, dusting himself off as he grabbed the mop. “Flatter me so.” He laughed, disappearing into the back. Lance bit his lip, cleaning up the rest and looking at the back. “Thanks… for being a great friend Ryan. Really.”

A soft grunt can be heard from the back. Lance placed the mop down, looking curiously at the door in the back. “Ryan? You… alright?”

"Fine. Just... heavy bucket." He carried it out and set it on its stand, before soaking a rag in it, and starting to clean the counter.

Lance smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Everything’s accounted for... how about we just go? They’re probably there already.”

"They said they were getting the car ready right?"

Lance shrugged. “Right but... I want to go on a walk.”

"A walk...? Isn't Coney Island a ferry ride away?" He tiled his head slightly.

Lance shrugged. “I just... _we_ should go on a walk.”

"Something else on your mind?" Ryan asked softly, slipping his hands in his pockets.

“Something you won’t be happy with… I want to have some fun first with just the two of us so it’s not... a sour memory.”

He sighed, "if you're going to change your mind about us getting back together, just say it."

Lance froze, and he looked into the other’s eyes. “Ryan… I’m… I didn’t—”

"I'm not going to be mad... just tell me if you don't want to be with me. We can end this on a less sour note and stay friends. I'm okay with it..." he looked down, "I want you to be happy."

Lance walked closer, placing a hand on his cheek. “What will make you happy? I need to know.”

"It's not about me..." Ryan said, "making you happy will make me happy..."

Lance’s eyes watered, and he shook his head. “No... no I need to know that you’ll be happy. That… you’ll pursue that film career that you get giddy every time you talk about. Please… do something, be with someone that’ll make you happy.”

"I promise I'll try... how's that?" Ryan asked with a soft sigh.

Lance placed a hand on his cheek. “Is there… if anything else than myself… what will make you happy?”

"Not as of now. But I will be just fine." He smiled sadly, "let's go ride some coasters... maybe you'll realize something else that makes you happy... who knows."

“Okay… yeah… okay.” He went to walk out, before turning, wiping under his eyes with the back of his hand. “I don’t… I don’t want to ruin your life…”

"You're not... now, stop over thinking things." He sighed and ruffled Lance's hair. "To the car!" Lance laughed, following him from behind, making sure to lock the door to the café this time. They made their way out to the car and jumped in, Ryan in the front while Lance sat in the back with Keith. Pidge sat in the middle between Ryan and Hunk. “Um… hey.” Lance said as he closed the door.

Keith glanced over, "hey..."

"Ugh, you two smell like stale coffee beans..." Pidge commented. Ryan just laughed, "we uh... both slipped in spilled coffee."

Hunk barked out a laugh. “Classic! Really? How’d that happen?”

“Can we talk?” Lance whispered.

Keith pursed his lips, "is now really the best time?"

Hunk pulled out of the parking lot, heading off toward the ferry. Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… we’re locked in a confined space together... as good of a time as any.” Keith sighed and crossed his arms, "yeah okay, fine." He said, not wanting to meet Lance's eyes. In fact, he didn't even want to talk to him. You cross the all-father, you invoke his wrath upon you.

The brunette sighed, rubbing his head. “Just so you know, I didn’t get back with Ryan. That’s... well we _were_ but... we didn’t. And I wanted you to know that the reason that was… was because of well, a… certain someone.”

Keith just closed his eyes, "that was probably unwise."

Lance looked over. “Well, I don’t think you’ll think that after I tell you who. I have a real connection with him. In fact, even though I just meet him a few days ago... I’d consider him to be—”

Pidge turned up the radio right about then and Keith couldn't hear what Lance said at all. Lance glared at her before blinking and sighing. He looked at Keith with pleading eyes, before setting his hand right next to his, looking ahead. Keith glanced down at his hand for a brief moment and pressed his lips into a thin line. He gently hooked their pinkies together and continued to look out the side window. He needed to remove the charmed sticker from the window of the shop. Lance didn't need any more bad luck.

Lance looked at him, mouth agape before he beamed, his eyes shining brightly.

Pidge glanced back and looked between them both, even though Keith wouldn't look at Lance. He kept his head turned toward the window. She smirked and leaned against Hunk with a fake and way exaggerated yawn. Hunk looked over. “What?” He yelled over the music, putting a arm around her shoulders. She just chuckled. Ryan hummed along to the song that was playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, but, I've been really sick. 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and got a little relief. Though, I do feel bad for Ryan.   
> Don't worry though, I have something planned for him ;)
> 
> Chapter 21 will be up soon!


	21. Of Jealousy and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of Keith's old coven shows up.
> 
> Some more angst because I can't get enough of it.

Keith smiled to himself as they got in the line to drive onto the ferry. He closed his eyes and started to drift off, startled by the phone going off in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw Shiro's name on the screen. He had to pull his hand away to answer it. "Shiro?"

 _"Are you at a concert or something? I can barely hear you!"_ Shiro had to yell. Pidge turned the music down, "whoops..."

Keith sighed, "if you're wondering where I went, I'm heading to Coney Island with everyone..."

 _“Everyone? Does that mean you-know-who too? You are not actually doing_ that _again are you?!”_

Lance turned to Keith. “Right guys?! We have to get cotton candy!” he gasped, “Oooh! Oooh and churros!!”

"Shiro, relax. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself... stop treating me like I'm a teenager..." he sighed softly, "look, I know what I'm doing."

 _“Keith... I just worry about you.”_ Shiro sighed. _“You’re my brother, and someone who literally_ just _broke you’re heart— hold on... what changed from you wanting to burn his house down?”_

"What? I can’t— you're— signal." He hung up the phone and snickered. He'd seen that one done on TV and decided to try it out. Lance grinned, looking at Keith. “Can I ask who that was? Oh wait— duh, it was Shiro!” He laughed, about to follow the rest of the ferry before he was stopped. “ID please.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the man. “How come none of them had to use theirs?”

"We did... you guys aren't paying attention." Keith reached into the phone case and pulled the one that Shiro had printed him off, using his magic to make it look and feel like the real thing. Lance watched his friends go in before pulling his out. “There you go! Don’t worry, I don’t need a parent. Cause of, you know, I’m twenty-two.”

"This is an expired license..." the man said, and Keith cleared his throat, "he's with me..." he said.

Lance widened his eyes. “No... no I’ve still got twelve months, look.” He pointed to it as Keith was about to pull him away. “See?”

"2017..." the man said, and Keith put a hand to his head, "oh my god..." he took the card from the man and used his magic to change the date issued to 2017 and the expiration to 2035. "This is a Florida license, sir... things are arranged different than New York's..." he said and handed it back.

Lance smiled gratefully as it was handed back, holding Keith’s arm as they got on. He let go immediately, showing Keith his ID. “See?! Ha! Take that!” Keith sighed softly. Maybe he could just watch out for Lance or something until the charm was removed. He held onto the side of the ferry and glanced back at Hunk who opted to stay in the car. Keith just chuckled. Lance grinned, leaning over the railing. “This is so cool, I love boats.” He lifted a leg up as he leaned, not noticing the loose screw in the railing. Keith watched the railing start to bend forward and grabbed the back of Lance's shirt, yanking him backward, as it snapped and was hanging off the boat. "Be careful!" He scolded.

Lance looked like a kicked puppy and frowned. “I’m sorry… I didn’t see it.”

Keith sighed, "sorry... you scared the hell out of me..."

Lance held onto Keith, slipping for a moment and falling into his arms. “Ugh! I’m a klutz today I guess...”

Keith helped him stand, "it's alright..." he pulled his necklace off, "here... this has a protection spell on it." He said, "it protects the wearer..." Lance put a hand to it, shaking his head. “It’s yours. I wouldn’t dream of taking it. I’ll be fine. Just slipped.”

"Still... just..." he sighed, "just wear it for today." Lance gave Keith a weird look before shrugging and putting it on, smiling at its glow.  “It’s really cool. I like the blue glow.” Keith smiled warmly, "good... it'll hopefully counteract whatever bad luck you stumbled into..."

Lance gave him a small grin. “Thanks, man.” Keith smiled and then pulled Lance to stand with him away from the railing, just in case. He also knew that the charm would protect Lance by transferring the bad luck to him. Lance looked a Keith’s hand clutched around his and placed his hand on the others. “You think mermaids are real?”

"Definitely..." Keith said with a laugh, "if magic exists... why couldn't mermaids?"

Lance smiled. “I wanted to be one when I was a kid… but my papa snapped me right out of it... but it was nice to dream for a little.” He had a reminiscing look, as if going back to the times where he would swim for hours, pretending he could talk to the fish and go on adventures.

Keith hummed and smiled, "I don't remember too much of my childhood, probably because I blocked most of it out." Keith said. The most he remembered was that of his training with Antok and Kolivan. Lance turned his head. “You blocked it out?”

"My dad died... that's about all I know." Keith said with a small sigh. “Keith I… I’m sorry. Losing a close relative is hard.”

"I'm alright... it could have been much worse..." he laughed, "anyway, looks like we're here, we should probably go get back in the car..." he turned to head toward the car when he ran into someone, their heads clashing. "Shit, I'm so sorry... I didn't—” he froze when he saw who it was. The man with light brown hair grinned, putting a hand to his hip. “Well, I’ll be... if it isn’t Keith Kogane… rising from the dead, I see.”

"James?" He smiled slightly, "I... it's been a while." Lance looked between them, raising an eyebrow.

James laughed, clapping a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Hell yeah it has! How are you here?”

"It's a long story..." he laughed and hugged the other male, "I'm happy to see you!" James grinned, hugging him tightly. “I missed you!” Keith pulled back with a laugh, "I've missed you too..." Lance cleared his throat and waved, holding a hand out. “Hi James! I’m Keith’s friend, L—”

"Lance! Let's go!" Hunk called.

Keith caught the look on James' face at the sight of Lance, "you okay?"

“You’re… still... together? But he’s not a witch. How… how’s Leo still alive?” He didn’t look disappointed, just surprised by a mortal living that long.

"It's not him..." Keith said, "it's complicated... as I told Antok, I'll tell you another time."

James smirked. “Are you sure? Because the way you looked at him—”

"I'll explain later. I promise." Keith whispered, with a laugh. To anyone not able to hear their whispering, it might look like flirting.

…………………

 

Lance looked over from the car, eyebrows furrowing. “Any one of you seen this James dude before?”

"No?" Pidge said, "unless they somehow know eachother." She shrugged.

Keith laughed once more at something James had said, before walking over to the car, a grin plastered on his face. Lance scooted over, crossing his arms as he looked out the window. He was fine, it wasn’t like he was dating Keith or anything. James was just a friend, right? Keith climbed in and looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow.

Hunk laughed, "alright, now that we're here, let's find a place to park and go ride some awesome rides. Lance looked over at Keith before giving him a quizzical Look back. “What?”

Pidge yelled, whooping. “Finally!”

"Nothing, you just seem off..." he shrugged and grinned with a loud "woo-hoo!" As they parked just outside the gates of the park.

“I’m fine, totally fine. Peachy. Let’s go on some rides.”

Keith hummed and climbed out of the car and headed toward the gate. He sighed as he pulled his wallet out. Lance pulled his out, giving it to the attendant. “Hey Keith, should I pay for yours?” "I mean... if you want to." Keith said, tucking a strand of his dark hair behind his ear. “I want to.” He looked pointedly at James, before turning and pulling the two 20 dollar bills out with a dedicated look on his face. “One wristband for the black-haired man and one for me!” As Keith remembered it, Leo had always been the...type to be influenced by other’s opinions. More specifically if it involved Keith himself.

………………….

 

 _Leandro tapped his foot on the ground as he took a sip of his pint, leaning back against the bar as he sat on the stool. He was glaring murderously at the man trying to advance on_ his _lover, talking about how unique and beautiful his eyes were. That was Leandro’s job! But alas, he couldn’t interfere due to the public... bull. Shit._

_The advance had gone clear over Keith's head with how drunk he was and he took it as the other man just being friendly. So he laughed heartily at one of the other man's jokes and allowed him to buy him another drink._

_Leandro slammed his bear down, trudging over to where Keith was at. “Hey, Hello sir, May I speak to this man for a moment, we have a previous engagement awaiting us in the front, yes? Good.” He grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him as quickly as he could to the front of the tavern, not stopping for a moment as he headed to the forest._

_Keith blinked in surprise as he was pulled out of the tavern and into the forest. "Leo? What on Earth has gotten into you?" Keith said as he tried to wrench his wrist from the grip Leandro had on him. Leandro pulled him closer, pushing him into a tree as he pressed a fierce and passionate kiss to the other’s lips. After a moment he pulled away with a smack, fire in his eyes. “That imbecile had no right to speak to you like that. I… He had nothing to speak of to be in the presence of you with those tones of speech! Has he never seen a taken man before?! Surely, he could’ve understood that it isn’t a way with negotiation on working plans, that drunkard!”_

_Keith snickered at his tone and cupped his face, "Leo... my love, were you... jealous of that man?" He asked as he leaned in to capture his lips once more, "because you have no reason to be... I belong to you..." Leandro put a hand to Keith’s lips, cheeks flaring up. “I-I was no such thing! It’s— he was rude and impolite, touching your arm like a scoundrel he is! He looked as if he would bite your arm off after whisking you away to whatever horrors he calls a paradise Akira! I... you would’ve been.. .s-severely hurt if I didn’t intervene!”_

_"You_ were _jealous!" Keith laughed and moved his hand away from his mouth, "and worried for my wellbeing is just an excuse. I wasn't drunk enough to have fallen for any tricks that man might have had up his sleeve... you however..." he snickered, "you can whisk me away to wherever and I'd gladly follow."_

_Leandro’s eyes widened, and he put on a wide smile. “Really? You’d do that for me?” Keith nodded, "as long as it's you... every time." He leaned in and kissed him softly, "you pulled me out of the bar with my mug still in my hand though..."_

_“Well I couldn’t leave a drunkard without his drink, could I?” He chuckled, kissing the raven softly as well. Keith laughed and wrapped his free arm around the back of the taller male's neck, pulling him closer, if it were possible. The freckled man placed his hands on Keith’s cheeks, melting into the kiss. Yes, Keith was his... but he was also Keith’s._

……………………….

 

Keith smiled as he took the wristband and held his wrist out to Lance, "a little help? I can't quite put it on myself..." he said with a laugh. Lance blinked, placing it on carefully. “That better?” Keith smiled, "thanks..." he said and then walked through the turnstile opening and into the park. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet James' eyes. "You startled me..."

 James grinned, shrugging for s moment. “Still got that charm I guess. So, how have you been?”

"I've been pretty good actually..." Keith said with a smile, and then he whispered, "I've been stuck as a cat for two hundred years... but I'm great..." Lance turned and frowned, going next to hunk with crossed arms.

Hunk raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "you okay there? I think there's smoke coming out of your ears..." “I m fine! Just-just hungry... sorry.” He turned his face away, a glare still evident.

James raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He whispered back. “What was that like?”

"I completely forgot who I was..." Keith said and both men laughed at that.

James chuckled. “And that hasn’t happened before, Mr. I can drink my weight?”

"Oh shut it!" Keith laughed again and pushed James with his hip. "I'm serious... like I was a cat for so long that I literally forgot I was human..."

Hunk raised an eyebrow at the two of them and then looked at Lance, "hold up... are you... are you jealous?"

Lance gave Hunk a side-eye and huffed, shrugging. “No, whatever... I’m... I’m not.”

 

James put his arm around Keith’s shoulders and pointed at the air. “I tried being a canary for one day and I went insane... how could you have lasted 2 decades?”

"Centuries..." Keith corrected and then laughed, "you still with Kolivan and Antok? Or are you training your own coven?" He laughed as he moved James' arm off his shoulders.

"You so _are_ oh my god!" Pidge said as she got closer to Lance and Hunk. Ryan walked over, "who's that guy that Keith is all cozied up to?" Lance growled under his breath, veering away from his friends as he went into a rollercoaster ride, groaning.

Hunk shrugged. “Keith’s friend or something? Seems like it’s been a while.”

James puffed his chest out confidently. “My own Coven.”

"Very nice..." Keith spotted Lance heading off and looked at James, "I uh..." he gestured his head toward the retreating figure.

James put his hands up. “Go to him, I’m gonna talk to this dude.” He said as he walked over to Ryan, “so… you new around here?”

………………..

 

Keith ran to catch up with Lance, "hey... I thought we were staying as a group." He said with a chuckle and then frowned, "are you okay?"

Lance shrugged. “I said I was fine earlier, really. Just tired.”

"Lance... you don't seem fine..." Keith said with a sigh, "your aura is fluctuating again. Like you're conflicted—”

“I said I’m fine! Just...go hang out with James. I’ll be over here if you need me. My aura is none of your business, mullet.”

Keith looked at him incredulously, "wait... what?"

“My aura. Is none. Of your business.” He huffed, moving up in line. “Why are you so worried anyway? I just told you I was tired. Go hang out with James. Seriously.”

"You're mad at me." Keith said, "what the fuck did I do this time?"

“I’m not _fucking_ mad at you. But you keep accusing somethings wrong with me when it’s not.” He looked over finally, rolling his eyes. “Now go find James. Don’t fucking talk to me like that unless you understand that not everything is yours to go through. My mind isn’t your damn file cabinet.”

Keith clenched his jaw and turned away, "fine. Whatever... go do what you want. See if _I_ care." He started off toward James, grabbing his arm. "Come on..." Lance looked away and let out an angered sound, taking the crystal off and throwing it behind Keith as he slipped out of line and into the crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add this chapter as well because it was finished and I felt like I owed you all two instead of one for the long wait.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Until next time! Enjoy!
> 
> 22 will be up within the next week or so.


	22. Of Jealousy and Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've probably noticed that we like flashbacks... Its to give you a little insight into how Leandro and Keith were back in the day.
> 
> Anyway, Keith and Lance both get a little jealous and Keith finds himself in a little bit of an embarrassing situation.

"I swear I don't get him... one minute he acts like I matter to him, and the next... he acts like I'm the scum of the earth!" Keith groaned as he and his old friend walked the park. James pulled his arm away, walking in front of Keith. “That Lance guy? He seems pretty pissed off. Like all the time… maybe that’s his personality?”

"It's really not though... I mean, I've only known him for a few days, but he's usually pretty easy to get along with..." Keith sighed.

“Maybe there’s more to him than you think? His aura is... kind of complexed.”

"It fluctuates when he's stressed out and sometimes flustered. I've noticed that..." Keith saw something shiny in the grass and furrowed his eyebrows as he realized exactly what it was. "Oh shit!" He ran to pick up the protection crystal and looked around, "fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

James put his hands on Keith’s arms, trying to center him. “Woah! Woah, woah! Dude—what’s up?!”

Keith quickly explained the past few days, ending with Ryan and him getting back together. "Okay... s-so in a fit of rage, I sort of... maybe put a bad luck charm on him..." he held up the crystal, "this is a very powerfully enchanted crystal made for protection... I gave it to Lance... and..." he trailed off.

“And... he threw it on the ground. Keith... fuck I thought being a cat for so long you’d deal with those issues you had! Don’t just stand there, let’s go find him!”

"I don't even know where to start looking!" He groaned and gripped the crystal in his hand for a moment. "Fuck!" James took a deep breath. “Are you connected to his aura?”

"I..." he perked up. Leo's soul! "No... but I have a way to find him. I just need a blank crystal... think there are any actual witches around here besides us?" James just chuckled, slowly taking out a bag, full of crystals he’d bought before his trip on the ferry. “Wanna see?”

"Oh my god, you're a life saver..." Keith pulled one out, completely blank and never been used. He knelt down and clutched it in his hand until it started to glow bright blue and start to pulse like a heartbeat.

James looked at him, "a soul bond? Wait... does that mean he has Leandro's soul?"

Keith just nodded, "that's exactly what that means."

James put a hand to his head, eyes wide. “What the fuck...”

"Just... I'll explain everything. I need to find Lance..."

“Lead the way.”

…………………

 

Lance was bumped into, an ice-cold cola splashed on his front. He looked up with hands in the air, but the man just pushed him aside, disappearing into the crowd. The brunette tried getting through, but was being suffocated by the giant crowd. He finally found a bench that was completely empty.

He stomped toward it, tripping over his shoelace, and landing face first into the mud. He stood up, wiping mud off his face, and spit the rest out. “Ugh! What the fuck is going on?!” The angered man went to sit down on the bench, before sitting down in a sticky puddle that was caused by a melting snow cone. “Could this day get any worse…?”

As if his words had triggered something, it suddenly began to rain before becoming a torrential downpour. Thunder rumbling loudly.

“Great… just great.” Lance looked up, feeling the mud caked on his face starting to sludge down. “Uck!” Don’t get him wrong, he loved the rain, but now wasn’t the time. He put his arms around himself. Perfect day for a tank top and shorts, huh?

…………….

 

Keith closed his eyes for a moment, speaking an incantation. Soon, a red line could be visible connected to his own body. Keith pushed through the crowd, following the red line. The rain had him soaked from head to toe already. Then again, as he recalled, New York weather was always extremely unpredictable.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Lance and walked over to him, "hey..." Lance looked over, looking distraught and irritated. “Where-where have you guys b-been?” His teeth chattered, and he rubbed his arms once more.

"Looking for you..." Keith said and held a hand out to him, the crystals tucked safely away in his jacket pocket.

James looked at Lance, "he really freaked out when he found the protection crystal laying in the grass." Lance looked at his hand, raising an eyebrow before taking a hold of it. “Yeah?”

Keith nodded, biting his lip as he pulled Lance up off the bench, looking at him intensely with his deep indigo irises, and an unreadable expression on his face. Lance let go after a moment, entranced in his eyes. A smile creeped on to his features, suddenly feeling very warm. “W-What is it?”

"I got worried that something happened to you... especially after what I saw in the soul reading... I thought..." he trailed off and pressed his lips into a thin line.

“What did it say?” He put a hand on Keith’s arm, giving him his full attention while James gave them a weird look.

"A curse..." Keith said softly, "your father did a soul switch... and whatever witch helped him with that, cursed you. So... they're looking for you. It's a very dark magic and very old and powerful... James and I can look into it, but without knowing which witch gave your father the potion..."

"It's damn near impossible..." James finished. Lance hugged Keith tightly, before starting to walk closer to the exit. “How about we get some apple cider? It’s getting cold out here...” Keith spotted Hunk and everyone else huddled under the awning, he pulled Lance close using an incantation to kind of warm him up. Teeth chattering and all, the now drenched brunette hurdled closer to the other and closing his eyes. “T-Thank you.”

Keith laughed softly, "what are the odds of this storm?" He said, "it was completely sunny a few minutes ago..."

Lance sighed, shrugging. “Wish I knew...it’s been horrible.”

Keith pulled the crystal out and slipped it around his neck again, "don't take it off this time..." he said, wrapping his arms around the cold man and once again muttered the heat incantation so his own body was like a furnace. "So much for rollercoasters..."

Lance gasped at the warmth, pulling himself flush against the other and nudging his face in Keith’s chest, shoulders sagging. “Ah...” Keith just held him and looked at the others. Ryan kind of gave him the eye, but then returned to talking with James about some football team or something. Keith was busy. Lance let out a shaky sigh. “Thanks...today’s been one of the worst days ever...”

Keith nodded, "it's going to get better, okay? Just keep that crystal on... I don't want you to get hurt Lance. You're one of my closest friends... even if I've only known you for a few days." Lance looked up and grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder. “And... you’re one of mine. I’ll keep it on, but only for you buster.” Keith just smiled.

Pidge just made a fake gagging sound and nuzzled into Hunk's side. Lance laughed and then pulled himself off. “Suns coming back... maybe we’ll have time for the carousel?”

"This place is open all night..." Keith said with a smile, "we should have time for a few things if the sun dries everything out..." Lance beamed. “Great! Wanna get a head start?” Keith laughed and let him go, before starting off toward some of the rides that had an awning over them, so they were dry already. Lance followed him, Pidge glancing at them as they ran off. “So… Keith’s feeling better, Huh, Hunk?”

Hunk smiled slightly, "seems like it..." Pidge laughed, leaning into him. “I hope they don’t become another us. Soooooo clingy on my side.” She snickered. Hunk laughed, "I don't think we have to worry too much. As long as they aren't open about a specific aspect of their relationship, we're good." Pidge snorted. “Yea... we’ll definitely be good.”

……………………

 

Keith stopped at one of the smaller roller coasters, made for kids. He put his hands on his knees and panted softly trying to catch his breath. Lance looked at him and let out a huff of air, walking over while panting as well. “Tired?” He raised a eyebrow, prompting him on.

"No... just not used to running like that." Keith admitted with a laugh and then looked at the ride, "we did say we wanted to ride some coasters, right?" He snickered. Lance placed a hand on Keith’s arm, squeezing it. “Every. Single. One.”

"Even the kiddie rides?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at Lance.

Lance clasped his hands together, eyes lighting up. “Yes!!!”

Keith laughed, "alright... let's go then." He said, holding a hand out as they reached the front of the line. The carney looked at them like they were crazy, but let them on board regardless. Lance blew him a kiss, to which he blushed and rolled his eyes. He plopped down in car, putting on the small buckle, not batting an eye after the person winked back at him.

Keith looked at Lance and rolled his eyes as he sat next to him. He tried to ignore the building feeling of rage, but it would most likely bubble up eventually. Lance winked at Keith, holding eye contact more genuinely. “You alright, pretty boy.”

Keith looked at him and nodded, "I'm just fine..." he said. However, he used to have to do this back and forth thing with Leo all the time, and two could definitely play that game.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

"Mhm..." the ride started out just as slow as Keith thought it would be. He snickered to himself.

The brunette leaned into Keith, pretending to be squished as he held on. “So exciting...”

Keith just laughed. "Thrilling..." he said rather monotone. “Oh here’s the drop… oof…“ it went up and down with a bump, making Lance laugh out loud. “Ahh...” Keith laughed and put his hands on the bar holding them in, and on Lance's in the process. Blue eyes widened, looking over before grinning and looking ahead. “Woo!!!” Keith just laughed and gave an unenthusiastic "woohoo..."

“Alright kids... everybody off. Includes you two.” The carney said, pointedly looking at them as the ride halted to a stop. He then smirked, “Actually… Mr. Blue eyes. Could I ask for your number hun?”

The look that Keith gave the guy could have melted the polar ice caps. Not after he went through all of this. He wasn't about to let some lowlife carney ruin it. The guy raised an eyebrow at Keith, before grabbing lance’s hand and kissing it. “Cmon baby, just one chance? I’ll give us a beautiful dinner and pay the entire night, even a play of your choice.” Lance opened his mouth as the retort before the man, pulled him closer. “All for you, sweetheart.”

Keith just threw his hands up and stalked off toward one of the game booths. Lance pushed him off and rolled his eyes. “Maybe you’d get more guys if you’d stop violating their personal space. Thanks, but no.” He rushed off after Keith, groaning. “The nerve!” Keith had picked a ring toss game and was currently doing a pretty poor job of it. Lance put his chin on his shoulder, turning his head. “What? Jealous?”

Keith looked at him and rolled his eyes, "my aim is off..."

………………

 

_Leandro was in the middle of conversing with a very...confident male, nodding because of how big this deal for their farm was… well, who knew selling apples would be so taxing? “Mhm so, about the deal, Sir—” Leo started._

_Keith watched from his aunt's jewelry stand as Leo talked animatedly with a potential buyer who seemed to be getting too close for comfort. Leo obviously hadn't noticed._

_"You must be exhausted workin' in this heat all day." The man said to the bronze skinned brunette, "how about I take ya fer a drink so you can take a break?"_

_No. This guy was getting too close to his Leo. Leandro laughed, putting a hand to his neck. “I... really couldn’t. You know, I just want to get home and take a warm bath, after the heat all day.” He laughed slightly, putting his arms in a crossed position as the man walked closer, sneer evident and clear. “We can talk more ‘bout apples at my place. Not that it’s not the most rivetin’ thing.”_

_Keith felt his eye twitch and his fists were a little warm. Akiko put a hand on his arm and whispered "your hands are on fire..." thank goodness he wasn't visible from the waist down. He unclenched his fists and took a breath, watching the man get even closer to Leandro. Akiko followed his gaze and let out a soft sigh as the man currently about to... grope Leo. “That brute! Akira, don’t blow your cover, alright?”_

_Keith nodded and hopped over the booth, walking over to Leandro, as a friend of his joined him, "Shiro, take over the apple stand for a moment." He whispered to the dark-haired witch as he grabbed Leandro's hand to lead him away from the jerk at the stand. He didn't say a word, just kept walking toward his aunt's shop._

_Leandro turned around before looking back at Keith. “Woah! Woah Keith! You’ve gotta—” he sighed, speaking in a hushed but still frantic tone. “Akira What is this about??”_

_Keith still said nothing as he pulled Leo into the shop through the back door, shutting it. The instant it was shut, he had Leandro pressed against it and his lips on his. He waved his hand and magically locked the door, so no one would walk in on them._

_Leandro let out a squeak, blue eyes widening in surprise. His hands slowly made their way around his shoulders as he kissed him back, soft and warm. “Akira…” he whispered, eyes gazing into his. Keith pulled back, a blaze in his eyes "mine..." he practically growled out as he went in for another deep kiss that would take Leo's breath away._

_This time, Leandro instantly melted at that one word, pulling Keith closer as he kissed back just as passionately. He didn't pull away this time, opting to kiss him until they were both completely and utterly breathless. He placed his hands on Keith’s cheeks, pulling him so they were cradling each other, closing his eyes as he got lost into the kiss—_

_…………….._

Keith snapped out of it when someone was snapping in his face. He blinked a few times, "huh?" Lance tapped his foot, looking into Keith’s eyes. “You’ve been staring off to space for like three minutes... you alright?”

"Must have been something I ate... sorry." He said and glanced away. This was so not happening right now. He could feel his pants a little tighter and really hoped it wasn't visible. Lance looked down when he tripped slightly over his shoelaces again, landing on his hands. “Augh these stupid shoela— oh. Hi there...” his face then flushed and he pulled himself to his feet, turned and started to walk. Hi. There. He just said ‘hi there’…!!! “Wow funnel cake sounds good, I’ll get us some.”

Keith put a hand to his face and was very sure that his face was on fire, or at least his hand.

"Dude... your hand is on fire..." the carney behind the counter said. Keith calmed down and looked at him, he had a pentacle tattooed on his neck, so Keith just assumed he was like him, "thank you, captain obvious..."

He snorted. “So… you’ve got a... little _problem_ there huh? Must’ve been the cute brunette, huh?”

Keith just groaned and adjusted himself, before he hurried to catch up with Lance, hearing the carney laughing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait. I was going to wait to post this chapter, but I couldn't.
> 
> Chapter 23 is nearly done. I might have it up sooner than normal.


	23. Of Rollercoasters and Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An almost confession.

Lance had enough money to get himself a lemonade. He stood by one of the wooden picnic tables with a stricken look on his face. He couldn’t believe that had just happened! Not only had it happened, but it was directly in his face! He blushed deeply at the memory and sighed. “Augh…” he groaned and looked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat to find Keith walking over to him. The blush on his face only deepened. “So— uh… that happened…” Keith said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Don’t— don’t talk about it! That— it’s personal information… for _you_ , you know?”

Keith sat beside Lance and covered his face. What an embarrassing day. He cleared his throat once more and glanced up at the taller brunette, “I… it doesn’t mean I can’t apologize so… sorry.”

Lance couldn’t help but snicker at his almost timid apology and then shrugged, “well… it _was_ kinda funny, but, I have to ask… uh… who or what caused _that_?”

Keith’s eyes widened and then he shook his head as an idea came to him. “What can I say…” he smirked slightly, “that carney was kinda cute~”

Lance nearly choked on his lemonade, “oh come on— you… that guy was _gross_! I mean… that beard couldn’t have been sanitary!”

“I was kidding by the way…” Keith laughed softly and then glanced off, “It… I… I kinda had a random thought and… well. After so long, it kinda just… happened?” he blushed at that, causing Lance to raise an eyebrow at him, “a random thought, huh? What… what kind of thought could you have had to… if I can ask.”

Keith looked back at him for a brief moment and then looked away, watching some of the people who were around walk by excitedly. Some were even holding hands. “It… it was just an old memory… they kinda tend to sneak up on me from time to time.”

Lance nodded, giving a quiet hum as he took a seat beside Keith on the bench, “mmhmmm… I get that.”

Keith just sighed. Great. Just great, he’d just made things more awkward between them. If that was even possible. “I uh… it’s gone now…”

Lance covered his face and nodded, “I… that’s wonderful, Keith. Thanks for letting me know…”

The raven gave another sigh, “I should probably…” he gestured with his thumbs in a random direction, “you know…” he then stood and started off in said direction. Yep. Definitely made things awkward.

Lance put his head on the table with a groan. But hey, things could have definitely been so much worse. He could have seen Keith naked— A blush creeped onto his face at the thought, “no… nu-uh… not going there…” he muttered to himself.

…………………………

 

Keith put his head in his hands with an embarrassed groan, “I can’t believe that just… urgh!”

“Hey dude, where’d you two run off to?”

He looked up to see James walking toward him and offered a half-assed wave. “And what the hell happened to you? You look like you were just pants-ed in front of the entire park!”

Keith gave him a look and groaned as he kept walking. Nope. Not saying a word. This was too embarrassing, and somehow Keith thought that it was possibly worse than losing his pants in front of the entire park. Why now of all times!? “I can’t believe I just…” he groaned, “and in front of _Lance_ of _all_ people…”

James looked over at Lance sitting at the table and then back at Keith, “what the fuck?”

………………………..

 

Lance looked up, sighing as he trudged back over to where everyone would be meeting up. Hunk and Pidge were sitting on one of the benches talking about who-knows-what, and apparently, Keith had the same idea since he was over there as well. He was talking to James who was trying to pry what had happened out of the poor ravenette. “Nothing happened!” Keith shouted, causing everyone else to turn their heads toward him curiously. That only caused him to blush more.

Lance sat down on the bench opposite Hunk and Pidge, suddenly finding something interesting about the hands in his lap as he fiddled with his fingers.

Hunk raised an eyebrow at Keith’s outburst and chuckled, “Its alright, buddy… we all have days like this. Don’t worry about… whatever happened.”

Keith put a hand to his face in embarrassment and glanced at the exit, “I’ll see you guys at the shop. I’m… I’m gonna catch the next ferry out of here…” he said as he started to walk to the gate. This of course, caught Lance’s attention and he was quick to jump up and walk quickly over to Keith, grabbing his arm. “H-hey! Wait up… I mean— it’s okay, you know.”

Keith glanced in his direction and felt his poor face heat up even more! He glanced away, swallowing thickly. He was still quite mortified that it had even happened.

“I mean— umm…” Lance was suddenly lost for words until he blurted something random out, “my dick sometimes… you know... it’s uh… it’s not uncommon.” Fuck. He couldn’t believe he said that.

Keith snorted at that, snickering softly, “if you’re trying to make me feel better… it’s definitely working.”

Lance put a hand over his face and shook his head, “I am _so_ sorry…”

“Let’s just… call it an embarrassing accident and leave it at that…” Keith said with a laugh.

“Yeah?” Lance asked and then snorted. He then smirked, “sure thing, kiddy-ride boy~”

Keith just rolled his eyes at his words and then chuckled, “the day is still young… let’s go hit a few more rides…” he nudged Lance with his shoulder with a laugh. The other covered his mouth and blushed slightly, “you think we can?”

“If nothing else embarrassing happens… yeah.” He blushed and gave Lance an apologetic smile. The brunette shrugged, “as long as its just rollercoasters and not that one ride that puts you in the air and drops… the uh… bungie ride… I think. I’m not sure what it’s called. I mean… I can do rollercoasters with drops, and loops and— just not _that_ ride.”

“You mean the drop tower thing, right?” Keith asked as he gestured to it in the distance. He’d seen too many news stories about one of those breaking down or the restraints malfunctioning, “No problem, I’ve seen _way_ too many things go wrong with them over the years… not as bad with the rollercoasters though. And…” he chuckled, “it’ll be my first time actually riding one rather than watching.”

“You’ve never been on one?” Lance asked curiously.

Keith raised an eyebrow incredulously at him, “have you forgotten my previous condition?”

“Yet, you’ve been on the drop before?”

“Television…”

“Okay, Akira…” Lance laughed softly while shaking his head.

“But I have jumped off roofs before… so I should be fine.”

Lance stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes widening, “you… what!?”

Keith smirked slightly as he leaned close enough to the brunette to whisper, “cats land on their feet.” There was a slight teasing tone laced into his words.

“Oh whatever! There’s only some who are _lucky_ …” he snickered as he bumped his hip into Keith’s, before walking ahead. Keith just laughed and shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets, “I’m one of the _lucky_ ones then.”

Lance laughed at that as they stood in front of one of the biggest coasters in the park, “Ooh… I wanna ride _that_ one.”

“That one?” Keith looked up at the huge coaster and then back at Lance. He had to think for a moment. Every fiber of his being was telling him not to go on the ride, and yet, Lance seemed to have his heart set on it. He swallowed thickly and nodded as he looked back at Lance, “I uh… y-yeah. Let’s do it.”

The brunette smirked, glancing in his direction, “scared?”

“I’m not scared…” Keith grit out through his teeth.

Lance gave him a concerned look and then a soft hum, “you know… we don’t have to go on it if you don’t want to…”

“What? You kidding me? I live for the adrenaline rush of careening at seventy miles-per-hour down a hill only to go… u-upside-down three times and…” Keith trailed off as he watched one of the rollercoaster cars zip passed them. Lance just sighed, leaning slightly into his side, “wanna watch it a few times to see if you’re okay to try it? We can ride a smaller one!”

“No. I’m so ready.” Keith said. No way was he going to be made to look like a chicken in front of Lance.

The brunette in question just shrugged, oblivious to Keith’s reaction. “Alright, then let’s go, huh?”

"Yep... just gotta wait for it to stop." Keith’s hair kind of stuck up line ears for a moment until he shook his head. Lance sighed, squeezing his hand as they got in line. “Just hold on to me, okay? I think you’ll actually love it.” Keith nodded and as soon as the ride stopped, and the other passengers got off, he and Lance were let onto the ride. The harnesses were then strapped down and secured. Lance gave him a warm smile. “Okay?”

"I'm good." He wasn't. He was a more than just a little nervous. The brunette looked ahead and laced his fingers with the others, squeezing reassuringly. Keith looked down at their hands and then smiled up at Lance, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

Lance watched as the ride began, the clicks of the machine further exciting him. “You’re gonna love it.”

Keith felt okay as the ride started clicking up to the top of the hill that would help acceleration of the Rollercoaster. "This isn't so bad..."

As they got to the top it stopped as it hung down over the ridge, letting them see the entire fair. Lance let out a ‘whoop!’ laughing and kicking his legs out. “Let’s do this!!!” Keith closed his eyes and squeezed Lance's hand as the car tipped over the edge and dropped down the hill. Lance screamed, laughing as they went through a loop right after the drop. “Oh my gaHHHHH!!!”

Keith gripped Lance's hand a bit tighter, daring to open his eyes "holy shiiiit!!!!" He then laughed afterwards and loosened his grip.

Lance let go and grabbed the handles, laughing as well, and before they knew it, they were pushed forward as the ride ended. The now crazy-sticking up everywhere- brunette, was panting as he turned to him with a bright smile. “So?!”

Keith grinned, "that was actually really fun..." he said, smoothing his hair down for him, then laughing. The harness was raised and he stood on wobbly legs, as he climbed out of the rollercoaster car. “Glad it’s not the 18th century now, huh?” Lance linked their arms together as they walked out, laughing with him. “Your face was priceless! I loved it.”

Keith laughed, "I am glad it's not any era without technology..." he replied with a sigh as he leaned against Lance. Lance hummed, walking out to look at a pink sunset with a look of wonder taking over his features. “It’s beautiful isn’t it? The sunset...”

Keith nodded, smiling softly, "it really is." He said, "the prettiest sunsets I've ever seen are along the Gulf Coast..." he said, moving to sit on a bench, "but that's my opinion..." Lance placed a hand on the bench, sighing. “The best are on Varadero beach... those are the best.”

"I'd have to see for myself..." Keith said with a small smile, placing his hand on Lance's. He definitely wasn't Leandro, but, he was starting to slowly fall for him anyway. Lance looked at him, eyes shining brightly with joy. “Keith...there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. Keith... will you—”

Hunk clapped a hand on Lance’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug, “there you guys are! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“I’m hot and tired… are you guys ready to go?” Pidge asked as she leaned into Hunk with a huff.

Keith stood and nodded, “ready as I’ll ever be…” he said and then realized that one of their group was missing, “hey… where’s Ryan?”

“Oh… he and your buddy James hit it off and left together… don’t know what the at means and I don’t really think I want to know.” Pidge said with a smirk as Lance rolled his eyes with a soft mutter of “classic…” before he smiled, “let’s head out guys— oh! That reminds me, Pidge, did you ever try one of those funnel cakes?” She held up a bag, "I got four of them... they wrapped the plates I'm foil so none of the powdered sugar came off... I even got some churros too."

Lance gasped and snatched the bag away from her, smelling the inside. “Oh dios... that smells amazing!” She snatched it back, "nu-uh... not until we get back to your place. And we can't eat in the rental so... yeah. Also, Hunk wants to cook us all some food." Lance huffed, but, he wasn’t one to whine over a sweet treat, no, his mama taught him well. “Hunks making food? Count me in!”

"Hunk can cook?" Keith asked with a grin. "You kidding? He's _amazing_!" Pidge said. Lance started pushing them forward, rushing so Hunk could get started. “He’s one of the best chefs in the world— no universe! Name anything and he’ll make one of the best things you’ve ever tasted!”

Keith laughed, allowing himself to be herded to the car. He climbed in and waited for Hunk and Pidge to get in as well, smiling at Lance. "Something you wanted to ask me...?"

Lance looked over. “Huh?”

"Earlier... you said that there was something you wanted to ask..." Keith said.

Lance thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Maybe what we wanted to go on next?” He tilted his head, before hunk adverted his attention again. Pidge looked at the both of them, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Keith nodded and then looked out the window. He didn't dare bring up that he was actually hoping for something else.

Pidge flicked Lance's knee, mouthing 'really?' He looked at her with a small glare. ‘Stay out of it.’ He mouthed back. She just rolled her eyes and sighed, returning to facing forward. She just smiled at Hunk, "I'm so glad the biggest _coward_ isn't you anymore...~"

Lances face burned in shame, looking down in his lap. “None of us are cowards here.” Keith glanced over with a raised eyebrow, completely oblivious to what they were talking about. Lance coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Except for _some_ people not going on the roller coasters!” He smirked at Pidge, sticking his tongue out.

"We went on two of the smaller ones..." Pidge said, "I was too short for the huge one."

Lance snickered, whistling before hunk nudged him harshly in the side. “Hey!” Pidge stuck her tongue out at Lance, "I have a great boyfriend to kick your ass for making fun of me now."

“Little do you know he’s my best friend! He will only kill me with kindness!!!”

"I said kick your ass... not kill you."

Keith snickered, "there _is_ a difference..."

Lance crossed his arms. “Hunk...help me out buddy?”

"Sorry... the boyfriend code kinda out ranks the bro code..." Hunk said.

He pouted, sinking further into the seat. “Whatever…” Keith patted his shoulder sympathetically. The freckled man leaned into Keith’s arm, closing his eyes. Keith blushed slightly and draped his arm around Lance's shoulders, kind of pulling him close. He was definitely falling for him. Maybe he could finally let Leandro go.

Hunk gave Keith a warm smile, pointedly looking at Lance then at Keith. “Yeah?” Keith smiled and glanced off to the side, blushing slightly. They drove onto the ferry and waited to cross the water. Lance fell into a deep sleep, the warmth next to him enveloping him in a kind of way that he could only call tender. He had missed it. Keith leaned his head against Lance's and dozed off as well.

Pidge snapped a picture of them on her phone and smirked, "you think they'll confess?" Hunk sighed. “At some point, Lance definitely _was_ going to do it today. So... who knows.”

"Let's hope... they're both hopelessly gone for each other..." Pidge, said.

“And, in a weird way, perfect for eachother.”

"Aren't they?" She smiled, "we gotta get them together..."

Hunk laughed. “That’ll be one of our main goals while we’re here.”

"For sure... and Niagara falls—” She looked as though she got an idea, "oh my god, Niagara falls!" Hunk’s eyes lit up. “Okay, okay so we need to make a list! First off—”

Keith and Lance slept on, unaware of the conversation that was going on in the front seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Depression has been kicking my a- behind. 
> 
> I should be done with 24 soon so keep a look out for it!


	24. Of Lobster and Locked doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had fun writing this one, so enjoy!

Pidge shook the two up as they arrived to their destination. “Cmon guys, wakey-wakey! eggs and baccey!”

At the feeling of being shaken, Keith blinked his eyes open and sat up. He moved his arm from behind Lance as he stretched. "Hmmm...?"

Lance hugged Keith’s middle, face against the side of his stomach. “Mmph, baby...” nose scrunching up.

Keith blushed immensely, glancing down at Lance, "were at the apartment already?"

The brunette slid back up, pushing his face in Keith’s neck. “Carry me, please hun? I’m tired...” Keith looked between Hunk and Pidge, as Pidge smirked, "carry him..."

Keith carefully picked Lance up into his arms and caried him out of the car. Lance’s eyes fluttered open as the chill of the night air hit him, face going red. “K-Keith? I... put me down?”

"You told me to carry you...?" He said as he set him back down, his face going completely red. "I uh... sorry..."

Lance coughed. “No, I told you— well not _you_ but— I’m sorry. So sorry.” He took the crystal off, holding it out. “Thanks. For this.”

"Keep it... I can always have Adam charm me another one..." Keith said, holding his hands up, "no big deal..." Lance gripped on of Keith’s hands, placing the crystal in it. “How about tomorrow I’ll head over and we can make a personally customized one?”

Keith nodded, "I guess... yeah." He then turned to Hunk, "so what did you plan on making?" Hunk smirked. “I was thinking some pasta with creamy pesto, and lobster on the side with melted butter.”

"That's a big course..." Keith said as he took a seat at one of the tables. Pidge went to go put the sugary pastries into the heating cabinet, located in the back of the shop, to keep them warm. “It’ll take a bit so... I think we’ll be able to finish it!”

Lance opened the door to go upstairs to his apartment and led Hunk to the kitchen. “This... is the apartment guys!”

Hunk looked around, "tiny... kitchen...” his eye twitched ever so slightly, “I’ll make due… so everyone needs to go into the other room while I cook!" He said, taking his jacket off and hanging it up. "That means //all// of you." He waved his hands in a shooing motion. Lance groaned, getting pulled back by Pidge, reluctantly. “C’mon Lance... next time.”

 Keith followed them into the small living room and made himself comfortable on the floor against the couch. He hadn't noticed, but he had somehow acquired his ears and tail at some point. Pidge froze as Lance walked out of the room, bedroom door still open as he flopped onto the bed. “Uh... K-Keith?”

"Hm?" His ear flicked somewhat, “do I have something on my fa—” he looked down and saw his tail, "oh jeez..."

“What the fuck?!”

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Keith just disappeared aside from a moving lump under his shirt. "Aaah! Seriously!" Pidge looked at him incredulously and fainted backwards on the couch, eyes rolling back into her head.

Lance looked up and into the living room, sighing. “Keith...” Keith crawled out from under the pile of clothes and looked at himself and then up at Lance, "well... that happened..." Lance stood up, walking into the living room. He looked down at Keith before picking him up and sitting on the couch with him, not before propping Pidge up in the arm chair. “What am I going to do with you.”

Keith just looked at him with his big indigo eyes, "I didn't do this on purpose..." Lance snorted, before covering his mouth and straightening up as it didn’t happen. Insecure. “Sure you didn’t buddy...”

"I mean... it would have been a great prank, but..." he shrugged and laid his head against Lance's leg, ears twitching slightly. "As long as I don't shift back in a public area... we should be fine." Lance put a hand between his ears and sighed. “You know, maybe you should look into yourself more about it…”

Keith couldn't help the deep purr resonating through his body at the feeling, "its... been a while since I've done any magic... and it reacts with my emotions so..." he shrugged slightly. If cats could shrug. Lance laughed slightly, “well… practice makes perfect, so I’m told… and you are pretty perfect…” Keith's head snapped up to look at him, his eyes wide again, "I uh..." he then buried his head into Lance and made a soft groaning sound. This back and forth crap really needed to stop. Did Lance like him? He was so confused, "why...?"

Lance looked down. “Hm?”

"I just... its-" there was another puff of smoke and Keith was laying across Lance's lap. Completely nude. "Oh fuck..." Lance looked down and let out something that could only be described as a mix between a laugh and a scream, before rushing off into his room and slamming his door shut. Lance covered his eyes, sliding down on the door. “Oh. My. God.”

Keith rushed to gather his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. "Gah! Seriously!?"

...........

Pidge woke up with a gasp looking around. “Who—? What the hell just happened?!”

Keith was leaned against the bathroom door, hands over his face. He hadn't gotten dressed yet and still sported ears and a tail. "Oh. My. God! I can’t... God dammit!" Pidge then witnessed the room and turned. “Hunk. We... Um... oh wow.” Hunk looked at her, as he walked into the room "where are Lance and Keith?"

“Keith is naked in the bathroom and Lance is wallowing in his room...any other information you need?”

"Any reason why?" Hunk asked, eyebrows raised in concern.

“Keith turned into a cat and then I’m not exactly sure, I kinda fainted...” she put her head in her hands.

"Um... o... okay?"

 ............

Keith emerged from the bathroom fully human. He had to have been laying on his back. Of _course,_ he had to have been laying on his back! "Ugh... someone kill me..." he muttered, not knowing the walls were pretty much paper thin.

"Why would we do that?" Pidge asked.

"I... fucked up. God... way to terrify the guy you like by going full frontal in front of him..." he groaned and put his head on the counter, "completely by accident..."

Hunk let out a loud laugh, setting plates down with food. “Maybe this will get everyone back to peace. Lance!!!”

Lance put a hand to his face, the image of Keith not wanting to leave him alone. He tried to open the door, but found it wedged in. “Fuck... guys!!”

"Is he okay?" Pidge asked.

Keith covered his face, "kill me..." Hunk shrugged. “He’ll come out when he’s ready.”

“Guys!!! C’mon! Help me out here!” His voice sounded muffled, not really getting through.

Pidge patted Keith on the back. “Oh, come on… it’s probably not even that bad. You don’t have a weird dick, do you?” Keith shook his head and put his head on the counter, "oh my god... I just... I'm going home." He stood and started for the door. "That's enough embarrassment for one day..." Hunk pushed his plate towards him. “At least eat some food? It’s not good to dwell on an empty stomach.”

"I uh..." he glanced toward Lance's door and then sighed, "yeah... I'll eat." He said and moved back to take the plate and sit at the table. “Haha, very funny...c’mon!!! Jokes over.” Lance pounded on the door once more, groaning. “Guys! Open up! Not funny anymore!”

"It locks from your side, doesn't it?" Pidge asked, tilting her head slightly. Lance shook the door knob, huffing. “No! No it does not!”

Keith suddenly remembered the charm and that Lance was no longer wearing the protection crystal. "Uh... hold on, these refurbished New York buildings are kind of a pain sometimes. That door used to stick when this was owned by cobblers." He said and stood up, making his way to the door, "the door doesn't lock at all..."

Lance frowned, putting his head on the door. “I don’t need the history, I just need to be out, Keith.”

"Not giving you a history lesson... just letting you know that it sticks if you slam it." He said with a sigh as he walked to the door and put his hand on the handle. "I'm gonna need you to back away from the door... I'm gonna hit it with my shoulder."

Lance widened his eyes, backing away to sit on the bed. “Does this mean I’m buying a new door?”

"No... I'll get Shiro over here to sand the frame a bit for you." Keith said as he twisted the handle and hit the door with his shoulder. It flew open instantly, sending him flying into Lance and the momentum had the brunette pinned under him on the bed. "I uh..." he blushed, "doors fixed..." Lance looked up at him with his mouth agape, both very aware on how flushed they were together. “I... yeah. Seems to... be.”

Keith moved off him and backed away only to bump into the door and shut it again. He heard Pidge whisper something and the sound of the handle jiggling. As if someone was holding it.

The brunette sat up slowly, pushing some hair behind his ear. “Here we are again, huh?” Keith glanced at the door and sighed, before looking at Lance, "I guess so..."

Lance laughed and then looked at his lap. “So...I uh… about earlier... a-at the fair. I... didn’t tell you what I wanted to tell you. And... it seems that being locked in a room together would… uh… be a good time?”

"You don't have to, if you don't want to..." Keith said as he sat beside him with a sigh. "It's been a long day for the both of us."

Lance put a hand on Keith’s palm, gazing deep into his eyes. “I want to...Keith, I—”

Keith looked down at their hands and then back into Lance's eyes. He blushed slightly.

Lance let out a soft, anxious laugh, putting a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I haven’t exactly… done this in a while. I... I feel like the nerves are getting to me. I think...” he took a deep breath. “Keith, I really... _really_ like you. And I just... I think that.,.” he looked up with a fierce passion. “I’m in love with you…”

Keith looked at him for a moment, "I... what?" He wasn't sure if he'd heard Lance correctly. Did he just— "y-you... I mean..." his face went a bright crimson and he just glanced down, suddenly finding their hands a bit more interesting. "I don't know what to say..."

Lance’s face fell, and he clenched his eyes shut. “You don’t feel the same way, do you?” He knew it...

"What?" Keith's head snapped up instantly, "that's not— I mean... I do... it's just. I haven't done this in _centuries_ … so, it kind of came as a surprise that you..." he swallowed thickly, "that you feel the same..."

Blue eyes opened slowly, looking up with a bright smile. “Well... s-start studying up... cause I’m right here, feeling the same.”

Keith just smiled fondly, "and... Shiro told me what you said about... how you think I see you as someone else." He looked away for a moment. "M-maybe at first... but, getting to know you as Lance... I... I started falling for _you_ … not because you reminded me of Leo." He looked back at Lance, "you're two completely different people... with completely different personalities."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “I just... didn’t want to give you a false expectation on who I am... I’m not... well, perfect. And when you talked about Leo…” he winced, sighing. “Just... didn’t think I could ever be that for you.”

"I think... I'm getting over losing him..." Keith said, smiling as he laced their fingers together, "you don't have to be perfect... just be you."

The brunette squeezed their fingers. “Same thing goes for you, buster...” he laughed, pressing his forehead to the others. “I... I can’t believe this.”

Keith gave a soft chuckle at that and nodded, "Shiro got mad when I told him I was with you going to Coney Island this afternoon..." he said, "any reason why? He didn't seem to mind you before."

Lance bit his lip. “C-cause of Ryan. And then I just... said some really bad stuff to Shiro because of how I thought that... well you wouldn’t see me as me and it was a lost cause… I... He wasn’t happy about it.”

"Let me guess... he basically told you to stay away, right?" Keith hummed, "typical Shiro..."

Lance nodded. “You think he’ll be mad that we’re together now?” "Probably not... it's what he wanted for me so I'd quit moping—” Keith then blushed, "I mean... I haven't been moping... ugh..."

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been moping? No, no… don’t look away, tell me everything.”

"It's stupid..." he muttered but then took a breath, "so... my magic reacts with how I'm feeling right?" He nodded, listening intensely.

“As we’ve seen… go on”

"I… so... I can't control it sometimes. Like when I get really angry... stuff just kind of combusts..." he tilted his head, "for example the foam cup at the shop... if I'm depressed, I often turn myself into a cat, so I can hide... but... if it's severe, I can't change back."

Lance put a hand on Keith’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along it. “Well… that’s why we can help eachother? I... I’ve got some problems but I just...” He shrugged. “Maybe you need to talk about the problems more? I’m not an expert but…”

Keith smiled softly at that, "I thought I'd lost any chance of ever getting to tell you how I felt so..." his eyes widened as he recalled the bad luck charm. "I need to tell you something... just... try not to be mad at me, okay?" Lance shook his head. “Why would I be mad at you?”

Pidge snickered behind the door, giving hunk a thumbs up. “They did it!!!” She shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Hunk let go of the knob. "About damn time. All we had to do was lock them in a room together."

"We can hear you, you know...!?" Keith shouted back. Lance walked up and opened the door, shooing them away. “Get out of here, you gremlins!!”

Hunk laughed, "food is ready by the way... come eat." He said, grabbing Pidge's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. The freckled man shook his head playfully, turning with a hand out. “Wanna eat? Wait— what was that thing you wanted to tell me?”

"Oh..." Keith said, "I uh... I think we should eat first..." Lance shrugged and gripped Keith’s hand. “C’mon! You’re going to love this... Hunk’s the best.” Keith laughed and went over to the plate he had already set out. And smiled, "I haven't had a chance to taste it yet." Lance immediately started to eat, letting out an affirmative sound as he stuffed more in his face, giving hunk a thumbs up.

Hunk clasped his hands together, grinning. “So…?"

Keith grinned as he finished his page completely, "amazing..."

Pidge patted her stomach. “That’s one of the best things you’ve ever made, Hunk... thank god I’m with you.”

Hunk just smiled, “eat up, there’s plenty for seconds too!”

Keith smiled over at Lance, feeling happier than he had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving! Happy holidays and all that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have 25 up within the week. That's the goal anyway!


	25. Of Love and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone fell in love last chapter and there was also a confession. 
> 
> Someone isn't exactly happy for the new couple, at first.
> 
> ENJOY!

Lance stood up, grabbing the plates and silverware and started to clean the dishes. “Amazing hunk...you guys staying for a little bit more?” he asked, turning to look back at the other three guests in his home.

"Nah... we gotta get back. I promised Katie a movie night with just us..." Hunk said as Pidge went down to get the churros and funnel cakes from the heating cabinet. Lance sighed and walked over to hunk to give him a hug over the shoulders. “Alright buddy, hey listen, you guys want to come over for a dinner party tomorrow? I’ll do some cooking— Pidge don’t take all of that deserts! Leave some for Keith and me!!”

Pidge looked at him and then snickered softly, "I'm gonna leave two funnel cakes and the churros... relax." She said as he pulled two large foil covered plates from the bag and a bag of churros. "We bought two batches..." Lance snorted, covering his mouth again as he let go of hunk and waved an arm at her. “I know you, Pidge, you can’t trick me.” As soon as she set it down, he enveloped her in a hug, spinning her around. “C’mere you!”

She made a fake gasping sound as if he were squeezing the life out of her. Hunk just laughed and did the same to Keith. "Welcome to the family, man" he said as Keith just gently patted his back, "uh... Thanks?"

Hunk chuckled and let him go. “Feeling better?” Keith nodded and then leaned against the counter as he watched the two of them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then." He said with a smile. Lance finally let go of Pidge and grinned. “Thanks for coming, Pidgeon.”

"No problem. I'm glad we could come." She smiled, "take care of him or I'll kick you in the nuts..." she said to Keith, who visibly paled at her words. Lance stood up and walked next to Keith, giving him a reassuring glance. “I’m sure he will, and vice versa, huh?”

Pidge and Hunk gave eachother a look before hugging them both once again and walking down through the apartment. “Bye you two! Use protection!”

Lance choked on his breath and chased them out of the store, shouting obscenities in Spanish, with love, of course. Keith put a hand to his face, looking down at the floor, his face completely crimson by that point. Maybe he should go home as well so he didn't decide to move things too fast. Considering everything that happened, it would be just his luck he decided to jump the gun. "Ha... funny..." he muttered under his breath.

Lance walked back in the apartment, shutting the door behind him and sighing. “They are insane, I am _so_ sorry about that... Keith? You alright?” Concern washed over in his eyes, tilting his head.

Keith looked up, still just as red as before, "yeah... just... sorry about today and my… issues..." he said, glancing off to the side with a chuckle. Lance sat down on a stool by the island counter, putting a hand by the other seat. “Well, we can list off fun things from today to uh… make you forget about them?” Nice Lance. First thing you do with your partner is make a list, that’s gonna be fun…

"No, no... it's okay. Maybe just..." he thought for a moment, "take a walk to the river with me?" The brunette nodded quietly and grabbed a jacket from his closet, a simple green one before walking into a door. He groaned and rubbed his nose, opening the door with his other hand, showing him the way down with his arm. “Sir...” He let out a quiet and quick laugh at the fake chivalry.

…………

 

Keith snickered. Okay so maybe watching Lance fumble around was kind of funny. But he knew if he didn't get that charm off, it would sink into the glass and become a curse. "Just a second..." he said and headed toward the very specific window where the sticker remained. He glanced around and held his hand out, muttering something in a different language, before the window glowed for just a moment and the sticker floated off and before it hit the ground, burst into flames.

Lance jumped, looking at the fire on the ground. “Shit!” He grabbed Keith’s arm, looking at it for a moment before tilting his head “was that a magic thing?”

"Yeah... I uh... might have put a bad luck charm on you because I was a bit... jealous..." he said with a sigh, "today really was my fault..." Lance’s face went blank before he burst out laughing, putting a hand to his forehead as he leaned against the class. “That’s… that’s Classic!”

"You're... not mad?" Keith asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Lance wiped his eyes, stifling giggles now. “Not at all! I was an ass, I totally deserved it.”

"I... it could have seriously hurt you though..." he looked at the small crystal around his neck, "if it weren't for this... it could have..."

“Well...I know someone would be there to help me, right? Not a lot of bad things happened when you were around.”

"You got mad at me... and ran off... I had no idea where you went, I just knew that without the crystal anything could have happened..." Keith sighed, "hold on... speaking of, you're a bit damp and smell like a flat soda and mud..." Lance wrinkled his nose. “Don’t bring that up… wait… do I really smell that bad?”

"Here..." Keith looked around again and muttered a small cleaning incantation to clean Lance up from head to toe. "Since it was my fault..." he muttered. The brunette felt his hair curl at the edges as it dried, putting his hand on his head as some freckles showed through his now non-existent foundation covering them. “Hey I might... I think I’ve gotta go back and… and—”

Keith smiled, "no... stay." He reached to cup his cheek, "you're stunning..." Lance’s face turned a bright red and his eyes became very wide. “You— you’re just saying that I-I’m not…”

"You are..." he smiled warmly, "you don't need artificial _anything_ to be beautiful..."

Lance pulled away with a bright red face. “I-um... I can’t— it’s just... I’m not—”

"Lance... why don't you believe you are gorgeous?" Keith asked, frowning deeply. Lance froze for a moment, thinking of all the times his father— no... not now. Not. Now. Instead of answering, shoulders shrugged. Lance sighed and shook his head. “We Um… t-that walk. W-we should… we should go…”

Keith felt his fists getting slightly warm, but not quite on fire yet. He would hunt down whoever made Lance feel like he wasn't beautiful and make them pay. Lance looked back at Keith, trying to shine the hurt from his eyes. “You alright, Keith? It’s... it’s not a big deal.”

"It _is_ a big deal... whoever put it in your head that you're not handsome at all... I... they're completely full of themselves, because—” he took a deep breath, "you are... stunning, radiant... just—”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows shaking his head. “Stop… Just…Stop it! They can’t be wrong because— my... my Papá… He’s never wrong and he always tells the truth so why… why would you think any different?!” He put his arms in the air and his frown deepened. “He tells me everyday... don’t lie to me.”

"Why would your father tell you you're not—” his fists warmed up even more.

“Cause I’m not! I’m… I’m the son he never wanted! I was the only one that was supposed to come out perfect and didn’t.” He let out a shallow breath and turned. “I’m... heh... I’m the worthless one. The dumb one. The hideous abomination—”

Keith cupped his face, "no... no, Lance... look at me." He said softly, making him look into his eyes, "look at me, Lance..." Lance was cradling his hands for a moment before hesitantly looking up. “If… if you’re going to tell it’s not true then… I don’t… I don’t know what to tell you, Keith. I don’t even know why you like me...”

"You are none of those things... he's wrong. He's so wrong. You're so gorgeous... your blue eyes, and curls... and oh my god those freckles... like constellations..." Lance looked so confused, face flushing a deep pink, shaking his head. “K-Keith..”

"Lance... you're beautiful. I don't care what anyone else says. I know what _I_ see." Lance’s eyes watered, wiping one of his eyes before slowly pulling Keith in for a hug, clenching his eyes shut as he gripped the back of his jacket. “T-thank you.” Keith hugged him back with a soft smile just holding him in his arms.

Lance put his hands on Keith’s cheeks, kissing him soft and sweetly, letting his affection and adoration for the other seep into the lovely exchange. Keith's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he was returning the kiss just as soft and sweetly.

……………….

 

Shiro looked out the window, "I really hope he's not leading Keith on again..." Adam sighed. “Shiro, im sure he’s not— what the fuck.” Shiro’s eye twitched and he turned. “I’m going down there. This will _not_ happen to Keith.”

………………

 

Lance gazed lovingly into his eyes after a moment of having them closed in pure bliss. He laughed softly, pressing his forehead on the others. “You know...you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met... I... I get lost in your eyes every time I look into them...” Keith smiled, looking into his eyes, before he gently brushed his fingertips over Lance's cheek, "I'm falling in love with you, Lance..." he whispered softly.

"Keith!" Lance gasped, turning to see a very angry Shiro. “Oh dios…” Keith pulled Lance behind him, "what do you want? Can't you see I was having a moment?" Shiro crossed his arms with a disapproving ‘Dad’ look. “I could see that, but have you forgotten about the rest of today?! Jesus, Keith! He’s using you!”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “I am not—”

Shiro gave Lance a pointed look. “ _You_ have no right to talk.”

"Don't speak to him like that!" Keith snapped, "I don't care! Okay? I am willing to look past everything. I love him, okay!?"

"You love Leandro! Not Lance!"

Lance frowned. “You are...such a hypocrite!”

Keith growled and grabbed Lance's hand, pulling him down the side walk and away from the shops. "Fuck him... let's get out of here."

Shiro yelled after them, looking very distraught. “Lance isn’t good for you, Keith! He’s just going to use you!” Keith flipped him off over his shoulder. "Don't listen to him..." he laced their fingers together. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, leaning into him. “Keith, it’s okay…”

……………

 

"He just flipped you the bird..." Adam said with an amused tone, "maybe Keith won him back... ever think of that? Who are we to deny him happiness...?"

Shiro looked down. “Because last time this happened Keith almost died. I can’t let that happen again, Adam.”

"He's not a kid, Shiro..." Adam took a breath, "let him live his life... we're not his parents." Shiro turned and let out a breath he’d been holding. No one had ever mentioned that before. When Keith came to live with their aunt Akiko, it was as if Shiro became Keith’s father. “You… you’re right... I’m not... we’re not his parents.”

"Shiro... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Adam frowned and took his hands in his own, "it's just... he's an adult. Let him fend for himself."

He squeezed Adam’s hands and the corners of his mouth turned upward into a small smile. “I have to let him go, huh?” He put his cheeks to his lover’s, pecking his cheek. “How about we go inside and make some tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a little shorter than intended, but I wanted to get it out before I started editing 26.
> 
> Next chapter should be out. Can't promise I'll post tonight, but Maybe within the next week.


	26. Of Talks and Ritual circles

As soon as they got out of sight of Shiro, Keith started sprinting away with Lance still in tow. “Woah, woah! Keith! slow down!” Lance cried out as he tried, quite hard, to keep up with the witch. Keith slowed down and looked over at the out of breath brunette, "I'm sorry..." he said a few times, just to be sure that the other knew just how sorry he was, "are you okay?" He slowed to a stop, bending down to catch his breath.

Lance put a hand to his back, gazing down at him. “I’m... I’m fine. Are you okay?” he asked, blue eyes full of concern. Keith looked up into those ocean blue orbs and let out a soft sigh, nodding slowly, "yeah... yeah, I'm okay." He said, "he had _no_ right to... to..." he groaned and clenched his fists. The brunette knelt down, trying to get Keith to look at him. “It’s okay... I think he was just stressed. I... He had every right to-“

"No! He had no right to try and tell me how to live my life… he treats me as though I'm a damn child!" Keith sat on the sidewalk and sighed, "I know he's just trying to protect me... but I'm a damn adult... I... I don't need protecting."

Lance glared at someone who passed with a sneer, and he gave Keith a worried look. “Hey, that’s definitely true, he had no right to treat you like that… maybe you... maybe Adam will talk some sense into him a and you two can talk it out, right?”

Keith nodded, "yeah, maybe..." he said with a hum, looking up at Lance with a soft expression. Lance tilted his head. “What is it? You’re not hurt, are you?”

"No... I'm not hurt." He chuckled, "still not over the fact that you..." Keith trailed off as the brunette stood up and held a hand out. “That I’m falling in love with you?” He grasped Keith’s hand softly. Keith nodded as he pulled him into a hug. "I didn't even think it was possible... especially after..." he sighed, not really wanting to think about it.

Lance pecked his cheek. “Keith... I’m never gonna leave you, okay?” Keith smiled and cupped his cheek softly, gently brushing his thumb under his eye, and over his freckles. He leaned close, eyes staying on Lance's. Lance gave him a fond look while his cheeks got pink with curiosity and embarrassment. “H-hey…”

"Hey..." Keith said with a look that nearly mirrored Lance's. The brunette giggled, snorting in the process before he covered his mouth, wincing. “Sorry…” Keith kissed him again, before he could apologize any more. Lance widened his eyes, slowly slinging his arms over the other’s shoulders. He returned the kiss softly, his passion for the other pouring into the kiss as he closed his eyes. Keith pulled him even closer, tilting his head slightly to slot their lips together perfectly. At that moment all that mattered was the two of them, no one else.

Lance let out a huff of air behind his nose, feeling an instinct to lace his fingers at the root of Keith’s hair, feeling familiar and safe. Keith moved a hand to the back of Lance's neck. Almost completely instinctively, his fingers traced over the nape causing the brunette to gasp. Lance gaped at him for a moment and backed up, looking into his eyes. “A-Akira…”

Keith blinked, eyes going wide. "I... Lance?" The brunettes face flushed, and he let out a breath. “That felt...nice.” Keith smiled, "so... that walk?"

Lance gave him another kiss, with more passion and fire than the last, before smirking and pulling away. He turned his head with a hum. Keith looked at him for a moment, blushing deeply. He cleared his throat and then took Lance's hand. This all felt way too familiar. Lance looked over with a hesitant look, looking at the ground. “Does... is this... do you think that this is...”

Keith blushed a bit, "I uh... is this not okay?" He asked, genuinely worried.

“N-no! No that’s not— it just... feels like we’ve done this before… you know?”

Keith glanced away, "maybe not you and me... but... yeah. I totally get it." He said, not wanting to bring up Leandro. He didn't want to prove Shiro right. Especially because he wanted this to be about the present, not the past. Lance let out a sigh. “I don’t… I really like you, Keith... a lot. And I... don’t want something to just be in the past. I... I want to create something new with you but I’m afraid that I won’t be able to do that…”

"This isn't in the past..." Keith said, looking back at him, "you're a completely different person... and I want to create new memories, new feelings... with you. Just _you_."

Lance rubbed his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand. “I... yeah. Yeah me too.” He squeezed Keith’s hand, rubbing his knuckles in a way no one has done before, not even Leo. Keith smiled at the action and started walking, gently pulling Lance with him as he went. He looked out at the city lights as they fell into a comfortable silence. The brunette leaned into him, letting out a content sigh. Yeah... he could _definitely_ get used to this. Keith glanced over and chuckled softly to himself as he noticed several differences. Lance had softer features than Leo. His cheek bones weren't quite as sharp, and his jaw was different as well, even if he did have the same eyes and birthmark. Lance was Lance. If he could undo the witch's curse, maybe he'd get his soul back too. Wouldn't that be something...

Lance tilted his head, smiling softly at that laugh before setting his head on the others shoulder, looking at the park, now cleaned up ahead of them. Keith saw the entrance to the park and hummed, "if you want to go there... I'll be right here beside you. I won't force you though." Lance hummed, frowning as he felt something sinister but something was also pulling him in. It seemed sweet and almost alluring. “I... we can go in.” Keith nodded and kept Lance's hand securely in his own as they walked. Lance craned his head to look in the part, seeing something drawn in the middle of the concrete a ways in. “Ooh! Is that art?”

"Lance... no!" Keith held his hand tighter, "that's a ritual circle... we need to go. Now." The brunette shrugged, going to walk closer. “I don’t think it is! Look! It has a rose on it... it’s...s o beautiful.” Keith pulled him into his chest, slipping his protection crystal over his neck with an incantation to block out the dark magic he could feel. Lance let out a gasp, the feeling know curling deep into him, as if burning him.

His eyes widened, before he tried to slink back into Keith. “Go—” he coughed, covering his mouth. “Go!”

Keith picked him up and ran out of the park, muttering a spell of protection over himself and Lance. He didn't stop running until he was almost back at the magic shop with Lance cradled in his arms.

…………..

Once they arrived at the shop, Keith gently set Lance down on the sidewalk. Lance swayed slightly, groaning as he cradled his head, “fuck…” Keith looked over at him with a concerned look, “are you okay?” he asked as he steadied him with two hands on his shoulders. “Y-yeah… I’m okay.” Lance said with a dazed look. He shook his head and looked around, finding himself standing outside of Adam and Shiro’s shop, “What just happened?”

“You went into a trance when you saw the ritual circle…” Keith said and sighed softly, “they were waiting for us… waiting for _you_ …”

“Me? Why me?”

“How old are you, again?” Keith asked suddenly and Lance just blinked owlishly at him “I’m twenty one…” the brunette said and Keith nodded. “okay so that explains something.”

Lance just gave him a blank look, not entirely understanding.

"I uh... remember when I mentioned you being cursed?" Keith asked, looking down. Lance widened his eyes. “Then why is it— this stuff has never happened before! Why now?” He pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"You said you're twenty-one, right? Most spells or rituals involve a male or female of that age... and if you've been marked, they're more likely to find you..." Lance groaned, mumbling Under his breath “next your gonna say it only works for virgins too…” he snorted, laughing at the idea. Keith raised an eyebrow, "actually... yeah…" Lance laughed out loud, waving his hands around as he talked. “Well then I should be fine because I’m not—” his face flushed. “I’ve… I’ve done— I’m _not_ a virgin!” His voice cracked at that and he covered his mouth. “I’ve made Uh... sex.”

Keith looked at him and tried to keep his face vacant of any emotion, "you haven’t, have you?" He asked with a small smirk, even though he was trying to hide it, "I won't judge you if you are..."

Lance sputtered and stared at him with a red face before crossing his arms. “Yes! Yes... in fact I-I have! Sex is... great!”

"Really... the way you talk makes me think you haven't." Keith said, crossing his arms, "don't lie to me... I don't mind if you are or aren't a virgin. It's not going to make much of a difference to me."

Lance gave him a look. “Well... I _am_ a virgin!” He then gasped, shaking his head. “I-I mean not!! I’m not… totally not a... a... virgin...”

"So... you are. Got it." Keith walked to the door of the shop, holding it open. "C'mon... I have to cleanse the area and put a barrier up." Lance glared, muttering Under his breath as he passed him. “Yeah, Yeah...” Keith chuckled as he shut the door, locking it, before smiling "I'm not judging by the way, nothing wrong with that."

Lance looked back. “Shut up! Don’t rub my nose in it, dude. And how would you know anyways?”

"They wouldn't be after you if not..." Keith said, "and I’m not trying to rub your nose in it at all... sorry if it seems that way." The brunette sat on a chair inside the magic shop, biting his lip. “Mhm... yeah.”

Keith stepped closer to him and held his hands out, "if it makes you feel better, I never even kissed anyone until I was eighteen... let alone... uh... sex." Lance took them slowly and stood up. “Well... you’re really good at that.”

"Making you feel better?" Keith asked with a small smile. Lance gave him an ashamed look, sighing. “I’m sorry I... didn’t mean it like that.” Keith hummed, "then... explain what you meant. I'm kind of oblivious sometimes."

“I... genuinely meant that you’re good. At um…” he laughed softly, pushing some hair behind his ear. “A great kisser.”

Keith laughed softly. "Well... I had a great teacher." He said with a small smirk, "and you're really not too bad, yourself..."

Lance laughed. “My first kiss was at sixteen so... I’ve had practice. On three people only. Just kissing and uh... average stuff.”

"So... by average stuff, what do you mean?" Keith laughed, "average for the 1800’s was kissing and minor groping.... I know times have kind of changed, so I'm curious."

Lance coughed into hand, saying. “blowjobs.” Before whistling and looking around. Keith blinked a few times, "what's a... oh you mean going down on someone, right?" Lance sighed. “Sucking dick, cock, whatever you want to call it.” He said bluntly. Keith nodded, "right... I uh... I know _of_ it. Movies and such." Lance snorted. “Your former… Leo never did that?” His face then turned bright red. “N-never?”

Keith shook his head, blushing deeply. Blue eyes gazed deep into Keith’s before he pecked his cheek. “I’d love to show you, sometime…” he turned, going to walk up the stairs to the apartment. Keith stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs face steadily getting more red. Lance looked back, jutting his hip put with a lazy smirk. “Coming, Red?” Keith snapped out of it, "I'll be right there... gotta draw a casting circle on the inside of the door... don't worry, it'll be completely unseen." Lance let out a small pout. “Well I’ll miss you… although you’ve already cast a spell on me.” The brunette flashed him an innocent smile, running up the stairs.

Keith chuckled and used his finger to draw the invisible circle, red magic following his finger until the circle was complete. Keith spoke an ancient incantation and the glowing, almost fire-like circle, sunk into the wood of the door. He then made his way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. We had fun writing the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Shock-shock! But according to most books and movies sacrificial rituals must be performed on a virgin of at least twenty-one years of age. 
> 
> Anyway. 27 shall be up shortly as well!


	27. Of Pizza and Cuddles

When Keith finally made his way through the door to Adam and Shiro’s apartment, he could hear Lance laughing with Adam. Upon closer inspection, he could tell exactly why. Shiro’s face was bright red. He raised an eyebrow as he looked between the three of them, “what did I miss?” he asked.

Adam patted Lance’s shoulder, grinning widely as he tried to compose himself. Shiro of course, was just getting darker by the minute, muttering a soft “it wasn’t _that_ funny…” Adam snorted at that and smirked, “he asked you what your favorite position was!” he said, howling into laughter again, “your face, oh my god! Lance meant yoga!!”

Keith covered his mouth to hide his snicker, “oh gods…” he muttered, moving over to sit beside Lance, “I don’t do much yoga… I actually prefer to do my stretching as a cat.” He watched Lance’s eyebrow raise into his hairline and blinked in confusion, “what?”

“Was that supposed to turn me on?” he asked in a hushed tone, which in turn, made Keith’s face heat up exponentially, “no… why?” he was slightly confused for a moment. That wasn’t usually something someone would say to get their partner going. Lance then laughed, “kidding! I was kidding…”

Adam laughed loudly, “the best part about his cat form is that sometimes he’ll get stuck halfway between forms!”

“Oh yeah, those cute little fluffy ears and tail… so hilarious!” Shiro added.

Keith sunk into the couch a bit, crossing his arms, “if we’re going to be hitting below the belt… at least my animal form isn’t some tiny bird.”

“Finch… I’m a finch.” Shiro corrected and then went to take a sip of his tea cup that was sitting on a coaster in the center of the coffee table. That was of course until Lance broke the silence with, “actually, if we wanna get right down to it, regardless of its size, a bird’s dick is bigger than—”

“LANCE!” Keith put a hand over his mouth to keep him from saying another word. Shiro choked on his tea and Adam slapped a hand on Lance’s back, “I love this guy!”

Keith rolled his eyes as he put his face in his hands, shaking his head, “can we… not talk about dicks right now?”

“But its hilarious!” Lance said with a chuckle.

“No… no I’ve had enough about dicks for one day.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow, as he was finally able to compose himself enough. Lance’s eyes lit up and he smirked slightly, glancing over at Keith, “well…” he started and Keith just groaned, “ugh… fine. Tell him so he can tease me about it for the _next_ two centuries.”

The freckled man gave a sigh and shook his head as he stood up. The other two looked confused as he didn’t utter so much of a word. He placed a hand on Keith’s cheek, giving a warm smile, “c’mon… I wouldn’t do that.”

“Its okay… really… especially what happened in your apartment. That one was pretty funny… even I have to admit.” Keith laughed softly as Lance sat back down beside him.

“Wait… what happened in Lance’s apartment?” Adam asked as he situated himself into Shiro’s lap. Keith just took a deep breath, deciding he’d explain, “I had a magic malfunction and shifted into a cat right in front of Pidge. She fainted, and then while Lance and I were talking on the couch, mind you… I’m laying across his lap… I changed back with absolutely no warning at all…” he shrugged as he watched Shiro spit his drink out from laughing so heartily. “I think that’s all I really need to say.” He finished.

The brunette looked over, a slight blush painting over his tanned cheeks. “Nude. He was nude. I saw everything.” Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk forming on his face, " _everything_ , everything.... or just ass" Lance shrugged nonchalantly. “Just you know, _everything_. Not just one aspect.” Adam snickered as he started to pull his shoes on.

“Excuse me while I lock myself in my room for the rest of eternity…” Keith said as he stood up and started down the hallway to his room. Lance followed and grabbed his hand. “Keith, c’mon… I mean… I… I never said it was bad!” Keith’s face flushed and he put a hand to his face, “y-you… ugh, never mind.”

Adam and Shiro stood and took their cups into the kitchen, “well… we’re actually about to head out, so you kids have fun.” Adam said with a soft snicker.

“Not too much fun though…” Shiro added.

Lance’s face reddened even more, “w-what!?”

“There’s frozen pizza in the freezer… don’t let Keith burn my apartment down.”

“Excuse me! I’m a better cook than you!” Keith defended. Lance pushed Keith’s chest and waved at the couple, “no worries, I’m amazing at making frozen pizzas. We got this.” The other two left the apartment and Keith chuckled, “the nerve of him thinking I would burn the place down…” he said, waving his hand to turn on the lights, magic was a wonderful thing sometimes. “Jeez…”

Lance laughed softly, “they’re perfect for each other, huh?”

“Yeah… they really are.” Keith pulled the pizza out of the freezer and set it on the counter as he leaned against the counter.

“I love… well, love.” Lance said, smiling dopily. Keith just turned to him and chuckled, “it’s definitely an interesting thing, isn’t it?”

“Interesting?! Its amazing! Don’t you think?” Lance questioned enthusiastically. Keith thought for a moment as he preheated the oven and then pulled himself up to sit on the counter while they waited for the oven to heat up. Lance bit his lip, rubbing at his arm, “uh… Keith?”

The other looked at him and smiled, “yeah? What is it?” he asked. Lance just looked at him, blue eyes shining with curiosity as they blinked slowly for a moment, “what do you think of love? Like… what’s it like for you? How would you explain it?”

“Love…” Keith hummed, “I used to think things like that didn’t exist, until I met— well, you know…” he sighed, “it was like coming home, if that makes sense… warm… welcoming.” The raven shrugged his shoulders, “it was always something I never wanted to let go…”

Lance smiled warmly, but it faded when he heard Keith say that it was something he never wanted to let go. “I… I didn’t mean to bring that up, I was just…” he closed his eyes and decided that he was absolutely horrible at this. “Let’s forget I even asked… I didn’t want to bring up hard memories.”

“Its not a memory… it’s a feeling.” Keith said as he hopped down off the counter so he could approach Lance, “it’s a feeling that I wouldn’t mind feeling all over again… especially since I already am starting to.” Lance took a step back, bumping into the counter, his gaze floundering over the other, “you… you are?”

“It’s different this time…” Keith said with a small chuckle, stopping as he decided he didn’t want to overstep in any way, “I’m not afraid this time…”

Lance swallowed thickly, nodding as he averted his gaze, “I’m glad… I’m… I’m a little afraid, not gonna lie…”

Keith’s expression turned into something that was a little timid, “is… is it because I’m a witch?” He asked, pulling his lip between his teeth. Lance’s gaze snapped to Keith’s face and he shook his hands in front of himself, “NO! I mean… it’s nothing to do with you. I just… love doesn’t… usually work out for me. I’ve been in quit a few relationships that weren’t exactly…” he shuddered, “especially this one that… I… not Ryan… just another guy. It’s… it’s scary to go into a relationship…” he crossed his arms as if shrinking into himself, “…’m sorry. I’ll shut up about it… it… it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid…” Keith said, taking a hesitant step forward, “you don’t have to tell me now… but… if it’s okay with you, I’d like to know someday.” He gently placed his hands on Lance’s arms, “you don’t have to be afraid of me… I will _never_ hurt you.”

Lance laughed, nodding “I know you won’t… I trust you. I just… I hope that if I ever do tell you, that you won’t be disgusted about it…”

“A wise man once told me that my past doesn’t define who I am… and now, I’m passing that down to you. You are who _you_ choose to be… not who people say you are or what has happened in the past.” Keith said, bringing his hands down to Lance’s so he could lace their fingers together, “when you’re ready… I’m willing to listen.”

Lance looked down at their fingers and then let his head fall forward to lightly rest against Keith’s forehead. “Okay… I… maybe later, yeah? I… thank you.” Keith nodded and then jolted when the oven beeped, signaling that it was preheated. “I uh…” he  then snorted and started laughing softly. He couldn’t believe that it had startled him like that. That was something that normally happened in his cat form. At least he thought it would only happen in that form. Lance chuckled, “that’s cute…” he said.

“Imagine how many times that would startle me as a cat… and I’d even be expecting it!” he snickered and went to pick the pizza up off the counter. He opened the oven and put th pizza on the middle rack with his bare hands. “don’t worry about the oven mitts…” he said with a small smile, “I’m a fire elemental witch… I can grab it out with my bare hands if I need to.”

The brunette sat on the stool at the kitchen island and rested his head on the cool countertop while his shoulders sagged slightly, “mhm…” Keith moved to sit beside him after setting the timer. “I used to help Adam’s family make pizzas… never once burned myself.” He chuckled. Lance moved to rest his head on his crossed arms, “it… is pretty cool. Got any other tricks up your sleeve?” he asked, glancing to look out the window and out into the dark sky.

Keith thought for a moment, then smiled as he waved his hand, creating a few glowing butterflies and just letting them dance around Lance’s head for a moment, causing the brunette to startle slightly. He just watched the butterflies before they slowly disappeared. “Just magic tricks…” Keith joked, sort of. Lance looked at him, sitting up straight, his eyes curious. “do another one?”

Keith swirled different colored lights around him and Lance for a moment, making some of them collide and make small firework designs before they too dissipated into nothing. “How’s that?”

Lance let out a quiet laugh, looking at Keith, “you’re amazing.” Keith just chuckled and then smiled, standing as he held a hand out to Lance, “c’mere…” he said with a soft and fond look in his deep indigo irises. Memories flashed, but he willed them away as he opted to stay in this moment with Lance. Lance took his hand and allowed him to pull him closer to him. He gave a content smile, eyes gazing into Keith’s hypnotic orbs. Keith pulled him to his chest and started to sway a bit to some unknown melody inside his head.

Lance laughed, grasping his hands to sway with him, “do you dance to no music often?” he asked.

Keith suddenly realized what he was doing and chuckled, “not really… just something out of impulse, honestly.” He said as he moved his hands to Lance’s hips, still swaying. “I’m not usually much of a dancer…” it was a lie. In fact, he’d taken so many classes that he could probably out dance a professional ballroom dancer. Lance raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled, “well, at least you know how to sway back and forth. You’re also leading so… you must have at least _some_ form of experience.”

“Maybe a little…” Keith said with a soft sigh, “some classes, I guess…”

“Well, you’re really good at it…” Lance said and Keith just chuckled, kissing his cheek softly, not noticing the brunette’s breath hitch at the feeling of his lips on his cheek, “I’ll have to teach you sometime…” Keith said. Lance looked at Keith with a nod and bit his lip, “can you… um… do that again? Can… can we?” Keith looked at him, tilting his head slightly, “you’re going to have to be more specific…” he said, softly, near Lance’s ear. Lance leaned into the side of his face and let out a deep breath, “k-kiss me?”

Keith smiled as he pulled back, cupping his cheek as he brushed the pad of a thumb over Lance’s bottom lip. He then leaned close enough for the other to feel his breath against his lips. Lance’s cheeks flushed to a deep red, and he smiled shyly, “tease…” he whispered, nearly ready to lean in and kiss the other himself. Keith just smiled, “just being a gentleman… it’s improper to take the initiative if someone has a choice to back out…~” he winked, and before Lance had a chance to retort, he closed the distance between them, lightly and teasingly brushing their lips together.

Lance’s eyes widened, before he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, pushing his lips fully against Keith’s so he wasn’t teasing him anymore. Keith gave a soft chuckle against Lance’s lips, moving his hand to the back of Lance's neck. He tilted his head to better slot their lips together, then deepened the kiss a little. Lance slowly stopped moving, placing his hands in Keith’s hair to steady himself. He parted his lips, letting a huff of air out of his nose, signaling the other to keep going. Keith moved his other hand from Lance's waist and back to the middle of his back, pulling him closer. He kept the kiss slow, but deep, trying not to do anything too risky. Lance grinned through the kiss, maneuvering to the couch as he kept the kiss loving, but passionate, still following Keith’s lead, slow and sweet.

He placed one of his hands on the side on Keith face, letting out a content breath. Keith sat down, carefully maneuvering Lance into his lap. He broke the kiss to breathe, and kept their foreheads resting together, "hey there..." he murmured quietly. Lance pecked his cheek lightly before placing his forehead on the others with a goofy smile. “Hi..” Keith hadn't noticed until his eyes were open and he could see that there were different colored lights swirling around them. Keith just smiled warmly. Lance giggled, burying his face in Keith’s neck as he hugged him around the waist. “I really like you Keith...” Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance and nodded, "I feel the same about you..." he kissed the side of his head. Lance hummed, letting silence roll around them. He could get used to this— to... this close of love… it was exhilarating.

Keith rested his head against Lance's for a moment more, rubbing small circles over the middle of Lance's back with one of his hands. Lance, after a few good minutes, sat up. “So... pizza?” Keith nodded, "mhm... yeah." He said with a smile, moving his hands so Lance could get up. The brunette hummed, kissing his forehead lightly before moving up and away to walk into the kitchen.

Keith stood and followed him, stretching his arms over his head as he walked. Lance sat on a stool, resting his chin on his hand. “Anything I can do?” Keith thought for a moment, "would you maybe want to cut the pizza for us?" Lance rolled his eyes playfully and stood back up. “I can do that… and maybe I can make some sauce or something for us?”

Keith hummed, "sauce for pizza?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Lance grabbed ranch out of the fridge, with a smirk. “It’s for when you really need a pick-me-up... wanna try it.” Keith shrugged, "sure... what the heck." He smiled as he grabbed the pizza cutter from the drawer. Lance snatched it away from Keith, crossing his arms. “I can finish everything off, you wanna sit down on the couch?” Keith shook his head, "I think I'll stay in here with you, if that's okay." He said with a soft laugh, walking to the oven to take the pizza out. True to his word, he didn’t burn himself. He then placed it on the wooden cutting board, backing away so that Lance could cut the pizza.

Lance put a small glob of ranch on two plates, setting a slice of pizza on each, and then placed it on the island countertop. “Bon appetite!”

Keith said as he dipped his pizza into the ranch and took a bite. Lance gazed at him as he took a bite out of his as well, “so?” Keith took a bigger bite with more ranch as well, "its... good." Lance raised an eyebrow. “Uh...yeah?” Keith nodded, "yeah... it's good." He smiled warmly. "Like... _really_ good." Lance grinned triumphantly, taking a bite as he looked forward. Keith continued to eat, enjoying the new flavor. He'd never thought about trying pizza with ranch. The freckled man put his pizza down, sitting back to look at the ceiling. “So... good...”

Keith hummed in agreement, grabbing his empty plate so he could take it to the sink. "Thank you for showing me that." Lance turned his head, eyes widening as he stood up. “Oh you don’t have to grab those! I’ve got it!” He held his hands out, going to grab it. Keith just smiled, "relax. This is kind of my house so... you shouldn't have to do anything." He said as he started to fill the sink. "Man... pizza and lobster all in one night. I'm stuffed." Lance laughed, placing his hands on his hips. “I think I’ll be good for the next week…”

"Mayne not _that_ long, but yeah... I get what you mean. I'm about to go into a food coma..."

Lance flopped back onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes as he let out a sigh. “So good....” Keith chuckled as he sat on the empty cushion, draping an arm over the back of the couch. "You..." he took a breath, "you can stay here if you want. I'd rather you not be alone." Lance raised his arm, his face looking astonished. “Huh?”

"I mean... after the incident at the park. I'd rather you be safe." Keith said, rubbing at the back of his neck, "I'll even let you take my room. I'll stay out on the couch." The brunette sat up with a coy smile. “Are you just trying to get me in your bed, Keith?”

"W-what? No! ...I'm not like that—” he turned his head away, looking at the wall. Lance started snickering, placing a hand on Keith’s. “I was just kidding! And you don’t have to sleep on the couch... we can both sleep in the bed— just sleep.”

Keith nodded "if you're okay with that... I don't mind either way."

Lance nodded. “Mhm...y-yeah!” Keith just smiled and held his hands out to Lance, "it's starting to get late... I'll show you where the room is. I'm going to shower and take care of my whole nightly routine..."

Lance grasped his hands, laughing as he followed him. “Then... I’ll wait until your done to take mine and do my nightly routine...” Keith nodded, "I'll save some hot water for you." He said as he led him into the back room and turned the light on. "I'm planning on redecorating soon... but until then, this is what I'm stuck with." Lance looked in with a smile. “We can go get stuff together, something that screams—” he put his hands out, moving them apart towards an empty wall. “Keith.”

He laughed, as he walked to the drawer where the clothes that Adam gave him were. He pulled out a pair of sweats and started back toward the door, "I'd like that..."

Lance crossed his arms as he sat down, tapping on his knee. “Now...to wait.” he flopped onto his back on the bed, gripping his chest. Everything was gonna be fine, he was just in the other room, Lance would be safe...right? Lance closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around one of Keith’s pillows. “So… comfy.”

Keith walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He waved his hand to start the shower at the perfect temperature and stripped down. He stepped under the water, letting out a relaxed sigh as the warmth cascaded over his skin. He felt the tension just slip from his body. What a day. He washed his hair and body and then rinsed off. Once he’d finished up, he dried off, pulling his sweats on and then walked back into the bedroom.

Lance was snoring slightly, barely audible as he nuzzled into the pillow with a deep sigh. Keith smiled as he removed his towel and hung it on the bed post, before he sat on the bed beside Lance and carefully brushed some hair from his face. The brunette’s nose twitched as he tightened his grip on the pillow, frowning. “Mmph...” Up close, freckles dusted over his nose and over his cheeks. Keith just smiled, taking in the sight for a moment "sleep..." he said as he pulled the blanket over him. “Keith..” he mumbled in his sleep, letting out another sigh in content as the blanket was pulled over. Keith just smiled and then went to go make some tea.

Keith started the kettle and sat at the table with a soft sigh. He smiled to himself, "I don't know whether to take this as a second chance... or a new beginning..."

……………………….

 

Shiro and Adam walked in, giving eachother a light kiss. They saw Keith alone and Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Lance leave?”

"He's asleep..." Keith said as the kettle went off, signaling the water was hot enough. Adam smirked. “Ohhhh~ Alseep, huh?”

"Nothing happened, don't get excited..." Keith muttered as he went to grab a cup for the hot water and a tea pouch. Adam ran over, hugging Keith as Shiro shook his head. “I’m so glad this is happening! We can have double dates now!” Keith squeaked, not expecting the sudden hug. "Y-yeah..." he said and looked at Shiro, mouthing 'help me'. Shiro rolled his eyes and walked over to Adam, pulling him away from Keith and into a heated kiss, to which he narrowed his eyes at Keith that said. ‘Your last chance to leave while you can, next them, no help.’ At least...from Keith’s perspective.

Keith grabbed the two cups, and darted off into his room. He set one on the night stand, and sat in his chair with the other, taking a slow sip. Lance opened his eyes slowly at the smell, blinking at Keith. “Did I fall asleep?” Keith nodded, "yeah... but you were so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you. I made some tea with honey if you wanted some." Lance sat up, glancing at the tea with a warm smile as he grabbed it and took a sip. “Thank you...” Keith smiled as well and sipped his own, before going to sit beside the other on the bed.

Lance set his down and sunk back down into the vast majority of pillows, sighing as he glanced at the ceiling. “So...”

"So...?" Keith set his cup down as well, and smiled down at him. The brunette looked at his hands, twisting the together in nervous fidgeting. “How... how do you like to sleep? With... someone else?”

"What do you mean?" Keith raised an eyebrow slightly. “Like... do you like to hug the other one or do you want to be hugged or um… do you like to sleep alone and just knowing they're there is enough or do you like holding hands?”

Keith hummed and then just laid on his back and held his arms out. He patted his chest. "Just come here... we're not doing anything besides sleeping, right? So why so worried?" Lance put a hand through his hair and shrugged, laying his head down on Keith’s chest and hugging his waist. “I dunno, usually people get mad if you sleep on them a weird way, some don’t but um... I’ve found people that hate that.”

"I'm a cuddle fiend... so you don't have to worry about it too much." Keith replied and then sighed softly. "What tone do you need to be up in the morning?" Lance shrugged. “four?” Keith nodded, "alright..." he said as he set the alarm. "So, six hours from now... gotcha." He pulled the blanket up around them and wrapped his arms around Lance. "Sleep well..." Lance’s eyes stayed open as he leaned into Keith’s touch… it’d been… a while. “You… you too.” He whispered, placing his cheek of Keith’s chest.

Keith kissed his forehead and laid his head down with a yawn, "goodnight, Lance..." The brunette smiled, before sighing and turning Keith’s alarm off as quietly as he could...he wouldn’t burden Keith like that. Keith was asleep instantly, still holding onto Lance for dear life. Lance nuzzled into him, yawning once more before he closed his eyes and grinned. He could get used to this. In fact, he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Holidays and stuff. Gotta love it!
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't have a schedule for my updates, but I will have them up at some point. 28 is in progress. Can't tell you how long it will take.


End file.
